Her Savior
by Red Velvet is love
Summary: Ask anybody, and they'll say Tori Vega's perfect. But she knows she isn't. And when she's kidnapped she is shocked and terrified to figure out who it is from her past. Her friends and family are in pieces, and they will stop at nothing to find her. But when Mr Vega is thrown out of the case and landed in the hospital, how will they find her? Tori needs Her Savior.
1. She was taken at Midnight

Her Saviour, Chapter One: She was taken at Midnight.

ROBBIE

"What's your name?" Beck stares into Jade's eyes. "Lucy Graham." She whispers. "Lucy, that's a great name." he says. "I'm John Waters, glad to meet you." He holds her hand and they look up to the moon. Cat turns on the fan slightly and their hair flows in the breeze. Andre plays the piano softly as I zoom out the camera. "And…CUT!" I call. "That was our best scene!" Beck and Jade embrace and quickly kiss before walking over to us, hands linked. "What's the time?" Rex asks. "12.06am." Cat says.

"I think we have enough time for a few more scenes." Andre says. "Ok!" I say. "Scene 13, Take one, ACTION!"

"Hey Lucy! Over here!" 'John' calls. 'Lucy' looks up from locking her car. "John, hey." She smiles. "It's late, Lucy, you should be home." He says sternly. "But I came to see you!" she says. "Please, I snuck out and drove to the other side of town just to come see you!" he sighs. "It's a bad area, I love seeing you, but you better go." She sighs. "Johnny, who's the girl?" Andre, with leather jacket, fake tattoos and piercings comes out, with a steel pipe. "Harry, don't cause trouble." 'John' warns. He laughs. "She's a pretty one, too. Mind showing her to the guys?" 'John' pulls 'Lucy' behind him.

"Run." He lunges forward and attacks 'Harry', punching him in the face. He hits back, knocking 'John' to the ground. "JOHN!" 'Lucy' shrieks. Robbie cues the dramatic music as 'John' jumps to his feet and sucker punches 'Harry' in the face. They punch and kick each for about 4 minutes with our sound effects and practice from stage fighting class, before 'Harry' slams the fake steel pipe onto 'John's' head, and 'Lucy' screams.

"Cut!" Cat says. "Okay, Scene 14 Take one, Action."

"No, please! John, wake up!" she shakes him. "Should've learned to keep his hands to himself." 'Harry' spits. He whips the pipe around and slams it into 'Lucy's' head. She falls to the ground, unconscious and bleeding. 'Harry' wipes the blood off the pipe, throws 'Lucy' over his shoulder and into his truck. He then speeds off leaving 'John' unconscious, and bleeding.

"Cut!" Tori calls. "Scene 15, Take one, Action."

'John' gets up slowly, rubbing his head. "Where am I? Wait- Lucy!" He gets up. "LUCY!" he yells. "NO! I have to save her, or else who knows what he'll do to her." He runs over to her car and looks underneath it. She's dropped her keys. He unlocks the car, puts on his seatbelt and starts the engine. "I'm coming, just hold on." He speeds off. "Cut." Andre says.

ANDRE

"Ok, what's the time now?" I ask. Tori checks her phone. "12.34am." she says. "Well, we did pretty well." Robbie says. "I'll edit this tomorrow during class." He says. "Tori, was that your phone?" She quickly checks it. "'Mom wants you home, Trina'" she reads. "Well, I guess it's kinda late." Beck slips an arm around Jade. "See you." He says. "Bye, Vega." Jade says. "See ya, muchacha." I laugh. "Bye Tor-Tor." Cat giggles. "See you tomorrow!" Robbie calls as she laughs and walks down the street.

"I parked my car on the corner," I say. "Can you give me a ride home?" Cat asks. "Sure, how about you guys?" they nod and we walk in Tori's direction. "Tori!" I yell. "Need a lift?" she turns around, walking backwards. "I'd love that." Suddenly, we hear a screeching of tires and a van speeds straight towards Tori. "Look out!" it swerves and stops with the back facing her. Two men in their twenties jump out the back and grab her. "HEY!" Beck yells. Cat gasps as they stab a needle into her arm and her attacks start to get weaker.

"TORI!" I yell as we all run towards them. "Cat, call the police!" Jade screams. "Let her go!" Beck yells as he punches one of the guys and I punch the other. Two more jump out and grab Robbie and Jade. As the two we punched fall down, I pull Tori into my arms. "Tori wake up!" I scream. "They drugged her." Beck panics. "We need to get help!" Cat runs behind me. "They're on their way." She whispers so they don't hear. "I called the police. Give me Tori, I'll run as fast as I can."

"No, they'll get you both." I tell her. "What do you want with Tori?" I demand. One laughs. "Can't tell you that, but she looks so cute when she's hopeless." He tries to stroke her face but I punch him. "Don't. Touch. Her." I growl. "This one's pretty too. But we only want Tori." The one with Jade snickers. He slams her straight into the van. "JADE!" Beck yells. He smacks her into it again and again until she slides down helplessly beaten. "YOU BASTARD!" Beck screams. He tries to break free but receives the same punishment as Jade.

Cat screams as she is pinned to the ground. "CAT!" Robbie awakes and tackles him to the ground. "Andre, look out!" suddenly I'm on the ground, Tori no longer in my arms. Jade is slowly waking up. All of the guys get up and throw Tori in the back of the van. Cat, Robbie and I jump up and try to keep the doors open. Jade gets up and helps. "Tori!" she yells. "Wake up, c'mon please!" Tori groans and her eyes open a little bit. "…hel…p….m….e…" she whispers before passing out again. "No, TORI!" Cat yells. One arm sticks out and stabs Jade in the arm with a knife, and she loses her grip and falls to the ground. "JADE!"

He stabs each one of us in the arm before we all let go and then starts the car. "Grab on!" I yell as I grab on after they lock the door. I jump onto the bumper and everyone does the same as we speed down the street. We're all bleeding, and the blood is making everything slippery. I don't let go. We hold onto each other, with a hand on the door. We crouch down on the bumper. "We can't stay like this forever." Cat says. "This street has the worst speed bumps in L.A."

JADE

One speed bump. We all almost loose our grips. "We have to hold on!" Beck says. "For Tori!" Two more. Robbie yells and falls, slamming into the ground. "Robbie!" Cat calls. Another one. I start trying to pick-lock the door. "Jade, stop," Beck says. "Why?" I demand. "Let's say you open the door, they have knives, drugs, and maybe guns. We don't want them to know we're here." I bite my lip. "Babe, what if they find us?" he shakes his head. "Ssh, we'll be fine." A great one. Cat screams as she is flung into the air. "CAT!" I yelp. I grab onto her hand but she falls.

"JADE!" she screams as she flies into the ground. "No!" Andre sighs. I look over my shoulder to see Cat trying to catch up to us. But she stumbles and falls again. "No doubt they've heard our yells." Beck says. "They're going 30 over the speed limit. Brace yourselves." The van hits another one. Beck loses his grip but Andre manages to pull him back up. "Thanks man." The van speeds up more. "Should we jump on the roof?" Andre says. "Yeah, I'll go first." Beck climbs up and gets a grip before helping Andre and I up.

We hang on the roof, our fingers trying to hang on. Beck sees some bullet holes in the front and uses his pocket knife to make them big enough for us to stick our hands in. Another speed bump makes us fly through the air. Beck screams as he loses his grip and tumbles backwards and off the van. "BECK!" I yell. I grip on tighter. "Jade, do you want to go back?" Andre asks. "What about Tori?" I demand.

"Why are you being so nice now?" he demands back. "You always insult her, lower her self-esteem, and she is always nice to you!" I nod. "She's the strong one. I know she can take it, and it makes her stronger. She makes me stronger, gives me competition. I don't know how to express that, and I couldn't leave anyone in a situation like this." He glances at me. "She would do it for me, you know she would."

Another speed bump. Another and a massive one. I try to hang on but I can't and I yell out for Andre as I tumble back. My head hits the back of the van and I fly through the air. "JADE!" he yells. I can see flashing street lights and I'm falling. "Tori…I'm sorry…" I whisper as I slam straight into the ground.

"Jadelyn, Jadelyn can you open your eyes?" I am blinded by bright hospital lights. "She's awake. Ok, Jadelyn West, that's your name?" I nod as the room comes into focus. "It's Jade," Beck's voice says. "Now, all of you have just woken up." The voice is coming from an FBI man. "Why is the FBI here?" I demand. "Is this all of you?" I look around the room. Robbie, Andre, Beck, me and Cat are all here. But one isn't. "No," I say. "Tori isn't." he nods. "All of you have received multiple stab wounds, bruises and cuts while you tried to aid Victoria. Sadly, your efforts didn't save her." I glare at him. "Where is she?" I demand.

"I'm sorry, but as of 1.03am this morning, Victoria Vega became a missing person."


	2. Her family needs to know and so do we

Her Saviour, Chapter two: Her family needs to know and so do we.

"_All of you have received multiple stab wounds, bruises and cuts while you tried to aid Victoria. Sadly, your efforts didn't save her." Jade glared at him. "Where is she?" she demanded._

"_I'm sorry, but as of 1.03am this morning, Victoria Vega became a missing person."_

Cat

I can't breathe. Silence has fallen upon the room. Jade's fist clenches and she bites her lip. Beck places his head in his hands. Robbie shakes uncontrollably, starting to sob. Andre puts his fist in his mouth, trying not to cry. I can't control it. The FBI man shakes his head apologetically. "I'm sorry." He says. "You're….sorry?" Andre says. "You're sorry? THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN FREAKIN' DO? TORI'S GONE AND ALL YOU SAY IS 'I'M SORRY'? CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING? YOU'RE WITH THE FBI FOR CHRISTS SAKE!" I start to cry openly.

"Please calm down Mr Harris." He says calmly. "Don't tell him to calm down!" Jade and Beck say in unison. The 3 of them stand up together. "Do something! Launch a search party!" he holds up his hands in surrender. "We are calling the Vega's in. Officer Vega will probably want to lead so they are on their way now."

"D-Do they know?" I ask. "We'll explain it. All they know is that you are all hurt and we want them at the hospital." He says. "YOU WON'T SEND A SEARCH PARTY OR TELL HER FAMILY? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Beck yells. "AN IDIOT, THAT'S WHO," Jade spits. I start crying again. "We'll try." He says. "You have to do better than try." Robbie says. "You have to FIND her." We all nod in agreement, but I'm still crying. Robbie puts an arm around me.

That's when the doors burst open and Trina bursts in, followed by her parents. "WHERE'S TORI?" she yells. "WHERE'S MY BABY SISTER?" she glances around the room. "Why are her friends hurt? WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HER?" the Vega's calm her down. "Officer Vega, your daughter's friends are injured with stab wounds, cuts and bruises because of your daughter. They tried a risky, daring move to help her, but Victoria was drugged by her attackers." Trina clamps a hand over her mouth and squeals. "Where is she?" Mr Vega asks. "Sadly, her friends were knocked out by their attackers, and as of 1.03am this morning, Victoria became a missing person."

Trina falls to her knees and cries. Mrs Vega cries into her husband's shoulder, and Mr Vega tries to stay strong. "I'll call my men; we are searching for my baby." He gets out his phone and puts it to his ear. "Officer James, get the Sargent's permission to launch a missing persons/ kidnappers search…..yes we do know it was a kidnapping….5 witnesses….her name is Victoria Vega, my 16-year-old daughter….1.03am this morning….her friends…..at Hollywood Arts High School Parking lot…yes…..yes…..no…..yes….ok I'll be there." He closes the phone. "We're launching the search, but we will have to get your views on what happened."

BECK

We sit down and face the FBI agent and a woman who is taking notes on what we're saying. "Ok, I'll ask you a few questions and you answer them." Mr Vega walks in. "Hey guys," he says. I feel a little calmer. We all get on good with Mr Vega. "Ok, do you know any of the men who took Tori?" I shake my head. "Do you know the number plate of their van?" he asks. "No, but it was the same type as our teacher Sikowitz's so ask him the model." The lady writes quickly.

"I think it had 2 letters and the rest were numbers." Robbie says. "It was 365 TR8." Jade says. "I took a picture." She throws her phone on the desk. Mr Vega glances at it and looks at her. "This will help greatly, thanks Jade." Jade looks surprised. She holds my hand. "Has Tori ever spoken about this happening?" I glance around the room. Everyone shakes their heads, so we're back to square one. "They know Tori," Andre says. "I ask what they wanted with her, but one guy just said 'Can't tell you that, but she looks so cute when she's hopeless.' So maybe they were trying to get back at her for something, but I don't know how anyone could hold a grudge against Tori."

"Tori has never made any enemies at any school she's been to. The last school she's been at was Sherwood High, but she never said any kids were mean to her." Mr Vega says. Mrs Vega and Trina walk in. Trina sits with her parents. "Trina, do you know if any kids held a grudge against Tori ever?" Trina looks up, her eyes red from crying. "Never I don't know of anyone who has ever disliked Tori, except Jade," she glares at her. "You have better not been a part of this or I swear I-" Jade grips my hand and stands up. "I would never do anything like this to anyone! Not even Sinjin!"

"Why do you dislike Tori?" the FBI man asks. "She's, she's just so perfect, okay? She takes all the lead roles that used to be mine, takes my friends, my seats, my everything! She doesn't have a single flaw and it makes me sick!" she sits down and holds her face in her hands.

"And when I'm mean to her, she's always nice back, she always asks how I am, smiles at me, and I hate it. I already miss her asking how my day is. I always admired her talent with making friends so quickly, and we're like friends but we're Yin and Yang. I just don't know how to be nice to her; since I've been so mean she'd probably not take me seriously. And now this has happened, I can never forgive myself if she didn't come back." She falls into my arms, shaking. Jade never cries.

Trina starts to cry. The questions keep coming and we answer them all truthfully. They ask us everything we know about Tori, every detail of last night until they've filled up two books with information. Mrs Vega cries through it all. Our parents are called in. they are told of our injuries, and then they are interviewed. Andre's grandmother even comes in, and he calms her enough to answer some questions. Finally it's almost 9.49pm by the time we're done.

We all get back to our room and Jade lies down with me, holding my hand.

TRINA

It was almost 8:45pm when Tori came_. 'Hey, Trina! You wanna play hide and seek?' Tori asked eagerly. 'Tori, you're almost ten, aren't you a bit old for that?' I asked. I was twelve or thirteen back then. 'But Trin-Trin!' she exclaimed. '5 minutes, please!' I groaned at her. 'Fine then, but only 5!' We walked outside and I counted to 15. She was hiding behind a bush. I found her and she said she would count. We walked into the middle of the street. 'Okay, I'll count 'kay?' she said. She was so cute it wasn't funny. She was about to put her hands to her eyes when they filled with fear. 'TRINA, LOOK OUT!' she screamed. She pushed me backwards and I tripped over the curb and fell. "Nice going Tor-' I screamed as the car hit her. _

_Life felt like it was going in slow-motion. It hit her front-on, and she flew backwards and hit the ground, and rolled a few times before she stopped completely. I screamed and ran over to her. "MO-OM!" I screamed. "DA-AD!" a few neighbours rushed out as they did. I held Tori in my arms. Her head was bleeding and she was unconscious. She curled up in my arms. I thought she was dead. _

_No__, I thought, __she's only nine, she can't die!_

_Mom called the paramedics, Dad tested her pulse. 'She's alive!' he said. A sigh of relief came out of our neighbours and me. The car driver was passed out, drunk. 'Tori, are you ok?' I whispered. She curled up more in my arms, and my heart filled with protective instinct for my precious sister. That's when the ambulance arrived. They took her to the hospital, and she had to get a few stitches, and her arm in a cast. It was a little while until she was fully ok. She spent her 10__th__ birthday in the hospital. _

When that happened, I had felt so much protection over Tori for the fear of losing her. And for the next 5 months I was always watching her every move at school and at home. I sit down and the tears come as I lie down with Cat and remember. "You ok?" Robbie asks. I nod. "I just remembered something that happened a few years ago with me and Tori after we talked about that van. You guys said you thought it would hit her."

"So?" Jade asks. "When she was nine she was hit by a drunk driver." They gasp. "We went out to play hide-n-seek, her fav game. She yelled 'look out' and she pushed me out of the way. She was like a rag doll, her body just flung into the air," I sniff. "It was my fault, I should've seen the car, and I should've protected her, instead of the other way around. I'm her older sister, after all. And, I'm sorry Jade for earlier. I'm just really scared about Tori." "It's ok," she says. I smile but it quickly fades at another memory. "What's wrong?" Cat asks. "I'm worried about her allergies, she might have a reaction," Andre and Beck look worried. "And Jade, Tori's not perfect, she has allergies, and disorders." "What?" I shake my head. Of course she wouldn't have told them. "Well, they're gone now, so never mind," I lie, hoping I'm right. "It's pretty late. I should go home, I'll visit tomorrow,"

I arrive home, and go straight to Tori's room. Mom and Dad have decided to stay all night at the police station to start the investigation properly. I reach under Tori's bed and pull out the box she thought I didn't see. I open it. Inside are photos of Tori during her Anorexia Phase. I start to cry when I see one of her as skinny as a stick. I see her cursive writing on the back of it.

MY NAME IS TORI VEGA AND I HAVE BEEN DIAGNOSED WITH ANOREXIA AND DEPRESSION. I HATE LIFE.

I remember it all. We took Tori out of school for a few months to get her back to normal weight, and it was awful. She screamed at how many calories she said she would gain, and she refused to eat for weeks. She was in the hospital for ages and it all started with some mean girls in the grade above saying she was fat. I rip up the photo. I'm not going to tell her friends about this, if they bring it up, she might go for it again. Every time we see her watch a diet commercial Mom has to turn it off, because the first thing Tori does is weigh herself and ask Mom to buy it.

She's been ok for two years and Dad and Mom told me we're not going to break that. Tori, why did this have to happen? I throw the ripped up picture in the bin, shove the box back under her bed and lay down on it. Her pillow smells like her hair, vanilla and strawberries. I look to her bedside table. It's a photo of the both of us, taken on my first day at Hollywood Arts. I smile and remember Tori's face.

"_I'm so proud of you Trina; I knew you would get in!"_

"_Of course!" _

"_Well, I'll make you a victorious cake! Strawberry and_ _Vanilla flavoured!"_

"_You know me so well, thanks_"

I don't want a cake from her now, but to see her smiling face. For her to lie down with me, and hug me. For me to hold her close and let her fall asleep in my arms.


	3. Where am I?

Her Saviour, Chapter three: She knows her punishment, but not her location.

"_Well, I'll make you a victorious cake! Strawberry and_ _Vanilla flavoured!"_

"_You know me so well, thanks_"

_Trina doesn't want a cake from her now, but to see her smiling face. For Tori to lie down with her, and hug her. For her to hold Tori close and let her fall asleep in her arms. _

TORI

I can't move. My breathing is sharp and painful. My mouth is covered in duct tape. I can't feel any ropes on me, but my arms and legs hurt too much to move. My eyes are wide open, but everything is black. I'm lying on something metal. Maybe it's floor? Heaps of questions are flooding through my mind but three keep popping up.

Where am I?

Why can't I see anything?

What am I doing here?

I hear a door open and close. Then I hear footsteps, and then laughter. "Hey Vicky-Tor-Tor," a painfully memorable voice says. My nickname. My old nickname. Only one person used to call me that. John Carter. He used to abuse me all the time at Sherwood, but I never told anyone. If I did, he'd kill me, so I had to let him do whatever he wanted me to. I wince at the memories. The locker room, the bathroom, the closet, the parking lot, and the worst were in his car, with tinted windows. His hand trails down my cheek as he takes off the tape. "Miss me?" he says. "I hoped I'd never hear from you again." I snap. He slaps me across the face. "You're in a bad position to insult me, you can't move, remember?"

He undoes the blindfold and I look around with my eyes. All I can see in dull grey concrete floor and walls around me. I'm lying on a steel table. He pulls out a drawer from it and I whimper as I see a selection of knives and sharp objects. He's going to torture me. "Don't worry; it'll mostly be physical, as long as you're a good girl." He punches me in the stomach, and slaps me across my cheeks with a belt until I'm screaming for him to stop, and crying as blood is rolling onto the steel bed.

He smiles as he trails a finger across my face and licks the blood off. "Delicious," he says. "Now I definitely can't wait to see more blood from you," I keep crying. "Oh Tori, don't cry so quietly, I want to hear you're in pain," he picks up the belt again. "I'll see how long you can stay conscious," the tears stream faster. "Say good night,"

I open my eyes to see him again. "22 minutes and 15 seconds, not too bad," he chuckles. I still can't move. He picks me up in his arms and walks out. He goes down the corridor and walks up to a door. "You try to open this door; it triggers a bomb, same for every exit in this place. And the room you were in before, I call that 'The Punishment Room' so I'll take you to your actual room," he goes past 5 rooms before reaching one door. It has 4 locks on it and he unlocks each of them with a separate key for each and then does a combination before it opens. "You'll have _fun_ in here" he pushes me inside and locks the door. He opens a slot in the door and I see only his eyes. "Dinner soon, here a watch to know what time it is. Love you," he smirks.

NO ONE'S P.O.V!

The teens lie on their beds as the doctors check them over. "It's alright for all of you to be discharged," says the doctor. "Thank you," they link arms and walk out of the hospital like that. They each know how broken they all are, and that they will find Tori together. She was taken on early Saturday morning, and it's Monday morning. She's been missing for a little over three days.

The Vega's are at the police station, the FBI are with them. Mr Vega hasn't slept once since he was told about his daughter's kidnapping. Not a wink. It's the same for the teens, every night they would whisper to see if they were all awake. Cat says that if you wish on a shooting star, it would come true, but you couldn't tell anyone. They would get out of their beds and look out the window, hoping to see a shooting star. Everyone, even Cat, knew it was a long shot, but they wouldn't give up hope.

Now they are in a taxi, travelling towards the Vega residence. Mr Vega said it would be better if they all stayed at their house until Tori was found; no one else needed to go missing, and they needed to be together through a situation like this. Their parents had been told, they were the ones who organised it with Mr Vega. The first thing they do is go up to her room. Andre, Robbie and Beck had never been inside it. Cat sees her laptop sitting on her bed and opens it. It's dead. She looks at Tori's bed. Her fingers trail along the quilt. She begins to cry. Robbie puts an arm around her. Then Andre, Beck and Jade. They all cry quietly in their group embrace.

It's a while later before they all sit on Tori's bed and calm down. "Y-You know something Tori told me when Rex almost died," Robbie says. "she said it's ok to cry when we're sad, and that it makes us human to feel emotion." He wipes away a tear. "She is the one that always has a solution, if she were here now, and if it was someone else, she'd know what to say," says Jade. "She would always make me a hot coca when I was upset," Andre says. "If it was 1am she would still be willing to talk to me and make me feel better,"

"She's the strong one," says Beck. "But it's our turn to be strong for her, and we'll do that, but we can't sit around and do nothing." They nod for him to continue. "It's almost 2 in the morning, and I don't think I'm up for school this soon," he says. "What if we go down to the station?" Robbie suggests. "We were there, maybe we can help somehow?" Cat yawns. "Yeah, we should,"

They walk out into the lounge room and set out sleeping bags on the couch and floor. One by one, everyone snuggles into their bags and zips them up. "Goodnight guys," Andre says, but they all know no one's getting to sleep any time soon. "Here I am, once again," Cat sings. "Feeling lost but now and then," everyone joins in.

_I breathe it in, to let it go, _

_And you don't know where you are now, or what it will come to. _

_If only somebody could hear. _

_When you figure out how, _

_You're lost in the moment you disappear_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dreams in action_

_You're never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy,_

_Just remember me,_

_When it turns out right_

Their tears shine as the moon flows softly through the window.


	4. A Step Closer or Further Away?

Her Saviour, Chapter four: A step closer or further away?

"_Goodnight guys," Andre said, but they all knew no one's getting to sleep any time soon. "Here I am, once again," Cat sang. "Feeling lost but now and then," everyone joins in. _

_I breathe it in, to let it go, and you don't know where you are now, or what it will come to. If only somebody could hear. When you figure out how, you're lost in the moment you disappear. You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action. You're never gonna fade. You'll be the main attraction. Not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns out right._

_Their tears shone as the moon flew softly through the window._

JADE

I sip my coffee, glancing over to the others every so often. It's a quarter to 4 in the morning, and only two hours ago we all tried to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep at all. It just feels so wrong. We're sleeping in Tori's house, on her floor and couch. We tried to save her and we failed, and for all I know she could be dead. No, she couldn't be. Stop thinking like that, Jade. I can't give up on her like that. Not now, not ever. But she could be hurt, that's for sure. The way those guys took her, they stabbed us just to get her, and now she's in their possession. They could be torturing her! If they gang up and-

NO! Shut up, Jade! We're going to find her, bring her home, and she'll be fine and we can pretend this never happened. They can't be that far anyway. I've seen heaps of kidnapping documentaries, and normally the victims are being hidden right under everyone's noses. Maybe I should call Trina and ask how she is. We're all freaking out, but she's her sister. She's probably thinking worse things than I am. I really hate Trina, but this whole thing is bringing out emotion. I dial her number. It's ringing. Once, twice, and then a click. "Hello? Trina Vega speaking."

"Trina? Hey, it's Jade; I couldn't sleep and just wanted to see how you're holding up." I say. "Not that good, Mom is freaking out here, and she won't stop crying or screaming at the officers. One of them is with Dad right now and they're searching everywhere in L.A since we were first told about, you know. All of the other officers and agents are at home in bed, but the officer with Dad is Officer Frank Gregory, and they've been friends since High School. He's with Dad the whole way, which is taking a lot of stress of his shoulders." "How about _you_, Trina?" I ask.

"I haven't slept at all, and I can't get a grip on anything," she says. I nod, even if she can't see me. "None of us have gotten a grip on it yet. Cat cries every few minutes and Andre is a wreck. He's just sitting with his head in his hands in the kitchen. He and Tori and really close." I say. "I can understand that feeling. Thanks for checking up, Jade. I need to calm Mom down now, and get her to sleep. Bye." I hang up, go over to the kitchen, and find Andre on the floor.

ANDRE

"Hey, Andre," I look up and see Jade. "How's Trina?" I ask. "Not that good, Mrs Vega won't calm down and she hasn't slept." She tells me. "What about her dad?" she sits down on the floor with me. "He's out searching every bit of L.A with another officer and they have been since they were told about her…..you know." I nod.

"Jade, what should we do?" I hug my knees. "I've been asking myself that, too," she says. "But I don't think we should go to the station. After talking to Trina, I think Mrs Vega is under too much stress to hear more about her daughter's kidnapping." I nod. "Maybe we should just think positive," I say. I look over to the lounge room. Beck is checking where we are. "Over here," Jade whispers. He sits down with us with an arm around Jade's shoulder. "Morning, guys. I guess you can't sleep either." We shake our heads.

"Babe," Jade says. "I don't think we should go to the station." He nods. "I heard your conversation, and Robbie was just trying to think of something useful we can do." I bite my lip. "I feel so useless knowing one of my friends could be hurt or dead, anywhere in the world, and I can't do anything." I confess. Beck pats my shoulder. "I feel the same way, Andre." He says.

It's almost 10:25am two days later when we are awake, showered, and eating takeout bacon and egg wraps. Cat turns on the T.V and changes the channel to SpongeBob Square pants. It makes her laugh and clap her hands while she eats. "Hey Tori!" she laughs. "Come watch with me!" she looks around. "Tori? Oh, right, you aren't here," She starts to sob. Jade sighs and goes over to comfort her. Robbie goes with her. Beck and I eat silently. I can't stop thinking about Tori. What if she's hurt, or even dead? No, she can't be, we had so many dreams.

We were going to go to college together with everyone, make movies, star in them, and be together. What if she is dead? "Andre," Beck says. "Yeah?" I look up. "She's not dead, so don't make that face." He says. "How do you know?" I ask. "How can you give up on her like that?" he demands. "She wouldn't give up on you that fast!"

"I-I know. You're right; I'm not giving up hope on her like this!"

"That's the spirit."

Cat has finally calmed down. Her program ends and she changes it to the news.

"Good morning L.A and welcome to Morning Updates. Today we have news on the kidnapping of teen Victoria Vega." I turn up the volume. "Police have traced the number plate on the kidnapper's car and are in pursuit of it now. An officer has confirmed Ms Vega is in the car and they are hot in their tail. We will update when we hear more," Cat squeals and we have a group hug with whoops and cheers.

TRINA

"Mom!" I yell. "MOM! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS!" she runs into the room. "What?" she asks. "They know where Tori is! The news guy said the police are chasing after her and her kidnapper right now in police cars!" she starts to cry. "Thank God!" My phone rings.

"Trina Vega speaking." I say.

"Trina, is that you? It's Dad, is your mother there? Do you know the news?"

"Yes, we're both here and we know the news."

"Put me on speaker, would you?"

"Okay, Dad you're on speaker." I say. "Hey darling!" Mom says.

"Hey, I just want you to know, we're behind that crook and Tori right now,"

"That's wonderful!" Mom says.

"I know, Frank is driving, and now you will know what's happening the whole way."

"Okay, we've got patrol units all around the van, and we're closing in!"

"He's swerving from side to side! Two of the cars have gone off the road! They've crashed! They're on fire!" Mom holds her breath.

"We hit the back of the van and now it's swerved off the road! Ok, it's on its side. We're going in. Frank is going to arrest the driver, I'll get Tori."

*Footsteps and running sounds* (Trina's POV 'member? She's listening to her Dad!)

"D-DAVID! TAKE COVER! HE'S A SUICIDE BOMBER! GET DOWN!"

"NO! I have to get Tori out, now!"

*Grunting*

"Dammit, the doors won't open!"

*Banging*

"TORI CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT'S DAD, IF YOU SEE A LEVER OPEN THE DOOR!"

"The door's open! I can see her face! And O-Oh no."

"Trina, sweetheart, tell your mother, this isn't Tori."

*MASSIVE EXPLOSION*

"DAD!" I scream.

**AN: Hey everyone who is actually reading the story! Thanks for the support and reviews so far. If you have any questions or comments or want something to happen, please post it as a review! One of the reviews said Trina's a bit OOC, and I apologize, but she is Tori's sister and she's just a bit overwhelmed. She will turn back to her annoying self soon enough! **

**Yes, this guy is messed up, but he has a massive grudge against Tori from when she was a student at Sherwood. She was beautiful, smart, funny and kind, and she was asked out a lot. But when the creepy guy John came along, she declined his answer, enraging him. So he raped her as much as he could to show how stupid he thought she was for not dating him. He loves her, in a twisted kind of way, and his love for her turned into a love for hurting her. (TORTURE) **

**So yeah, that's basically his motive, but later he explains it in a note to the Police. Ooh, spoiler alert! And one last thing! I only have like, 7 followers, and 4 reviews! I know it's my first story and all, but if you read it can you just say what you liked or something! How do I know people are even reading it if they don't review? If I don't get more viewers and stuff what's the point but kill the story? Please Review!**


	5. A step backwards wasn't the plan

**Thanks to all of the great reviews! I feel so loved! Haha, anyway I think this chapter might be a little bit long, but oh well! I loved all of the reviews! Please keep them coming! Shout out's to:**

**Guest- Lily- WOWcow- SeaIng- JamHodge -jazzy2297 -rb102198 -Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness -Sandstorm1216 -r1433-**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I wrote this as fast as I could for you amazing people! But yeah I still get homework, and too much of it!**

Her Saviour, Chapter 5: A step backwards wasn't the plan.

"_TORI CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT'S DAD, IF YOU SEE A LEVER OPEN THE DOOR!"_

"_The door's open! I can see her face! And O-Oh no."_

"_Trina, sweetheart, tell your mother, this isn't Tori." _

_*MASSIVE EXPLOSION*_

"_DAD!" Trina screamed._

No one's P.O.V.

The two women rush to the hospital front desk. "Can we see David Vega?" Trina asks. "He's with the doctors in surgery, I'm sorry but he only has a 50-50 chance of surviving." The two Vega girls sit anxiously in the waiting room, After two hours and a half they opened the door to Room 109. "David?" Mrs Vega asked warily. A doctor blocked their view. "David has been given some medication to ease the pain. His condition is still very bad, but his life is no longer in danger." Both Vega women thanked the doctor and rushed past him.

David was sitting on a bed, covered in bandages and burn gel. "Are you ok? What happened?" Holly asks.

David's voice was dry and raspy. "After Frank yelled that the driver had a bomb, I knew I had to save Tori. I banged on the door and tried to open it, so she opened it from the inside. I saw brown hair and tanned skin, so I thought it was Tori. She looked up, and it was a decoy and wasn't her at all. She started to laugh and I ran as fast as I could before the explosion occurred. I guess they were both sent by Tori's real kidnapper. Now I'll be in here for four-five weeks, but we'll find Tori before then." Mrs Vega starts to cry.

"How can we keep the investigation going?" she sobs. "All of my men will go day and night for me, especially Frank. Most of them have teenage daughters too, so they will help mine. Don't worry, just stay calm. Tori's going to be fine. Right, Trina?"

"I….I….I don't know! She could be hurt or dead, Dad!"

Trina runs out of the room crying, quickly followed by her distressed mother. They don't come back to visit until later in the week.

BECK

"Cat, please don't cry. Vega isn't a quitter. She'll be fine." Jade says. "Really?" she sniffles. "Absolutely, right Beck?" Cat looks at me with pleading eyes. "Absolutely. You're not going to give up on her, Cat?" she shakes her head. "Not ever." Andre and Robbie come in, holding bags of groceries. "Looks like you got enough to feed all of Hollywood Arts!" I say. "We got a call from Trina," Robbie says. "She and her mom are staying at the police station. They think it's easier. They also want us to take care of here and we can stay here as long as we like. So we went shopping, who wants Pasta for dinner?"

"Me!" Cat squeals. "Sounds nice," I grin. "Cool," Jade says. We help load everything into the fridge and cupboards. "Let's watch some T.V."

####Later####

"_Sssslllllllluuuuurrrrppppp_" We all glare at Robbie. "_Sssslllllllluuuuurrrrppppp_"

"ROBBIE!" Cat groans. "Whafh?" he says with a mouthful of food. "Dude," Jade groans. "Shut. UP." He frowns and moves onto chewing his chicken. "Rob, close your mouth when you eat, it's gross!" I groan. "You should see him with his oatmeal." Rex laughs. "And why have you left me at home for over a week?" Robbie sighs. "We were in the hospital that night I left you home. We were attacked."

"And what happened? You're all ok, where is Tori?" Cat chokes on her Coke. Andre bites his lip, while Jade, Robbie and I sigh. "Rex, Tori has been kidnapped." I say heavily. "But she has a black belt in ka-ra-te." He uses emphasis. "They stuck a pointy thingy in her arm," Cat says. "She went to sleep!" "We couldn't save her," Jade sighs. "If we held onto that stupid van longer, she would be here." She puts her head in her hands. "Wait!" She says. "Weren't they chasing after her this morning? Turn on the news! Turn it on!" I turn on channel 5.

"Earlier this morning, police were chasing after Victoria Vega and her kidnapper on the outskirts of L.A. It sadly, wasn't Victoria or "Tori" as she is called. It was two suicide bombers who were causing a distraction and landing many officers in the hospital. One of them was her father, Officer David Vega. He was one of the worst cases and will be unable to continue in the search for "Tori" for 4 or 5 weeks, but he hopes she will be found before then." It skips over to an interview.

"It is very painful to think I was so close to finding my daughter, and it hurts more that I am unable to help search for her with my squad. This stunt has taken a toll on everyone involved in this morning's incident, as everyone has received injuries and burns. I will not be able to search for a while, but I hope my men will help Tori."

The screen shows a picture of Tori. "If you have seen Victoria or have any helpful information, please contact the police so we can find this young girl." I turn it off. "Dammit," I mutter. "So close." Andre groans. Cat closes her eyes and starts humming. "What're ya doing?" Rex asks. "Sending positive thoughts to Tori. Join!" We join hands and close our eyes. "Say nice things about Tori."

TORI

He places a bowl in front of me. It's a single leaf of lettuce. "Play nice and I'll give you more. And you now call me master." He says. "Fat chance." He grabs his glass and smashes it over my head. I cry in pain. "Don't speak unless spoken to and asked for an answer. Now EAT." I eat the lettuce and watch the blood drip from my hairline and down my face. "Come sit on my lap." I shake my head and he brings out a knife. "SIT." I obey and whimper and he strokes my thigh. "I got a better outfit." He brings out a knee length white dress and tells me to try it on. "I'm not changing in front of you." I snap. He glares at me. "What did I say? Only talk when I say to!" he charges at me at pushes me to the ground. "The more you resist the more I have in store." I look at him as tears silently roll down. He kisses them away. "Beautiful Tori. All of the girls were jealous, and all of the boys wanted you. You dated a few, but not me. Why? TELL ME!" his knees dig into my ribs. "I-I wasn't interested." I say. "WRONG ANSWER!" He gets his knife and cuts it into my arm. I scream. Blood flows uncontrollably. He digs it in further. "Apologize Tori!" he yells. "NOW!" he cuts as deep as possible and rips the knife out, and I won't stop screaming in pain. "NOW!"

He moves all over the same arm, and soon I'm lying in a pool of my own blood. "I-I-AHHHHH STOP! I'M SO- AHHHH!" I scream. "IT HURTS, STOP IT!" he punches me in the ribs and rips the knife out again. "What was that?" he asks, licking the blood off the knife. "S-S-So-o-rry." I start crying. "Too slow." He grabs my bloody arm and twists it, as a threat. "P-Please, m-master!" he grins. "Good girl and your new name is Catherine when we go out in public. Here, it's either, dirt, fag, or Vicky Tor-Tor." I nod. "Now where was I? Oh, yeah." And he twists my arm until it breaks.

"Get up fag." I open my eyes and grimace in pain. My right arm lays beside me, twisted in a terrible direction. "O-Ow." I say. I whip my good hand over my mouth. He'll hear me. "What was that?" I look over to my left and see him. I scream in shock. "No words are allowed my sweet little treasure. That dress looks great on you." I gape to see the dress. "You CHANGED me?" I demand clamping my hand over my mouth. "What was that?" He grabs my other arm. "I-I'm sorry m-master. Please forgive me." He grins. "Yeah, I changed you. You have a nice selection of lace bras and panties. And don't worry, I didn't touch _them_. Not yet." I whimper.

"If you want to speak raise your hand or I break this arm too." I raise my hand. "How long h-have I been asleep?" I ask. "A week, I hit you on the head and knocked you out because you were in so much pain about your broken arm. Next time, I'll just drug you." I nod. "Now show me a little morning kiss." I shake my head. "Kiss me."

He grips my arm tighter. "No hesitation and act like you're enjoying it. I'm getting back on what I missed out all those years ago." I raise my hand. "Missed out?" I spit. "You raped me in every place you could!" he slaps me. "Shut up!" he pushes himself on top of me and pins me to the ground. His lips smash into mine and I try to push him off. He grips my broken arm and I hold back a scream. He's enjoying this. I'm powerless. He does this for 15 minutes before his hands start to travel. They stroke my thighs and hips before he lets me go. I gasp for air. "Such a beautiful mouth, so sing." He says.

"H-Here I am, o-once again. Feeling lost but no-ow-" he clamps a hand over my mouth and I try to take it off. I can't breathe. "Now, how long can you hold your breath for?" the room spins before going black.

Tori's been missing for 2 weeks and two days.

**Hi, just one last thing! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really hoping for a total of 12-15 after this chapter, or I can focus more on homework than the story and update only every so often. You decide! Anyway next chapter will be up late next week.**

**Did anyone else have fun today? It's Jeans for Genes Day! Well I dunno if it's different for people not in Australia, but HAPPY JEANS 4 GENES DAY! 3/08/2012! Hope you donated a dollar for people with Genetic Diseases! I did! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! **

**P.S 812 people have read my story. EIGHT HUNDRED! I feel so special. But out of EIGHT HUNDRED people only EIGHT of them even bother to review. Is it that hard? I review every single story I read. C'mon guys, just write a few words, at least. Eight people aren't a lot, but still appreciated.**

**8/812, waiting for more…..**


	6. Back to school for Cath?

**Sorry if this chapter is a little late, I've been really sick, and I still am. I've got a fever, stomach pain, I feel like I'll vomit almost all the time, and every time I stand up my head starts spinning. Oh well. The 2012 London Olympics finish today! So sad. I think Australia came 9****th****. Good on ya, guys! I think America might've won, I don't know. Anyway, it was an amazing Olympics. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Tell me what your fav part was, and review! **

Her Saviour, Chapter 6: Back 2 school for… Cath?

_He enjoyed this. Tori was powerless. He did this for 15 minutes before his hands began to travel. They stroked Tori's thighs and hips before he let her go. She gasped for air. "Such a beautiful mouth, so sing." He said. _

"_H-Here I am, o-once again. Feeling lost but no-ow-" he clamped a hand over her mouth and she tried to take it off. She couldn't breathe. "Now, how long can you hold your breath for?" the room spun before going black. _

JADE (The next day)

I sip my coffee as we all stand in the car park. Exactly where we were 2 weeks and 3 days ago. My eyes travel down the street where Sikowitz's van sits. A van exactly like that took her away. Just, not as colourful. If I saw her kidnappers I'd stab them in the throat with my scissors in a heartbeat. I finger them in my bag now with one hand while my other holds my coffee. The bell rings and pupils rush past us and through the doors. But we don't. My skin is cold. I can't go in, not this soon. I glance at Cat. She's biting her lip and trembling.

"I-I don't wanna go in, Jadey." She sobs. "Can we go home?" Tears are forming in everyone's eyes. Even mine and Becks. Robbie left Rex at the Vega's. "We have to go in sometime." Beck says. "I'll go first." I say. My legs feel like jelly as I walk up to the door. I touch the handle, trembling. _Jade, it's just a stupid door. _I open it slowly and walk in with my jelly legs, watching the others as we go in together. We slowly shuffle to our lockers zombie-like.

We grab our books and walk over to Tori's locker. Cat starts to sniffle. "Cat," I sigh. She makes the "Make it Shine" dim and falls into my arms, crying. Lane walks past us. "Hey, guys you should be in-" he stops. "Oh," he looks at Tori's locker and Cat. "You don't have to go to school so soon, I know you are all Tori's close friends," I hold Cat closer. "Do you need someone to talk to?" we nod and go to his office.

"I know you all had to watch Tori be taken away from you. How did you feel?" he asks. "Helpless." I say. "Horrible." Robbie says. "Hurt." Cat sobs. "Disgusted." Beck says. "Like my heart was torn in half." Andre sighs. "If you knew where Tori was, what would you do?" he asks. "Grab a club, drive over there and beat the hell out of her kidnapper, grab Tori, and take her to the hospital." I say. "Why?" Lane asks. "In anything I've seen about kidnapping, the victim has always been abused. If you were there, you'd know why our first stop would be the hospital." I say. "How do you all feel about coming to school?" Lane says. Our answers are guilty. "That's understandable; it isn't just that you miss seeing her here. It's that you feel guilty that you couldn't stop her kidnapping on these grounds. Judging from your answers, none of you will get over this until you see her come home, right?" we nod. "Thanks," Cat says. "I understand now, I think."

ROBBIE

We shuffle into class and sit in our normal seats, as usual. I see Andre look to his left and bite his lip. Tori's seat is empty. Sikowitz comes in, drinking from another coconut and does a double take at us. "I didn't expect you all back so soon." He says as he sips loudly. There is an awkward pause until Jade breaks it. "Well, we're here." She says. "Ok, for the past….uh, what day is it?" Sikowitz asks. "Monday," someone says. "Ok, for the past week, we've been doing Alphabet Improv, so who wants to go today?" Me, Jade, Beck, Cat, and Andre put our hands up. He points to us. "Go!"

"Art is next lesson." Beck says. "But I wanna go to our directing class!" Cat protests.

"Cat, it's just one lesson." I say. "Doesn't mean I'll wanna go!" she says. "Exactly why we should skip." Jade says. "Frankly, I don't want to break my record of perfect attendance." I note. "Girl. A girl is what you are." Jade laughs. "I AM NOT!"

"Robbie, out! Andre, the letter is H!"

"How about we talk about something else?"

"It's been two weeks and three days since Tori's been gone." Cat sniffs.

"Let's just hope for the best." Andre says, "Andre, wrong!"

"HOPE FOR THE BEST? TORI COULD BE HURT! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Cat runs off. "Can someone go check on her?" Sikowitz says, but we're already out the door.

"Cat!" Jade yells. "Cat, where are you?" we look around. "Rob, check the sport training rooms. Beck, check the parking lot with Andre, and I'll check the girl's toilets. Meet back here in 5 minutes. Got it? Ok, let's bounce."

Small Jade POV.

I walk into the locker room toilets. It stinks of sweat. Duh, locker room? This is where everyone has their showers after P.E. I open all the stalls and showers. Not here.

"CAT, ARE YOU IN HERE?" No. "CAT, HELLO? COME OUT IF YOU'RE IN HERE." No. "CAT, I'LL SEARCH EVERYWHERE AND IF YOU'RE HERE I'LL FIND YOU!" No. "CAT, C'MON PLEASE! HIDING WON'T HELP!" No. "Catarina Valentine! Come out right now!" No.

"Cat? Please come out. It's Jade." I stomp to the parking lot to hear someone crying. I see a flash of red velvet hair and I sprint to it. "Cat," I let her fall into my arms. "Jade, W-Why can't they find her?" she cries. The guys come and try to comfort her. "Where is she Andre?" she squeaks. "Lil' Red, I wish I knew." He sighs.

We blow off school for the rest of the day.

TORI (2 days later)

_Where am I? _I wonder to myself. I can't see anything. I can't feel cold cement underneath me. Maybe I'm home! I hear a faint beeping sound. A light switches on and I find out I'm in a Hospital. "Hello Catherine. It's good to see you're finally awake." says a nurse standing next to me, with him. "Cath, you're ok!" he throws his arms around me and kisses me for a long time. "I was so worried when you stopped breathing, but you're ok now! Don't worry!" I look down at my broken arm, now in a cast. The nurse smiles back. "I'll give you two a minute. She can be released tomorrow." She leaves and he sits down on my bed. I look at him. I'm too scared to speak.

"She didn't recognise you; I cut your hair with a knife and dyed/bleached it. You look great blonde by the way. And I changed your eye colour with contacts while you were falling unconscious." He holds up a mirror and I silently gasp. I don't look anything like myself. I see a scared girl with short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She's wearing red lipstick and eye shadow, and I know she has lots of scars underneath that foundation. Her cheekbones are no longer noticeably hollow, but I also know she has had a lack of food for the 2 weeks and five days. The excitement I felt being blonde during Beck's movie 'The Blonde Squad' is gone now. "Amazing, huh?" he grins. "Oh, by the way, I'm taking you for a little visit to Hollywood Arts."

The next day, (Thursday) during the car ride there, I'm shaking. What if no one recognises me? What is he planning, taking me there? Why am I so scared of all of the people I haven't seen in ages? He pulls up out the front. "If you're wondering how we got in, I sent a video of us performing, but the girl was a real blonde. I've told the teachers that you have been through a lot when you were younger, so you don't speak. So don't say anything or I'll break your other arm." He says coldly. I shrink into his arms, feeling a little safer than I should. He's warm though, and I'm as ice cold as my new eye colour.

By coincidence, we're in the same classes I'm normally in. I walk in warily, standing by the door. We're early. Sikowitz sees us. "Hello! You must be the new kids. I'm your teacher, Sikowitz and the others will be here in 5 minutes. He sees how nervous I am. "Don't worry Miss Catherine. I know it's scary and I know what you've been through, but I'm sure you'll like everyone here. I'll call you Cath, because if I call you Cat, Caterina, might be confused. She's very…uh…unique. Feel free to look around. Now, Mr…" he trails off. "James Retrac. I'm Catherine's boyfriend, and she lives with me and my mom." He brings his voice down and I pretend I can't hear him.

"Ever since her parents died in the car crash when she was younger, she hasn't spoken because she's just too scared. She doesn't like loud noise or people, she's only used to me and my mom." Sikowitz nods. "I understand." The bell rings and John comes over to me. "Show time, Catherine Geva-Peters." He grins wickedly.

ANDRE

We walk into class and sit in our seats. Sikowitz welcomes us in and grins massively. "Great news!" he says. "Big and double news!" I groan. "Get on with it!" Jade snaps. "We have two new students! Please welcome them! James Retrac and Catherine Peters are joining us!" A teenager walks in, smiling and raking his hand through his dark hair. I can't shake the feeling of disgust and thinking how that smile is fake. "Hey guys." He says. Sikowitz leads him to the stage. "Cath is in the bathroom, she'll be back soon." He smiles at Jade, Robbie, Cat, Beck and me like we're idiots. "Hey!" Jade calls. "Quit looking at us like that, creep." His smile drops. "Sorry, it's just I'm very excited for Cath coming back- I mean, coming to a school that understands her talent." The door creeps open, and that's when she walks in.

The gang and I gasp. She looks exactly like Tori. Her right arm is in a cast, and I feel sick when I see how much pain she is in. I bet he broke her arm. "Hey Tori, I didn't know you were back!" Cat calls. The girl looks at Cat like she's terrified. John looks at her, and she claws onto his arm, fake smiling. "Hi guys. Sikowitz wants me to introduce myself."

"My name is James Retrac, and I am 17 years old. I used to go to Sherwood, and I was very, very good friends with Tori Vega." The girl squeaks. "Sorry, Cath. I know you were good friends with her too. Anyway, I've lived in L.A all my life and have been at Sherwood for as long as I can remember. I love to act and it's my dream to become an actor. Now I'll tell you about Cath." He turns to her. "Why can't she speak?" Beck says, accusingly. I look around and Robbie, Beck and Jade are thinking that the girl up there is Tori.

"She's been through a lot when she was younger, and she's too scared to interact and speak. This is Catherine Peters; she's 16 and was born on February 16th 1996." That's Tori's birthday. "She lives with me and my mom after her parents were killed in a car accident." Cat gasps. "Are you related to Tori?" she calls. "No, she's not. She just looks like her," James says quickly. "Sit down, you two." Sikowitz says, and Catherine sits in the middle of me and James. 10 minutes later, he excuses himself to get a drink. Sikowitz says he's forgotten his harmonica in the men's room again and runs out.

"Is Cath your real name?" Beck asks. She nods. I hold her hand. It's ice cold. "Tori, we know it's you. We'll turn him in." she shakes her head. "Please." Jade says. Tears roll down her face and she starts crying silently. "We're taking you to your Dad." Robbie says. She retaliates and curls up on the floor. "CATH!" James yells and sprints to her. "They didn't mean anything. They're just worried about that Tori girl." He says. "'THAT TORI GIRL' IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Jade screams. "She's not!" James snaps. "What about this wig?" Cat tries to pull it off, but Cath clutches her head in pain. "Tori's hair is brown!" she exclaims. 'Cath' looks at me, her icy eyes filled with tears. "And so are her eyes…" I mumble. "SHE'S NOT TORI!" James yells. "It is Tori! I bet you kidnapped her and put her Dad in the hospital!" Robbie yells. "How dare you accuse me of that?" James yells. Cath falls into his arms. "They both have the same birthday, cheek bones, and-" Jade snaps her fingers and sprints out of the room.

"Coincidence!" he says. "Yeah, right!" I say. Jade returns with some bush daisies. "We'll see if she has an allergic reaction." She says. Beck pulls her back. "Jade, we can't. If that is her, she could have a really bad reaction and he won't take her to a hospital, will he?" she runs a hand through her hair. "Fine, Cat, we're calling the police from the ladies room." She whispers and they excuse themselves.

Soon sirens are heard and James looks around panicking. "Is someone hurt? Is there someone on the school grounds?" Jade and Cat return. "Yeah, it's you." She smirks. "Damn this!" he yells. He pulls Cath into his arms. "She's not Tori!" he yells. "Wow, really?" I ask sarcastically. "YES!" he screams. "Then why are you panicking so much?" Jade asks. "WE'RE NEVER COMING BACK HERE!" he tries to leave but we stop him. Police barge through the doors with guns pointing at us.

"Put your hands on your head. ALL OF YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!"

**Now she's been missing for 2 weeks and 5 days ;)**

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Emissin12-Pensmith-TheBreakoutKing-Ehh what's my pen name again-TobiasFangor92- Metal4k-Guest-Lily- WOWcow-SeaIng-JamHodge-jazzy2297-rb102198-Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness-Sandstorm1216-r1433-Let'sjustsay.97-Turtlesoup4u**

**Your comments make me smile, I feel so loved ;)**

**A special shout-out to two amazing people I know, who just recently made an account, and special friends of mine, Penis3 and asdfjklqazse who are amazing friends to me! I love you guys too, and thank you for posting almost exactly the same reviews! Haha love u guys!**

**WE REACHED SEVENTEEN REVIEWS! YAY! ;D**


	7. Police aren't fast enough

**A/N: Ok, I know this chapter is WAAAAAAY overdue, like a whole month or something, but please don't kill me. I already said I was sick, but I couldn't even sit up without almost puking. I got migraines, I saw black spots and I'm sure I passed out for a few seconds almost every day. I went on a full-week camp, while I was still sick, and I got heaps of cuts and everyone got ticks, and heaps of us had bad reactions to them.**

**I got back and my best friend Courtney left school to go to St Andrews, and she didn't give me any notice that she was leaving so soon, and not even a proper goodbye. One of my ex-best friends, (who was my bestie before camp) made up this inside joke and spread rumours about me liking this guy in my class. The whole grade was in on it and started laughing at me, but one of my OTHER BEST FRIENDS, Aya, cleaned up the whole thing for me, so I love her! ;) The girl who made up the inside joke is now treating me like I did everything, glares at me every time she sees me, and acts like a you-know-what to me. So, I guess she was against me the whole time we were best friends.**

**Then we got three assignments due in a week, and a whole week was gone cos of camp, and it was almost finished, but my laptop wigged out on me and I couldn't access it to finish it. We finally got it fixed, but the deadline for the assignments was passed, and I was in four or five detentions. Now we have another assignment due in two days, and I probably won't get it done, so yay more detentions and more getting yelled at by my annoying teachers. **

**So, I got REALLY sick, passed out few times, went on camp, got injured and got ticks, bad reaction, my best friend leaves with no goodbye, another best friend turns on me and acts like I did everything bad and cursed at her and everything, then the whole grade laughs at me, got like five detentions, got yelled at, my laptop fully went on a rage, my best friend is now a cold-shoulder rumour spreader, and the guy everyone said I had a crush on actually has a girlfriend, and now people are saying I'm jealous and I hate his girlfriend.**

**Oh yeah, so thanks to the FOUR PEOPLE who reviewed out of the 2,555 people who read it. C'mon, if you read it, you must like it, so can you JUST REVIEW IT? I review every story I read, so please review. It'll make the worst month of my life kinda better and make me smile. So, I'm sorry if I made you wait too long, but I do have a life, and it's kinda falling apart at school.**

Her Saviour, Chapter 7: Police aren't fast enough.

"_She's not Tori!" James yelled. "Wow, really?" Andre asked sarcastically. "YES!" he screamed. "Then why are you panicking so much?" Jade asked. "WE'RE NEVER COMING BACK HERE!" he tried to leave but they stopped him. Police barged through the doors with guns pointing at them. _

"_Put your hands on your head. ALL OF YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!" _

CAT

We place our hands on our heads. "Not you 5, those two!" We spin around. James won't let go of 'Cath'. I squeal as he pulls out a gun and syringe. "Let us go or I'll kill her." He growls. The police don't flinch, but they order us to get out of here. "No one move, or I'll still kill her." 'Cath' is as white as a ghost. He takes a step backwards, and the police take one forward. "Nuh uh, you guys stay there and let me go," he sticks the syringe into her arm and she squeaks in an attempt to scream before she falls to the ground. "TORI!" I scream, getting up. He points the gun at me. "Down." He snaps. 

I bite my lip and sadly look at Tori and lie down on the floor. "I'm so sorry." I whisper. James backs away more slowly until Sikowitz comes out. "What's all this commotion?" he says. He looks at James. "What are you doing? Wait, Tori Vega?" that's when James flings Tori over his shoulder and opens fire. Sikowitz falls to the ground and I scream. "SIKOWITZ!" Beck yells. The police officers run after James, while one stays behind and applies pressure to the wound. "Stay awake, sir." She says. "K-Kids, is that you?" he asks. "We're all here." Jade says. "Sikowitz, don't go!" I sob. "I'm not going anywhere," he smiles. "Oh, I dropped my coconut. Can someone grab it?" Robbie grabs it. "It spilled a little." He says. More sirens fill the air.

"You guys are his students, correct?" we nod. "Well you can ride in the ambulance and we need you for questioning back at the station later."

"Kay-kay," We follow the doctors as they lead Sikowitz out on a stretcher.

"So you all think that this 'Catherine Peters' is really Victoria Vega?" the Officer asks. "Yes, we are all very certain." Robbie says. "Ok, from your descriptions of the pair, my partner officer Harry is searching our database." She closes her notebook. "We have everybody all over America in that database, living or deceased. Do any of you want coffee, or tea?" she asks. "Coffee." We say. "Ok, six coffees."

5 minutes she comes back with the coffees, a pile of papers, donuts and chocolate. "Here you go." She places them on the table top. "We have some info on these two. Feel free to call me Officer Jess." She scatters the papers on the desk. "From this file from Hollywood Arts the duo was entered as James Jonathon Retrac and Catherine Tarsi Gevoa-Peters. If we switch around and take away some letters it comes out as Tori Vega and John Carter. Now we have searched for him and he was in fact going to Sherwood when Tori was and still attends there. We asked a few students and they said his parents called and said he was sick in hospital with an illness. Some students have tried to visit him, but no one said which hospital and they are waiting for him to come back. We have no doubt he's taken Tori, but we have to find their location before it's too late."

"What do you mean 'too late'?" Andre demands. Officer Jess sighs. "He left a note behind before he ran off with Miss Vega." She pushes the crumpled orange paper across the desk. Andre unwraps it and takes a breath before reading it out loud.

"_Hello, officers, Tori's friends and family._

_If you're reading this now, I'm already too far away and you can't track me down._

_Don't worry, Tori is only unconscious and she'll wake up in a few days. _

_What is my motive, you ask?_

_She's such a perfect little princess who gets whatever she wants and she dates everyone. She's had everything handed to her in a box with ribbon, but now she'll get what she deserves._

_She never gave me a thought, so I'll get her love by force._

_And Katrina, remember how you asked me why Tori acted weird a few years back at Sherwood? How she came home, scratched, bruised or bleeding?_

_It was me._

_All me._

_Her screams were beautiful and music to my ears. Her blood tasted delicious._

_Her scars were gorgeous._

_It was wonderful knowing I'd taken her virginity when she was fourteen. She was and will forever be mine. Don't worry, if she does what I say, and loves me; she'll be taken care of. She gets a leaf of lettuce every night. A roof over her head. And a boyfriend who loves her and will get pleasure from her in every single way. She's in good hands. I've missed her for those few years. I'll catch up on what I missed._

_Yes, she didn't tell you I raped her. I told her if she did I'd kill her. _

_Every day. Everywhere. Every time she cried and screamed. And I loved it. _

_See you later. The water drops are her tears when she read this note._

_I'll take good care of her. –You know who_

Andre punches the desk and chucks the note away. "How could he do that to her?" he demands. "How could Tori have never told us? Does this mean she's lying to us? Being happy all the time? Damn this! I'll kill him! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!"

Jade breaks down. "How could I have been so mean? Saying she was always perfect! Saying she didn't know how hard life is for the rest of us? DAMN!"

"How could someone be so mean?" I ask.

"How come none of us noticed our friend's pain?" Beck demands.

"She must be a better actress than we thought." Robbie sighs.

"Don't blame yourselves. She wouldn't have told you because she probably tried to forget it. He also threatened to kill her if she said anything." Officer Jess says. "Now, how long has Tori been going to Hollywood Arts?"

"About a year and a half." Andre says. He looks around the room. "This is how our group was before she came. Tori has been the best change for all of us." We nod and remember.

She's been there when through fun, anger, fear, and sorrow.

"She is an angel." I say. "She's brought us together and helped us through everything more than we could have ever done. I love her and I miss her." A tear rolls down my cheek. "If I could wish for anything it'd be for her to come back."

"I still remember when Andre told us all about her."

"_Hey, guys," Andre said as he walked into school. "Sup." Beck said. "How was practicing with that Trina chick yesterday?" Jade smirked. "Terrible. She can't sing for anything and she wants the song to be slow so everyone can hear her skills." He sighed. "But did you know she has a sister, and she's our age?" everyone shook their heads. "I bet she's just as stuck up." Jade said. Andre shook his head. "She's not. She is sweet and kind and I can't believe she's put up with Trina this long. But while we were rehearsing, she had a container of aspirin with her the whole time." They all laughed. "Do you think she's talented?" Cat asked. _

"_I haven't heard her sing yet, but she told me Trina's the performer in the family." He said. "Yeah right." Robbie laughed. "She's beautiful, though." Andre smiled. "Trina's making our showcase a laughing stock." Jade said._

"P-Please do everything you can to find her." He says. "Andre, I will." She gets out her phone. "Hello Los Angeles State Hospital? What room is David Vega in? We have something to show him." She closes her phone. "He's the head of the investigation and he has a right to know. I'll take you kids if you want." We follow. "You're the first officer that's actually doing something useful besides Mr Vega, thanks." Jade says.

-2 hours later. ~TRINA'S POV

I squeeze Dad's hand. "How are you feeling?" I ask. "Bit better. The burn cream is helping take some pain away." He says. "That's good." I hear a knock on the door. "Mr Vega, you have a few visitors." A nurse says politely. "I also have to change a few bandages." All of Tori's friends and a police officer shuffle into the room. Her friends look a bit shaken up. "Hey guys, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" I ask. They each sit down. "Hi Jessica." Dad says. "Hi David." She says.

"We have some news on Tori." she says. Dad tries to sit up, but groans in pain. "David, you have to stay still or you'll be in more pain." the nurse says. I have to look away because his burns are so graphic and terrible as the nurse places new bandages on. "Victoria was at Hollywood Arts today, under the name of Catherine Tarsi Gevoa-Peters. Her kidnapper was also there, under James Jonathon Retrac. We switched around the names a bit and found out it was Tori Vega and John Carter. We then searched for John Carter and he was a student at Sherwood High School and still is." Dad nods.

"He has told students that he is in the hospital right now, and has been since the day of your daughter's kidnapping. He has changed her appearance by dyeing her hair and cutting it short and applying make-up. Her friends knew it was her straight away, and called us in. We got there a few minutes later, and he was there in the corridor, armed, with Tori and her friends. He threatened to kill her if we didn't let her go, shot her teacher Mr Sikowitz as a distraction, and made a break for it." She sighs. "Couldn't Tori just run?" he asks. "He placed a syringe in her arm and she fell unconscious, the same method used on her day one."

"I'm guessing you have shut the school down?" Dad asks. "Yes, we are getting all the information we can from all of the students and teachers who have met or seen them." Officer Jess says. "Is there anything we can do?" I ask. "I've gotten all of the info from these kids, but if you can come with me and put up more missing persons signs." She says. "Dad, can we?" I ask. "Yes, it would be a great help." He says. "Don't worry David, I'll be there with them and won't let them out of my sight."

"You better be." He laughs and we go.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! Now, onto very important business. This is very serious guys, so please pay attention. Due to Nickelodeon's stupid 60 episode slot, Victorious will have to be cancelled with only one season left. To me, this is heart-breaking news, since Victorious was the best idea anyone could have in the world. It's the most unique, funny, mysterious, and AMAZING SHOW IN THE UNIVERSE! I can't believe that they are doing this, but here is a link to a petition to save our favourite show. If we get enough people to sign it around the world, we might have a chance for Victorious. I mean, have you ever seen a show quite like it? NO! SO SIGN IT WITH A REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS WHEN YOU GET THERE TO SAVE THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED IN THE HISTORY OF MANKIND! Please also spread awareness for this link since we only have 40 people who care enough. **

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

s/8418931/1/Lets_Save_Victorious


	8. Visitors Bearing Coconuts

Her Saviour, Chapter 8: Visitors Bearing Coconuts

**A/N: Thanks to the two great reviews, I hope you got the 'Thank-you' previews of this chapter! Thanks other people…but I guess I'm still lucky to have some people review….but even more actually following and reading! I have an average of one review per chapter….could we make that a bit better?**

**I might start giving you a preview, maybe. It depends on how many people review, and if more review, I'll update more often. I'll post a new chapter every Saturday in the afternoon Australia time. Bye for now! **

"_I'm guessing you have shut the school down?" David asked. "Yes, we are getting all the information we can from all of the students and teachers who have met or seen them." Officer Jess said. "Is there anything we can do?" Trina asked. "I've gotten all of the info from these kids, but if you can come with me and put up more missing persons signs." The officer said. "Dad, can we?" Trina asked. "Yes, it would be a great help." He said. "Don't worry David, I'll be there with them and won't let them out of my sight." _

"_You better be." He laughed and they went._

JADES' P.O.V

It's silent. No one says a word. Well, what do you say after seeing your teacher shot in front of you? And after watching your kidnapped friend dragged away once again? And also after you read the sick note left behind by the captor? Nothing comes to mind for me. Beck runs a hand through his hair and glances at me. "What should I say?" he mouths at me. I shrug in reply.

Robbie is holding Cat close to him. She's whimpering softly in her sleep. She cuddles up to him more, scared. She's been like this for a while. If someone isn't holding her while she sleeps, she gets freaked out and thinks she's all alone. But she's not. We're here. But Tori isn't. I imagine what Tori would be doing right now if it was someone else. She would be sitting next to Cat on the couch, stroking her hair and singing softly as Robbie held her. Then we would all join in, and Cat would be sleeping with a smile on her face. Not a scared and frightened expression.

Damn, I feel so hopeless. I've known Cat for most of my life and I can't think of how to explain everything without her bursting into tears and her screaming 'I'm under my bed' repeatedly. I sit on Beck's lap and he pulls a blanket over both of us. I feel safe in his arms. Tori sang a line like that in her audition for the Platinum Music Awards.

"_And I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms."_

André's got his head in his hands, rocking slightly. I snuggle more into Beck. "Tori…" Cat whimpers. We all look at her. She shivers, and Robbie takes his blanket and drapes it over her sleeping form. "I think you're swell." He sings softly. I look at him in confusion . Is that the song he wrote for Cat when she dated the Evan guy? "I think you're swell." Cat smiles a little bit, making all of our faces light up.

"You're the nugget in my chicken mc, the peanut to my butter adding fibre to our diets, beneficial for each other." Ok, that kid is messed up.

"You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth, you're Arena Franklin and I am R-E-S-P-E-C-T." It's better than 'Broken Glass' for helping Cat sleep, that's for sure. "You're a guitar; I'm the strings, like a Jet Ski in the water. You're New York, I'm the buildings, you're my mother, I'm your father." He kisses the top of her head.

"And I think you're swell.…"

ROBBIE'S POV –The next day!

"Hey Rob, where's Cat and Jade?" Beck asks, frying up pancakes. "Jade's in the shower and Cat is still asleep." I say, glancing back over to the cute redhead. "Well good job on the song last night, it helped her a lot, I think." Beck slaps me on the shoulder. "Thanks." I say, grinning. Andre stays silent; he's been like this since he read that note about Tori. "Andre?" I ask. He glances at me, eyes red, like he's been crying. "Andre, I know you're probably going through a mental war right now, but it helps to talk." I say lightly. He shakes his head and goes outside. "What did I say?" I ask Beck. "Robbie, I think it's best to leave him alone for a while, let him cool off. I mean, didn't that note make you upset? Knowing about the twisted things he could do to our friend?"

I nod. "I wanted to kill that John guy. And I am still angry, and I can see you are too." I glance at his clenched jaw and tight grip on the pan. "But we've been trained to hold our emotions in, as actors." I look over to Andre, knocking over pot plants and smashing them. "Andre's one of the best actors I know, but this has affected him too much. I would probably be doing the same if that note was about Cat, and you'd be the same if it was Jade." I help him set our breakfasts on our plates, and he looks me dead in the eyes. "If it was Jade, he would be dead."

Jade comes down the stairs, her hair soaking wet. She gently wakes up Cat and we all sit down for breakfast. Andre joins after 5 minutes later. I don't bring Tori up at all. After we finish, Cat and Jade wash up, while the rest of us take showers.

"Robbie!" Cat calls, tugging on my arm while we watch a movie. "What?" I ask. "Can we go visit Sikowitz?" she pleads. "Um…I guess we should, I mean we _were_ there, and he _was_ shot, and it's kinda _our_ fault. So yeah." She squeals and claps her hands. "Yay, I even got him a coconut sent from Hawaii!" she squeals. "When did you get that?" Jade asks, almost suspiciously. "This morning! Coconuts give him visions!" Cat bursts into a fit of giggles.

"We know that, Cat." she laughs even louder. "Yay, 'that' and 'Cat' rhyme!" she giggles. We all laugh along with her and roll our eyes. My kitten is adorable. Jade turns off the movie and tosses Beck his keys. I go and see Andre. He's sitting on a chair out by Tori's patio. "Andre, I'm sorry." I say. He looks up, his eyes red again. "No, I'm sorry." He gets up and walks over to me. "It hurts." He says after a while of silence. "The love of my life is being tortured right now and I can't do anything." I pat his shoulder in an act of comfort for my close friend.

"Dre, I know it hurts. It hurts all of us. Cat cries almost every day. She has nightmares about Tori getting hurt." He looks shocked. "I almost broke my hand when I punched the wall in anger. Even Jade had a nightmare, I we talked about it. She had tears in her eyes. Beck's angry and sad at the same time when he even sees a picture of Tori or a mention of her. We all care Andre, you're not alone. Please talk to us." He nods. "I'm sorry." I pull him into a hug. Yes, we're guys, but we are friends and we do have feelings. "Tori can get through this, and we will be here for her, won't we?" he looks up and smiles.

"Tori Vega is the strongest girl I know."

Jade's POV

As we walk into the hospital, I link arms with Cat. Last time I told her to talk to someone at a hospital; she was put in a mental ward. Yeah, I guess it was my fault, but I did get her out. After the specialist asked me about her odd brother and said it might be some gene problem. I don't believe her theory. Mr and Mrs Valentine are very normal, sensible people.

Beck goes up to the front desk. "Hello, we are here to see Mr Erwin Sikowitz. Can you please tell me what room he is in?" he asks, very professionally. The nurse smiles and types on her computer. "He's in Room 290, Floor 3." She says. Beck gives her a 'Thank You' and we head to the elevators.

The doors open as we arrive on level 3, and we walk down the corridor. I have no idea where the heck Room 290 is. I glance at the wall and see that every door has a number next to it engraved on a gold slate in cursive writing.

Room 198.

Well, we're nowhere near our destination. "Guys, look." I point at the slate, and everyone catches onto it. "Ooh, it is pretty, Jade." Cat gasps.

Well, almost everyone caught onto it.

"No, Cat. I meant that's the room number. If we follow these, we'll find Sikowitz's room." I say, trying to keep my annoyance out of my tone. "Oh." Cat smiles brightly. "Should we get him something from the canteen or vending machines?" she asks, hugging Mr Longneck to her chest in a tight grip.

"Vending Machine, probably." Beck says. "The canteen doesn't have as much stuff, with heaps of people eating all of the food and stuff."

"Food's better in the machines, too." Robbie chips in. "Ok, the machine it is." I spot one a few doors away and lead the others towards it. It's stacked full. There's a big range of chips, chocolates, cakes, drinks, biscuits, even mints.

We all grab out our wallets. "What should we get him?" Andre asks, peering through the glass at the contents. "Chocolate is basically what you give to someone when they're sad or getting better." I say, remembering the huge bags of assorted chocolates Cat brought me every few days after me and Beck broke up. I glance at her, and she smiles, remembering too. "Ok. Which one should we get him?" Beck wonders, seeing the seven different brands and flavours. "What about a drink, as well as the chocolates?" Cat beams.

Oh boy, this will be a long day.

Beck's POV

I knock on the door lightly of Room 290. It opens, revealing a doctor in a white coat, holding a clipboard. "Can I help you?" he asks. "Yes, we are here for Mr Sikowitz." I say politely. "Oh, ok." The doctor smiles. "He is right in here." He leads us into the brightly lit room.

I look over to the bed, and see none other than Mr Erwin Sikowitz sitting there. His face breaks into a grin as he sees us. "Why hello, children!" he beams. We place the chocolates on the bed, and Robbie hands him some flowers from the garden outside the hospital. "Wow, thank you!" Sikowitz says, looking at all of the gifts. "There's one more.." Cat smiles and brings out the coconut. Sikowitz's eyes go wide and his grin stretches over his face even more.

"A Coconut." Cat smiles and gives him it. "For you, sent from Hawaii." Sikowitz takes it, looking at it intently. "Thank you, children. What a lovely surprise!"

"Well you are in the hospital, and we felt bad, and you are our favourite teacher!" Beck grins. "Well, I'll be out in about a week, maybe, but the school will be shut down for maybe longer. They need a lot of info on Tori and that other one." Sikowitz's face goes grim. "Maybe you should all go to a sketch artist, so they know what he looks like."

"We already did yesterday afternoon after putting up 'Missing' posters with an Officer." Jade says. "Ok."

We sit with Sikowitz for the rest of the day, talking about school, coconuts, Sikowitz's health, but somehow the topic always gets onto the same one person.

Tori Vega.

We leave at 2pm, watch movies, eat dinner and go to sleep. It's become a cycle, since we want to hold on to one normal thing. Routine.

It's a quarter to three in the morning. I'm sitting with Andre out on the back patio. "Where is she, Beck?" Andre asks. "I wish I knew, man." I admit.

"We'll find her, though. Won't we?"

"Of course we will."

"But where would she be?"

"Andre, I know I say this a lot. But from the bottom of my heart, I wish I knew."

**Thanks to all of the readers, followers, and reviewers! It seems though, as the story goes on, there are fewer viewers on each chapter. I dunno, anyway thanks for the support! I hope you liked this chapter, and be sure to check out my new Hunger Games story: I Want to Survive, where Rue actually wins.**

**A sequel might be made later of Cato and Clove winning too, since I love them!**

** BACK TO VICTORIOUS…**

**See you in a week! Have fun and review!**


	9. Our Cat has Snapped

**Thank u to all who reviewed the last chapter! I'm happy to say we've reached over 30 reviews! YAY~! Thanks everyone for all of your support, please keep reading and reviewing! If you have anything you really badly want in the story, please message me, and I'll consider! Ok, now onto the story!**

"_We'll find her, though. Won't we?" _

"_Of course we will."_

"_But where would she be?"_

"_Andre, I know I say this a lot. But from the bottom of my heart, I wish I knew."_

Her Saviour, Chapter 9: Our Cat Has Snapped.

André's POV

It's been a week since we visited Sikowitz and gave him all of those gifts. He's allowed to leave tomorrow, which is sweet. H.A is still shut down, apparently because John left another message for the police. Something about him leaving a "Present" which could be a bomb or something. Mr Vega says there is no way he could have enough time to do that, since security doubled and he was only there for about thirty minutes. But of course, the police still can't take any chances.

We can't stay inside forever and watch movies until school is back on. We haven't really wanted to go out much, after what happened. I look over to the dining room table, and see Cat writing in a sparkly pink book. "What 'cha got there, Lil Red?" I ask carefully. Cat's been very emotional lately, and even a few words can send her away crying. "I'm writing a diary of what's happened."

"Why?" I ask. "So when Tori gets back, she knows what's been going on!" she snaps. "Ok." I say, making sure I don't get mad at Cat. She's never like this. But last night she snapped.

_It was 12:56am when we heard screaming that woke us up._

"_I WANT TORI BACK!" Cat screamed. "I know, we all do, Cat." Jade desperately tried to soothe her. "WE NEED HER! NOW! SHE HAS TO COME BACK!" Cat began sobbing loudly. Jade pulled her into her arms, rocking her, but Cat pushed her away. "D-Don't do that!" she sobbed._

"_Why can't I just give you a hug and rock you back to sleep?" Jade asked, obviously hurt. She tried to hide it, but she couldn't. _

"_Because only Tori can rock me! Only her and no one else!" Cat cried harder into her hands. "She's always the one to make everything better and I need her now!" Jade sat there, shocked and hurt, as the rest of us stood in the doorway watching. "Cat," Robbie sighed. "NO!" Cat shouted. "Get out! Leave me alone I don't need any of you! Just T-Tori." We left, and heard her crying and screaming for Tori to come back. "She's right." Jade finally said with tears. "Tori's always the one to make everything better." And Jade West began to cry._

I sigh and go upstairs. Inside Tori's room, everyone minus Cat sits on Tori's bed. "Hey." Beck says softly as I enter. "Hi." I say. "How is she?" Robbie asks. "She snapped at me. She's never been like this." I sigh heavily. "Of course she hasn't." Jade says glumly. "You know what Lane said? He said after a while we're all going to snap. One by one. Cat's the first. She's never been good dealing with feelings and all of that stuff." She rubs a hand over her eye. "She's right, without Tori, we'll all fall apart. She's the one who keeps us sane and together."

I nod, understanding. "I know how Cat feels." I admit. "I blew my cool a few days ago." Jade shakes her head. "That wasn't it. All of us went on a rage because of that note, ok? We need to let Cat cool off, I know. But…." She bites her lip. "I don't want us all falling apart. Now I can't even talk to Cat." Beck puts an arm around his girlfriend as comfort.

"She's been writing a diary." I say. Everyone looks up. "About everything that's happening. Apparently so "Tori knows what's happened when she gets back." Something like that." I scratch the back of my head. "How should we approach her?"

"Give her today by herself. She said she wants to be alone." Jade snaps. "Jade she didn't mean it. You know that." Beck comforts. "Yeah." Jade sighs. "Red Velvet Cupcakes? Will that make her happy?" Robbie asks. "How will that help?"

"Something that makes her happy. Something she loves." Robbie clarifies. "She wants Tori." Jade reminds us. "What about some videos that we have of Tori? It could make all of us feel better." I say.

"I do miss her voice." Beck admits. "I want to hear her sing." Robbie says. "What about 'Make it Shine' or a song we all know?" I ask. "Yep."

CAT'S POV

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was horrible. I've been having nightmares over and over again about seeing Tori being driven away from us. Why did these bad people take her? I miss her so much! I always wake up crying, and everything is going bad!_

_Sikowitz got shot, Mr Vega is in the hospital, and Tori could be hurt or gone forever! Why did these bad people do this to her? She doesn't deserve this!_

_When I woke up, Jadey rushed in to comfort me, but I didn't want her! I thought it was Tori in the dark, and I was so broken when it was just Jadey! I want Tori! I need her with me now! _

_Jade started trying to rock me but no one is allowed to do that except for Tori! When I'm sad or something, Jade is nice but when I'm with Tori she comforts me, she hugs me, she talks about me and asks me about my feelings. She's more gentle, and once when I was crying, Tori sang to me and rocked me, and I felt safe. She always does that when I'm sad. When I'm in her arms I feel like all the bad things in the world are gone._

_Jade wouldn't leave me alone and I yelled at her, but she just stayed there. I needed to be alone! Didn't she understand that? I can't stand to be with any of them right now, all I want is my best friend Tori back._

_No, she isn't my best friend, she is my sister. The one that's missing. The one that is always the bright light in every dark time, and the glue that holds the wooden unicorn together. I miss you Tori, please come back. Cat xoxoxo_

I stop writing and bury my face in my hands. The tears won't stop; they just keep coming and dripping onto the pages. I don't want Tori, I need her. I sob loudly, just like last night, and pretend Tori's rushed to me and comforting me.

"Cat's what's wrong?" she would ask. I'd tell her, and she would hug me, comfort me, rock me and ask if there was anything she could do to make me feel better. "No, I just want to stay with you." I would say, and we'd spend the whole day together, and she would make me smile through it all.

WHY ISN'T SHE WITH ME NOW?

The tears don't stop.

I know I can't help her when she needs me for once.

TORI'S POV.

I take the glass shards out of my skin. It stings, but I barely notice it. I pick them out one by one, thanking god they're not deep enough for me to get stiches. I sigh and lean back against the wall. I wince as my broken arm hits the wall briefly and remember it will heal in six weeks. _Six weeks._

There aren't any windows, but since John is so considerate, he gave me a glow-in-the-dark watch. In the ceiling, there are eight fist-sized holes, so I can tell whether it's night or day. There is also a few tiny ones on the wall I'm leaning against. It's 11am, Wednesday. 29th of September.

Thank You Lord, for such smart watches.

I lift my unbroken arm up and flash the light against the wall. It has a bunch of tally marks. I found an old knife blade and have been carving the days I've been here; including the time I have been unconscious.

4 weeks and two days. A month and two days. 30 days exactly. Oh joy.

In that time period, I've been beaten, tortured, abused, traumatised and ripped away from my friends twice.

He shot Sikowitz.

He _shot _my teacher.

All I can remember is Cat's pained expression as she had to get to the ground. Everyone's fear and facial expressions. It hurt. When he pulled out the gun, my heart stopped. He threatened my friends. He put the gun to my head. My mind screamed _shoot me, let my friends go_, but I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I saw Sikowitz collapse after a gun fire. I can't remember the order of all of those events, it was so blurry and quick.

I sigh. I hope Sikowitz is ok. And my friends and family. Dad must be on the case to find me 24/7. Mom will probably be there with him. I'm not sure about Trina, but she _does_ love me. We are sisters after all. Sisters…

I wonder if Tilly is better yet? I hope so.

And back to my friends, how are they? André? Beck? Cat? Robbie? Even Jade? Wait, Cat. Will she be ok? She's probably an emotional mess, she never deals with these things too well. I know the others care about me too; I saw how they tried to save me. Out of all of that, I kept seeing Cat crying. Tears rolling down her face. All of their faces.

"I-I miss you g-guys." I choke out. Tears form in my eyes, but I blink them away, remembering John's words he said to me yesterday.

"Quit crying you idiot. Suck it up; crying is a sign of weakness."

_Crying is a sign of weakness. _

I wince as I hear footsteps. Oh joy. He's coming for another 'visit'.

I look down at all of my cuts, scrapes and then my broken arm. Over the years I have become stronger. I will show everybody that I'm strong. I will power through this. I will see everybody again.

The door flies open, revealing John and the group of guys that brought me to him. It's still dark, but I can make out their faces. One of them picks me up and blindfolds me. They carry me somewhere, and I hear a door lock shut. He places me down on something soft.

A bed?

Oh no. God please send me a sign they aren't planning what I think they are. Someone hand cuffs my wrists to the metal bedhead and my ankles to the end of the bed. I sit like a starfish. Please God, help me.

Someone undoes the blindfold and I can see. I want to puke. John and his sick friends from Sherwood are surrounding me.

"M-Mark? F-F-Fred? I-Ian?"

"Hello beautiful." Ian smirks. "Did you miss us?"

"N-No w-way." I growl. "What are you doing here?" I ask, glaring at them. "John asked us to come and see you." Mark chuckles. "We want to say sorry for bringing you here that night. I think we hurt you by accident." They begin to laugh. "You want to say sorry?" I whimper. "Yep, I love the dress." Fred grins, looking up and down my body. I wish the dress was longer.

"So, should we get started?" I shake my head furiously. "When I g-get out, you'll all be thrown in j-jail for kidnapping and r-rape!" I scream. "Don't worry; we're not going to do that." Ian laughs. "And they'll never find us, they won't have any proof."

"There's the f-fact my f-friends were t-there!" I growl. "And m-me of c-course." Mark grabs my chin roughly and makes me look into his eyes. "That's where you're wrong." He hisses. "They'll have to find your dead body first."

"W-WHAT?" I gasp, tears forming in my eyes. "After we finish with you…" John pauses, pulling out a knife. "…We won't have any use of you, will we? And then we'll have to … _dispose _of the evidence." Tears spill down my face.

When they get bored of torturing me…they'll kill me…..

"Oh don't cry yet, we haven't even started." Mark chuckles, looking at John. John smirks and presses the blade to my thigh. "You ready?" he laughs and begins slicing lines of red across my legs. I scream in pain as loud as I can.

John starts carving words, laughing at my screams.

"Music to my ears." He says. "But like in space, no one can hear you scream."

**Oooooh almost cliff-hanger in a way! Haha. Thank you people who reviewed, and the other readers for your continued support, but me need more reviewers! Lol. Anyways more Victorious episodes coming out, so everyone watch them to keep the show going! Pwease! **

**Yes Cat has snapped, she is very emotional and too many things at once can send her crying. If you don't know what I mean, watch Andre's Horrible Girl and see the earthquake scene and when she almost gets into trouble with Mr Gibbins. If I was Cat, or any of Tori's friends, I'd be very emotional. Wouldn't you? Especially with everything that's happening to them and to Tori. **

**BTW Tilly is an OC I made, and see if you can figure out her importance in this story and her relationship with Tori by messaging me or putting it in a review or if there is any other way to tell me who you think she is. She is very important to this story in my eyes, might cause a bit of a twist.**

**E.g They put intruders in Big Brother to stir up other housemates!**

**P.S, Please check out my new story, I Want to Survive, and Hunger Games fan fic, where Rue wins! Yay~! Also, I'm very happy and proud to say after only having an account for a few months, I've had a lot of great comments on my story, and I'm already co-writing with Metal4k. Check out our story: 'The Hunted.' Where the Victorious gang goes camping, but will all of them come home? Please read them and review!**


	10. Paparazzi

**The title of this story and the idea came from Lady Gaga's song Paparazzi. Thanks to all of the readers and reviews.**

_"Music to my ears." He says. "But like in space, no one can hear you scream."_

Her Saviour, Chapter 10: Paparazzi

TORI'S POV

It hurts. Everything hurts. My arms, legs, stomach. I'm pretty sure my left leg is almost, or if not, broken. It hurts as much as my arm did when it broke. The handcuffs have been replaced with sharp wire. It digs into my wrists and ankles. I should be happy I'm alive. I'm not, of course. I feel like I'd rather die than go through this excruciating pain.

They are using me for entertainment, I realise that. And when they get bored, they'll murder me because I'll be of no use. That's sick on so many levels. They used knives, and cut deep into my skin and carved words. John even used a lighter, and now I have burns all over my stomach, neck, face, and arms. It stings, but it isn't as bad as it was an hour ago.

I remember the pain, their laughs, my screams, my tears. I blacked out more than three times because the pain was so unbearable.

It feels like it was only a few seconds ago, but their 'visit' was about four hours ago. I'm not bothered to try and look at my watch, the wire will only dig into my skin more. I let more tears fall from my eyes, choking back sobs. I can hear them a few rooms away. Their loud footsteps muffled through the walls.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

A clink of glasses. More footsteps. Coming closer. The door flies open, revealing John and Mark. "Hey Gorgeous." Mark smirks. He walks over and grips my maybe-broken leg, hard. I wince. "Oh, did I hurt you?" he asks as if I was a three-year-old. John laughs as he sees my tears. "You're such a weakling." He chuckles. "But seeing you cry is hilarious." he slaps my face hard on my burn marks. "I'm guessing you enjoyed the lighters as much as we did?" they both begin to laugh, hitting my burns, making me cry out in pain.

"S-Stop." I choke out. John glares at me. "What did you say?" he growls.

"S-Stop." I repeat. He slaps me as hard as he can. Tears form, but I will not cry anymore. "I DARE you to repeat that." He challenges. "STOP!" I attempt to shout. His eyes flash with anger. He and Mark begin beating me with their fists, before Fred and Ian join them. They unleash a torment of attacks, until John pulls out his blood-stained knife again. "This is how you're learning your lessons!" he snaps, and begins to carve again. I scream in pain. "Only talk when you're spoken to and asked for an answer! I already told you that!" The others begin bashing me in the head, and soon enough, I lose consciousness.

JADE'S POV

"How about this one?" Beck finds a video of Tori's first performance at H.A. "Play it." I connect the laptop to the T.V. Cat scribbles in her diary, biting her lip to stop it from trembling. She sniffles a little bit, but continues writing. "Cat?" I ask softly. "What?" she doesn't look at me. "Do you want to watch 'Make it Shine' with us? Will it help you?" she stops writing and looks at the floor. "Maybe." She says.

"Cat, please talk to me." I plead. "I don't want to." She begins writing again. "Cat, I know you're sad and angry, but talking helps." I try again. "No, it doesn't. It makes me sad." She wipes her eyes with her free hand. "I know you miss Tori, we all-"

"Cut it out!" she starts to sob, cutting me off. "You keep saying you know how I feel, but do you really? None of you have nightmares every night about her being hurt! I-It's too much! I j-just need to think, and none of you will leave me alone! I miss her and I want and n-need her back!" she buries her face in her hands. I try to hug her, but she pushes me away. "I want to be a-alone!" she sobs. "I'm sorry, Cat. I didn't mean anything." I say softly. "I k-know." Cat sniffles and hugs the book to her chest. "Do you still want to watch the video?"

"Maybe, but I want to be alone." I nod, and leave her alone. "How is she?" Robbie asks softly. "Not good." I sigh. "She definitely wants to be alone. She said she'll watch the video, but she wants to see it alone." Robbie nods sadly. "Ok, I guess we'll have to be careful around her for a few days." He says. "Maybe even a week or more." My heart drops. "I hope it's not that long." I whisper. "Same." Robbie sighs and starts the video.

We sit down on the couch (except for Cat) and watch closely. Tori comes onto the stage, looking scared and nervous. She looks younger, her hair shorter and straighter, since this was almost two years ago. She looks over to Andre nervously, and he nods encouragingly. She looks back to the crowd.

"_Here I am, once again, feeling lost but now and then."_ She sings softly, slowly getting louder. _"I breathe it in, to let it go."_ She motions for the music to speed up. _"And you don't know where you are now, or what it will come to, if only somebody could hear._" Her voice is strong, and her nervousness is completely gone. _"When you figure out how," _the dancers come out, and Tori starts dancing with them. _"You're lost in the moment, you disappear_." Her voice is amazing and loud as she drags out 'disappear'. She dances across the stage.

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. Not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turn out right." _The crowd is cheering. _"'Cos you know when you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination! In my victory, just remember me, when I MAKE IT SHINE!" _everyone cheers and claps. Watching this, I realise how much I missed Tori's voice. I feel a stabbing pain in my heart. I miss her.

"How about Beggin' On Your Knees?" Beck suggests. "Yeah, I wanna see Ryder's face." André laughs. We play it.

"_Hey, my mic isn't working." Ryder says. "Bummer."_ Tori says, making us laugh. _"Hit it Andre!" she calls. "Andre?" the curtains open, revealing Andre and the band we hired. The music starts, and Beck and Robbie make Ryder stay and watch while Sinjin shines the light on him. "You had it all,"_

–_TIME SKIP-_

"_One day, you'll be Beggin' On Your Knees for me! One day, you'll be Beggin' On Your Knees for me! One Day!" the music stops, and everyone cheers. Ryder's Ex's laugh and he frowns and storms off._

"I can't believe how much I missed her voice." I say after a pause. "Yeah." Beck says. He looks at me, and his expression changes to shock. "Jade.." he sighs. "What?" I brush my fingers against my cheek and freeze. Tears. I'm actually crying because of Tori. "I'm fine." I say, but I know I'm not. Beck's eyes are watery too, Andre looks like he's going to cry, and Robbie is wiping away his own tears. "Tori.." I whisper, burying my face in my hands. "Cat's right. We need you."

CAT'S POV

I wait until everyone leaves for grocery shopping and creep over to the couch. I press play on the video, and hold Mr Longneck close for comfort. After I watch them, I turn off the T.V and sob into Mr Longneck. I'm so happy I have him; he's always been a good listener and neck to cry on. He's warm and fluffy. Oh no, I've got my mascara on him. "I'm s-s-or-r-y M-m-mister Longneck." I cry, rushing to clean him. "I d-didn't mean to!" I wail, scrubbing him with the wash cloth. "Cat, what are you doing?" a voice asks kindly. "I was crying and I got make-up all over Mr Longneck!" I sniff.

"Why were you crying?" the voice asks. "Because Tori's gone!" I sob, closing my eyes shut. "I'm right here." I open my eyes, looking at Tori smiling at me. "TORI!" I scream, rushing to hug her as tight as I can. "Cat, I can't breathe!"

"How did you-" I begin. "Ssh, Cat. It doesn't matter. I'm here, aren't I?" I nod, and hug her again. "It's ok, Cat." She wraps her arms around me and rocks me slightly. I've missed that. "It's been a whole month." I sniffle. "But I'm here now, ok?" I nod, hugging her harder. "I love you, Tori, never leave again!"

**A/N: Cori FRIENDSHIP. Ok? Everyone's friendship is building with Tori as they realise how much they miss her and stuff. This is strictly Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie. Kay? Every other ship is friendship only. **

My eyes shoot open, and I look around. I'm on the couch, holding Mr Longneck close, just like I was before- wait, was it just a dream? NO! It felt so real! I start crying again, and the door opens, showing everyone with concerned expressions and bags of groceries. I was asleep the whole time. I sob harder, and Jade rushes over to me. "Cat, it's ok, you were just dreaming." She's acting like I had another nightmare. "I didn't have a nightmare!" I choke out. "I had a dream, and Tori was there! S-She said she would never l-leave again! It felt so real!" I hug Mr Longneck closer. "She was so warm…" Jade sighs. "Cat, I'm sorry, but you're not alone during this."

I look up, and so does Mr Longneck. "We all miss Tori, ok? We watched those videos, we all started crying. All of us. Robbie, Beck, Andre, even me! Jade West cried because she misses Tori Vega. You know what? I'm not mad. I don't think I'm weak. Tori is my friend, hell, even a sister to me, and I miss her! We all need her, and we're going to get her back." I bite my lip and nod slowly. "How?" I ask. "We'll think of something, won't we?" she places a hand on my shoulder. "Look at all we've been through, we broke out of jail, we went to the Platinum Music Awards, we even broke into Wanko's for that sale, and we did so much more. We can pull through this, and we can think of something."

"Ok." I wipe away my remaining tears. "Thanks Jadey." She smiles and rubs my forearm in an act of comfort. "Do you want to go get some ice-cream?"

JADE'S POV (Again, I know.)

"Mm, I love ice-cream!" Cat giggles, eating her sundae. "Who doesn't?" I smile, feeling actually happy and normal for the first time in four weeks. "You can say that again." Beck sighs. "I can't remember how long it's been since I actually had ice-cream." Andre laughs. "Me too." Robbie agrees. I look over at Cat, who's smiling again. I'm happy that she's come back to us.

"So could we get pizza tonight?" Cat asks in between bites. "Whatever you guys want." Andre shrugs. "I could do with some pepperoni." Beck says, making us all laugh. "Yeah, sure." Robbie says. I just nod. I suddenly hear a massive wave of clicks and shuttering sounds. "Do you guys hear that?" Cat whimpers. "Yeah." Beck frowns, looking behind us. I gape at the sight. About thirty or forty photographers are outside, snapping their cameras at us, shouting questions through the glass. Cat puts her hands over her ears and shuts her eyes.

"I don't like shouting!" she sniffles. "We got to get her out of here." Robbie says worriedly. The owner sees the paparazzi and threatens to call the police. They take no notice. "My car's a street away." Beck panics. "I guess we'll make a run for it." Andre says. "We can't!" I snap. "They'll follow us to Tori's house and never leave us alone, or her after she's found!"

"But we might not-"

"We will find her, Shapiro!" I seethe. Tori's a fighter. She'll hold out and we will rescue her. He nods, realising his foolish comment. "Sorry." He says. "It's cool, now what are we going to do?" I look around. The owner, Mr Gregory, comes up to us. "You can go through the back door." He says, pointing past the ice-cream bar. "You can go through there. I can also call the cops, though. Would you like me to call them?" I look back at the others. "Thanks, but we can make it." Beck says. "Thanks for the offer." I smile. "It's ok; you kids are my best customers. Take care, ok?" I nod, smiling still. "Thanks." I say sincerely. "It's fine." He insists. "Take extra care of Cat." He whispers. "I will, you can count on me." I say. "I know I can, Jade."

We go through the back door, with the owner distracting them. "Quick, let's go!" Beck whispers. We all run through the alleyway, taking a short cut. "There's the parking lot!" Cat says. We turn around the corner, sprinting as a few of the camera guys spot us. "THERE THEY ARE!" one shouts. I curse under my breath, grabbing Cat's hand and running faster. We're fast, but so are they. We reach Beck's car, and he unlocks it, yelling for us to get in. I pull Cat in next to me and slam the door shut. Beck locks all of the doors, and we pull our seatbelts on.

"Drive!" Robbie screams. "They're right behind us!" Beck steps on the gas, but we're surrounded. All I can see is white from the cameras. "ARE YOU TORI VEGA'S FRIENDS?" One shouts. "What are your thoughts?" Cat whimpers. "WHERE DO YOU THINK SHE IS?" more shouts. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN HER?" They bang on the windows. "WHO TOOK HER?"

"WE DON'T KNOW!" I scream. "LEAVE US ALONE!" Cat starts to cry. "DID ANY OF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE KIDNAPPING?" Beck stops the car. "They won't move!" he roars over the shouts and accusations. "I'm scared!" Cat squeals. "We'll be home soon." I comfort. "We have to run." Andre says. "Can't we just wait until they leave?" Robbie cries. "We can't, Paparazzi doesn't take no for an answer. We'll come back and get the car, or someone could pick it up for us."

"He's right." Beck says. "We'll run for it, my Dad can pick it up." Without hesitation, we climb out of the car and push our way through the crowd as the accusations and questions are shouted at us. "DID ANY OF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE KIDNAPPING?" is repeated over and over again. "NO!" Cat screams. "WE DIDN'T! TORI'S OUR FR-" she breaks off, crying. I tighten my grip on her wrist and she yelps. We're cut off from the others as two cameras are shoved in my face. "We've heard you hate Tori. Did you organise the kidnapping?" I rip the cameras out of their hands, stomp on them with my heels, and sprint with Cat.

"JADE!" Beck grabs my free hand, and pulls us forwards as we keep running. "LEAVE US ALONE!" Andre shouts. "ARE YOU INVOLVED IN THE KIDNAPPING?" they keep screaming. "NO WE'RE NOT! SHUT UP!" Robbie yells. "I j-just wanted i-ice-cream!" Cat cries at the reporters and photographers. They snap more pictures and continue chasing us. Finally they start to slow down, and after an hour of running, they leave us alone. Cat stops crying too, as we drive home silently.

ROBBIE'S POV

"That was intense." I say after we finish watching a movie. None of us have spoken about the paparazzi today. "Yeah, how did they find us?" Jade asks. "Probably someone in the store texted them. People always get paid for getting the paparazzi what they want." Beck shrugs. "Dang." Andre says. Cat yawns. "Wanna go to bed, cutie?" _Damn why did I say that? _

She shakes her head. "I don't want the nightmares to come back." She says in a small voice. "I'll read you a story?" I suggest. She shakes her head again. "I don't want to be alone, but I always am in the dream." She says.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Cat bites her lip and nods. We stand up, and she grabs my hand, leading me upstairs. Trina let Cat sleep in her room, since being in Tori's makes her miss her when she sees her stuff. Also, no one wanted to be anywhere near Trina's room. So, Cat has the room to herself. Lately, I've been staying in here with her, she hates being alone. Especially in a situation like this, she needs me more than ever.

"Robbie can you turn around?" she asks. "Why?" I ask, dumbfounded. "I'm not in my PJ's, silly!" she giggles. Blushing madly, I turn around closing my eyes and covering them with my hands. "No peeking!" she says. "Don't worry!" I laugh, blushing more. My face is probably beetroot now. Man, this is awkward. "Seriously Robbie, you better not be looking!" she says. "I'm not I swear!"

"Ok almost done, I just need to find-"

"CAT! I seriously don't want to know!" I gasp. "Oh, ok. Finished."

I turn around. She's wearing a pink nightie, with a kitten design on it. "It's pretty, where did you get it?" I ask, trying to make conversation. "Tori gave it to me for my birthday this year." She sighs. _Well, that didn't go well. _Shut up, brain. _You shut up. _Am I really having a mental war with myself now?

"Come." Cat pats the bed as she gets under the covers. I turn off the lights and lie down next to her. "Robbie, why did they take her?" she asks sadly. "Because they're mean and bad people. When the police find Tori, they are being put in jail for a long time." I say. "What if they're hurting her?"

"Cat.." I trail off, not wanting to go into this. "Tell me, Robbie. Are they hurting her?" she asks fiercely. I take a deep breath. "Yes." I sigh. "Why?" she sniffs. "I don't know, Cat." She nods and places her head on my chest. "Can you stay in here until she's found?" she asks. "I'm alone in here, every night. _Please_."

I kiss her forehead.

"Of course I will."

**Longest chapter so far! Over 3,000 words! A bit of Cabbie at the end? Hm? Anyone watch the new episode Wanko's Warehouse? Hilarious! Loved Cat. "I wanted to lick the laser beam with my tongue."-Cat. "You want to know what flavour it is, don't you?" –Tori. *Please Review!* **


	11. Searching

"_I'm alone in here, every night. Please."_

_I kiss her forehead._

"_Of course I will."_

Her Saviour Chapter 11: Searching

One Week later…

Beck's P.O.V

"_Sources say that they are still hiding from the press, maybe because they really were involved in the kidnapping of Miss Tori Vega_-" I click the T.V off and throw the controller onto the couch. "Why are they still showing that?" I demand. "It's been a whole week since that happened!"

"Beck, you gotta chill, man." Andre says. "They're just trying to make money, putting us on the news and in tabloids. Of course no one would actually think we would do such a thing!" I slump down onto the couch next to him. "I dunno, Andre. It makes us look like we're bad people, the way we're running away like we're hiding something." I say.

"Well they shot it from a bad angle, and used that to make a story." Jade says, leaning against the couch, drinking coffee. "I guess." I shrug. "Hey, have you guys seen Cat?" Robbie asks, coming downstairs. "No, why?"

"I can't find her anywhere! I've check the entire house twice, and I'm really worried. She's been so emotional lately, she could hurt herself!" he tugs at his hair. "Chill, we'll find her." Jade says, and we begin searching. This is just like her breakdown at H.A when she ran out of class and hid from us.

"CAT?" I shout, cupping my hands around my mouth. "CAT?" No answer. "CAT, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Cat?" I yell, running into Tori's bedroom. "Cat, are you in here?" I check under the bed and in the cupboards. "Cat, we're worried, where are you?" I look under the desk. Nope. "Cat, please answer!" I call out, searching every room in the house. "Did you see her?" Jade asks worriedly. "No, but she couldn't have gone far. Maybe she just went on a walk or something." I soothe. "Beck, she wouldn't have gone without telling us, would she?"

That sends me panicking again.

"BECK!" Robbie's panicked voice cries. "What?" he's in Trina's room, shaking. "Rob, talk to me." I take a few steps closer. "Rob, talk to me." I repeat. "C-Cat." He whispers. He points to the floor and my heart stops.

Blood.

ROBBIE'S POV

I don't waste any time. Cat, is somewhere out there, and she's hurt. _My_ Cat. Precious Caterina Valentine. I grab my keys and get into my car straight away. Beck follows me, knocking on the window. "What?" I snap. "Where are you going?" he asks calmly. "We don't know where she is." I glare at him. "But we know she's hurt, and that's all I need. I will _find_ her." I pull my seatbelt on. "You're not going alone, Andre's coming with you."

"Fine, if you find anything tell me straight away." I tell him, as Andre gets into the passenger seat. "I will, don't worry." He says. "Jade and I will go looking for her as well. She can't be far, Rob." I look at him. "But she can be hurt."

"Ok, we've got a list of places." Andre says, writing on a piece of paper while I drive. "Ice-Cream Parlour, Frozen Yogurt Shop, Beach, her house, or the Police Station."

"Where should we go first?" I ask, pulling over. "Well, I'll call Beck and Jade so we can split the list." He dials Beck's number and puts it on speaker.

"_What's up, man? You find her?" _Beck's voice asks.

"No, but we have a list of possible places she could be at." Andre says.

"_Tell me."_

"Ice-Cream Parlour, Fro-Yo shop, Venice Beach, her house, or the Police Station. Maybe a few of her fave stores"

"_Jade and I are close to the Ice-Cream and Fro-Yo places, we'll go there."_

"Should we split up, like all four of us?" Andre asks.

"_We'll cover more ground I guess, so yeah."_

"Bye." He ends the call. "I'll check the station and beach." He says. "I'll go get my car, good luck." I nod, and drive off. 1st Stop: The Valentine's.

I arrive at the Valentine Residence. It's a large white three-storey house with a large rose garden that Cat and her mother have been growing for a while. I see a convertible in the driveway, so someone must be home. Something tugs onto my trouser leg, and my heart breaks. Cat's snow-white cat I got her last year for Christmas, since she was dying to get a cat. Every time she needed to feed it she'd say: "My name's Cat and I'm feeding a cat! That's so weird! Wait; can I eat cat food if my name is Cat?"

She named in Snowflake because of her fur. "Hey Snowflake." I smile, rubbing her behind the ears. She purrs and snuggles against my leg. I take it she remembers me, since I went over to Cat's house so often, teaching her how to look after a cat properly. I bought Snowflake a lot of toys. Cat loves Snowflake to bits, and she says it was the best Christmas present ever.

I knock onto the door lightly. "Coming!" a happy voice says. Mrs Valentine opens the door, and Snowflake scampers inside. "Oh hello, Robbie. What a lovely surprise!" she beams. "Hi Mrs Valentine, is Cat here?" I ask. "No, you just missed her. She came to grab a few more of her clothes." She says. "Did she seem strange or say where she was going." Mrs Valentine shakes her head.

"She said she needed to go, and she seemed very serious, but sad." I nod. "She's been very emotional lately." I agree. "Well you can't blame her." Mrs Valentine sighs. "It was just odd, she said 'I love you' as if she was leaving." That makes me panic a bit. "Ok, bye!" I rush to my car and call Andre, putting him on speaker so I can focus on driving.

"_Hey Rob, I checked out the station and she wasn't there, or at any of her favourite stores, frozen food places, Cupcake stores, or even Hollywood Arts."_

"She's not at her house, her Mom said she had been there a few minutes ago and grabbed some stuff, and she said she had to go. But where?"

"_The beach, it's one of the last places."_

"Ok, we'll meet there."

"_Ok, stay strong Rob; I'm sure she's fine."_

"I hope so."

I don't even bother locking my car; I fling the door open and run down through the sand. "CAT!" I shout, hoping she's here. "CAT!" I trip over something, and fall onto my face. "Ouch!" I realise I tripped over something in the sand. A stick. Something shines in the sand grains. I pick it up and freeze. It's a heart necklace with Valentine engraved on the back. I open it and find a small letter.

_Dear everyone, it's Cat. If you're reading this, you know I'm gone, and if it's not Robbie, Jade, Beck, can you please give it to them?_

_I've gone to find Tori and bring her home to us. You guys said she can't be far. I want her and need her to come home or I'll feel empty forever. I'll be sad. I'm not coming home until I find her, please don't worry. _

_If you're looking for me, I won't be going to Sherwood so don't look there. _

_-Cat Valentine xoxoxoxoxo_

"DAMN IT!" I shot ignoring the weird looks. I collapse onto the sand and scream. "ROBBIE!" Andre shouts, rushing over to me. I hand him the note.

Please Cat, don't hurt yourself.

CAT'S POV

I cross my legs and fold my hands on my lap. Waiting for buses are bor-ing. I've been here for a whole 15 minutes. Why isn't it here? Oh wait, there it is. "Bus to Sherwood?" the driver calls out. "Yes!" a few people say. We pile onto the bus. I pull on my seat belt and place my travelling bag on the seat next to me. I open it and take Mr Longneck out, before re-zipping it again.

"Hi Mr Longneck." I wave. He looks confused. He's probably wondering why I'm going to Sherwood. "That's where Tori used to go to school, silly." I giggle. "Maybe someone from there will know where she is." He looks at me. "I didn't tell them, or they wouldn't let me go!" I protest before he starts lecturing me. "I'm sorry I woke you up early, but Robbie always notices when I'm missing or something's wrong." I look out of the window, remembering this morning.

_It's 5:45am. Cat crept quietly out of bed, slipping a pillow underneath the covers so it would look like she was still there. She grabbed her backpack and shoved most of her clothes inside it, as well as a water bottle and a packed lunch she had made after everyone had gone to bed._

_She had made this decision after the nightmares had started, which was over a week ago. She was scared, she didn't want the others worrying about her, and if she had told them, they would yell at her and call her stupid._

_She hates yelling, it makes her pass out._

_Cat tucks a strand of velvet hair behind her ear and looks sadly at Robbie. He rolls over and faces her, still asleep. "I'm sorry." Is all she can say. She kisses him on the cheek, a long kiss, knowing it might be a while before they are together again._

_She crept quietly to Tori's room, looking sadly at her friends. Jade and Beck were in Tori's bed, Beck's arms wrapped protectively around Jade's waist, as if he didn't want to lose her. Andre was lying facing Cat, sleeping in the trundle bed that was usually stowed under Tori's bed. She stood in the doorway, watching. _

_Jade snuggled into Beck, subconsciously placing her hands on his. He tightened his grip, resting his head onto her pillow, with his lips brushing against the back of her head. Andre rolled over onto his back, pulling the blankets over him up to his neck. He curled up under them, like he was cold._

"_I'm sorry." She said, the exact thing she had said to Robbie._

"_Cat?" Jade asked. "You're dreaming." Cat said automatically. "Goodnight." Jade said, half-asleep, cuddling Beck. "Goodnight and Goodbye."_

_Cat walked back to Trina's bedroom. She looked at Robbie and sighed. She found a book and looked through it, until a sharp pain hit her finger. Papercut. A tiny drop fell onto the ground as Cat ran downstairs and out into her journey._

"And that's what happened." I finish. Mr Longneck looks sad. "I have to find Tori. I can't let her get hurt anymore! Robbie said they're hurting her!" I huff. He's been silent this whole trip, so he must miss her too. "I know." I say softly, kissing his head.

15 minutes later, we arrive at Tori's old school. Me and Mr Longneck get off of the bus and head towards the school. It's so big. We walk through the corridors, taking in all the science-based posters. This school has nothing to do with the arts. Phooey, why would Tori like it? It looks so boring. Where are all of the coloured walls? All of the lockers are just navy blue. Bor-ing. A passing teacher stops us. "Are you new?" she asks.

"Um, I don't know. Hi, I'm Cat, this is Mr Longneck!" I beam. "We're looking for Tori!" the lady's face falls. "Are you kidding me?" she snaps. My smile falls. "N-No, Tori's my friend. I came l-looking for her." I sniff. Her face softens. "Ok, I'm sorry." She says softly. "Tori's been taken by a mean man." I nod. I know that. "She's not here, and that's for certain. I'm sorry Miss." I look down at the floor. "Thanks anyway." I pout. She smiles. "Does anyone know you came looking for her? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I nod. "My friends are probably looking for me." I say in a small voice. "Well, do you want to wait for them? I could call them."

"No!" I say quickly. "I want to find Tori, and they'll stop me!" The lady, or "Lucy" on her name tag, shakes her head. "You don't have to go searching for her. The police are doing that every single second. Right now they are probably finding her. You can just be brave for her."

"But, they're taking so long." I sniffle. "I need her back now."

"Sweetie, it's only been a month, most people aren't found for quite a lot longer." Lucy sighs. "Oh," She hands me a tissue, and I blow my nose. "Do you want some tea? Coffee? Soft Drink and biscuits?" I nod.

"Yes please! I love biscuits! Do you have chocolate?"

"We have indeed." She smiles.

Soon we are eating vanilla and chocolate biscuits and having tea. I hold it with my pinkie in the air and try an English accent. Lucy laughs and says she likes it. "So what do I do?" I ask, sipping my tea. "I think you should leave this to the police to find her." Lucy says. "Her father is an officer, no?"

"He's in the hospital."

"Yes, but he'll get out soon." She presses. "In 2 more weeks." I say. "Yes, but Tori will be found." She takes a biscuit. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No thanks, I'll take the bus." I tell her, hugging Mr Longneck. "Ok, feel free to take the cookies home. Take care Cat, and please don't go searching alone." I nod, taking the cookies, eating a few as I walk out of the office.

The bus screeches to a stop, and I get off. Walking through the parking lot, I stop. This is where she was taken. Hollywood Arts. I don't know why they closed it. What's wrong with a present? There are 7 police cars, and heaps of yellow tape around the school.

"Miss! What are you doing here?" One officer shouts at me. "I need to find Tori!" I shout back. "Is this some kind of sick joke? She's not bloody here!" he roars at me. I ignore him and take off towards the school. "WAIT!" All of them shout. "GET OUT OF THERE, IT'S A BOMB-"

I skid to a stop.

5…

Oh no….I hug Mr Longneck close.

4…

The bomb sends out a beam and sense I'm there.

3…

The doors slam shut.

2…

They're locked. The police are trying to open them.

1…

I look to the bomb; I see Tori and John on the screen. She's crying my name.

0…

The last thing I hear is a loud explosion.

**CAAAAAAT! Wow massive cliff-hanger. Will Cat make it? Will she die? Where are the others? Robbie's reaction? Will he make it without a certain redhead? Find out next weekend!**

**None of you have guessed correctly to who Tilly is, but one guess was VERY, VERY CLOSE. Keep guessing! I'll message you if you're right.**

**Yes, Robbie bought Cat, a cat which she named Snowflake. It's only a year old, so it's a very tiny little kitten. Just so you're sure, this is NOT one of those stories where Cat's family abuses her, 'Cos I'm not a big fan of those. Anyways, what did you like? *Review!***


	12. Deep Chizz

_I skid to a stop. 5…_

_Oh no….I hug Mr Longneck close. 4…_

_The bomb sends out a beam and sense I'm there. 3…_

_The doors slam shut. 2…_

_They're locked. The police are trying to open them. 1…_

_I look to the bomb; I see Tori and John on the screen. She's crying my name 0…_

_The last thing I hear is a loud explosion._

Her Saviour Chapter 12: Deep Chizz.

ROBBIE'S POV

I officially HATE hospitals now. I can't even believe what has happened in the past month, and what has recently happened in the past 48 hours. It's been a month and two weeks since Tori was taken. It's been 36 hours since Cat went to find Tori. It's been twelve hours since I got a call.

_Robbie's mobile started to ring. The number was unknown. He glanced at the screen quizzically, and decided to answer it. "Hello?" he asked. He was praying it wasn't anything to do with Cat. She was still missing. "Is this Mr Robert Shapiro?" an adult asked from the other end of the line. Robbie licked his lips nervously. "Yes." No one ever used his full name. "You're the emergency contact for Miss Caterina Valentine, no?"_

"_Yes I am, only if her family is unavailable." Robbie said quickly. "Is there something wrong?" he demanded. "Yes, unfortunately. It seems The Valentines have gone on a trip to New Jersey for their son. "Yes," Robbie said. "Yesterday afternoon they left. They'll be gone for at least another month." The adult sighed. "I need you Mr Shapiro, to come to the hospital for Miss Valentine, she was at a bomb sight and caught in the explosion." Robbie's heart stopped. _

"_Come immediately." And they hung up. Robbie dropped his phone._

The others have given up on trying talking to me about two hours ago. Ever since we got here, I've been too numb to talk. I can barely think straight. I stare at the ground. My heart has broken into a billion pieces. As soon as we walked in here, I've been numb.

I can't feel anything at all. Every emotion has been drained out of me. I can feel the sympathetic glances from my friends. I don't care. I'm ignoring them. I can hear what they're saying.

"He's just sitting there." André whispers. "No emotion at all." Beck sighs. "It's a state most people go into at times like this. So much has happened recently and he's just shut down." He tells André. Beck lowers his voice more. "Just like Jade." I somehow find the strength to look up at Jade. She's lying down on her side, curled up on two plastic chairs. Her stare is blank. I look back at the floor again. My legs are stiff, but I don't care.

"Babe?" Beck asks. "Jade, at least move or something." Pause. "Jade?" he repeats. I decide to zone out. I close my eyes. It's gone silent. I open them.

A doctor looks at us sadly. "I'm sorry." He says. "Caterina passed away at 2:35pm." Everyone tenses up and freezes. "No." Jade whispers. "NO!" she wails. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" she screams. Beck gathers Jade in his arms as she cries and screams. She throws her arms around his neck and cries into his chest. Beck bites his lip and chokes out a sob. "Cat." He sighs. Andre starts kicking everything in sight over. I stay still. Not feeling a thing.

I stand up and leave. A few minutes later I arrive at my house. Not Tori's. I got to the kitchen and open a drawer. Mom and Dad aren't home, that's good. I take a knife out, going upstairs. I climb out through the attic window and stand on the roof.

"Cat, I'm coming with you." I whisper. I look up to the very cloudy sky. Almost perfectly, they part to form a line pointed at me. "Hurry Robbie." I hear her voice giggle. "I'm waiting!" I smile, knowing we'll be together forever. Nothing will separate us now, Cat. I lift the knife up. "I'm coming Cat. I love you."

I plunge the knife into my heart.

Beep…..beep…..beep….beep….beep.

I open my eyes. "Robbie?" André's voice asks. I groan. "What type of chiz was that?" he demands. "Whaaat?" I slur. "You freaked us all out!" he snaps. "You went into a chizzin' spastic!" He glares at me.

"You were just sitting there with no emotion at all, and then you started screaming, kicking, and attacking all of us. You passed out, man." He holds his head in his hands. "C-Cat?" I mumble out as a question. "She's not doing too well." He sighs heavily. "She's still in intensive care, and she's being operated on again. Anyways, we know our Lil' Red will be ok, but it's you we have a problem with." I look down at my chest. No wound. Cat's alive! It was only a dream! SHE'S ALIVE! Wait, I'm restrained to the bed?

**(A/N: Aha you thought I killed off Cat **_**and**_** Robbie? No way! Cabbie 4eva!)**

Beck and Jade come in. Well, Beck basically drags Jade in. She slumps into a chair, emotionless, but holding her face. "Man, what the heck?" Beck snarls. He's glaring at me like I did something horrible. He notices that I'm looking the restraints. "Yes, you're restrained!" He growls. "You attacked us, and the doctors that tried to help you!" My heart falls. "You are one piece of-"

"BECK!" André snaps. "Seriously calm the chizz down!" he glances back at me. "But continue, 'cos he needs to hear this." Beck clenches his teeth. "Robert Anthony Shapiro, you _slapped_ my precious girlfriend."

Oh. My. Chizz.

I _slapped_ Jade?

I.

Slapped.

_Jade_?

I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off. "I don't want to hear one single word from you! I don't even want to be in the same room with you, and I don't want Jade anywhere near you!" He shouts. "I never lose my cool, but abusing my girlfriend…is one thing no man will stand for. I want you out of my sight. I can't stand to look at you." He gets up and goes over to Jade. I notice a large red bruise on her cheek and a few scratches. Beck places his hand softly over it, and she winces. "Baby, I'm sorry." He whispers to her. He glares back at me, taking Jade back out to the waiting room.

"I-"

"Don't start." André sighs heavily. "You aren't off the hook just because I'm not screaming at you." I close my mouth before more damage is done. "I did that before. When you were being sedated."

"_ROBBIE CALM DOWN!" Beck shouted. Jade came out of her "numb/frozen" state and tried to calm him down. She yelled his name. She grabbed his arms. "STOP IT!" she screamed. Robbie didn't hear her in his seizure-like state. He kicked her in the shin and stomach and got one of his hands free._

_SLAP._

_Jade fell sideways. "JADE!" Beck screamed. He lunged at Robbie, but André held him back. Doctors rushed to Robbie, sedating him. "HOW COULD YOU?" Andre yelled. "YOU CRAZY PIECE OF CHIZZ, MAN!"_

"_I'LL KILL YOU!" Beck shouted. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! A DEAD MAN!"_

"We screamed and shouted at you. If I hadn't of held Beck back, you could be in the ICU." I look down at my bound hands. "You didn't know what you were doing." He sighs heavily. "But, that's no excuse. You basically abused her. How would you feel, if Beck was in your position and he slapped Cat?"

I look away, unable to meet his stare. "You'd be exactly like Beck." He concludes. "So don't think he's being rough on you. I'm annoyed, angry, disappointed, and frankly, pissed off." He growls. "None of us will want to be with you for a few days, which sounds harsh, but under the circumstances, Beck might kill you on sight. The only reason we'll be staying is for Cat, and until we forgive you."

"I'm sorry." I say. "I know, but it's hard to believe you and what you did."

He gets up and leaves.

I kicked Jade. Twice. I slapped her. My best friends hate me. My future girlfriend is in the ICU. My best friend is being abused and help captive. I attacked my friends when they tried to help me. I had a nightmare that Cat died. Tori is being abused and for all I know, dead. Jade's hurt because of me. Beck wants to kill me. André might, as well. They're both disappointed and annoyed with me. I hurt Jade. Cat was caught in a bomb explosion.

Cat.

Tori.

Beck.

Jade.

André.

Why do I feel like a stranger to all of you now?

Why are we all being put through this?

What did we do to deserve this?

Why us?

Why not someone who's done something bad?

Tori didn't deserve this.

Cat didn't deserve this.

Beck didn't deserve this.

Jade didn't deserve this.

André didn't deserve this.

I didn't deserve this.

I can't take this.

I'm numb.

BECK'S POV

"Jade, baby, please, please, _please_ talk to me!" I plead. She's so pale. The girl in front of me, looks more like a porcelain doll than I person. She doesn't even look like she's breathing or blinking. She isn't- of course not. I press my ear to her chest. She's still alive, of course.

Don't blame me, boyfriend of 3 and a half years. I'm supposed to worry. I hold her hand and squeeze it. They're freezing. I look closer to she she's slightly shivering. "Oh babe." I sigh, taking off my jacket and drape it around her. She doesn't make a single move. She's just lying on her side, on these hard plastic chairs, in this awful numb state, while I sit on the floor, holding her hand, begging her to talk to me. It's hopeless. "Jade, please talk to me." I try again. "I need to know if you're ok. I know you're in there, somewhere."

….

"Please Baby." I repeat.

"Beck." André sighs.

"Jade, please." I ignore him.

"Beck, listen."

"Jade.."

"BECK LISTEN!" André shouts, jolting me. "Leave her alone, ok? She needs space, that's why she's ignoring you. She needs to figure out how to deal with all of this. Cat's basically her little sister."

"And Cat's basically my little sister. She's like my baby; she's so innocent, so full of love and life. I'm like her second father, besides you and Mr Valentine."

He sighs. "Beck, there's nothing we can do, ok? How about you and Jade go somewhere else for a few hours? A movie? Dinner? You both need to be away from this whole situation. With Cat and…_Robbie_." I nod, biting my lip. "Ok, thanks man." He nods. "C'mon babe, we could go see the Scissoring 3." She doesn't even blink.

I wrap an arm around her waist as we walk to the movie theatre. Soon we're watching the movie. This is Jade's favourite scene, but she's just numbly staring at the moving pictures. I squeeze her hand. Nothing.

It hurts that I can't help my girlfriend through this.

I notice Jade's gripping something in her other hand. She doesn't notice me taking it out. It's a crushed picture. I unfold it and freeze. It's a picture of Cat, Tori and Jade, at the beach, laughing, smiling, and eating ice-cream.

This must be hard. Before Tori was taken, they had just become friends, even best friends. Cat, Tori, and Jade were always together. The best of friends. Now two of Jade's friends are hurt and no one can doing anything but pray. I remember our little inside joke about the three of them. I turn it over, and smile at what we wrote on the back.

_Cat, Tori and Jade._

_The Triangle._

_Love (Cat) + Kindness (Tori) + Strength (Jade)_

_= Catorade._

**So Robbie's in deep water with everyone. He and Jade are closet to Cat, besides Tori, so they're taking this the hardest. So will Tori, remember the end of the last chapter? She saw the explosion. Cat's in the ICU, Robbie's restrained and under surveillance, André is missing Tori, and worried about Cat, same with Beck, and Jade's torn. **

**Review with what you thought about the chapter!**

**No, Cat is NOT dead. **

**Did you like the Catorade reference? Tell me what you liked! Me want more reviews! At least 10 please! 10 isn't so hard! I read a story and they got 30 reviews on each chapter. Pleeaseeee. Also, I know I've been saying this a lot, but if you like the Hunger Games, check out my story! It's on HIATUS, sadly. I'm focusing on this story.**

**It's weird, cos I have like 5 ideas for 5 new stories, but I'll post them after this is finished. Or halfway at least. **

**If you have any ideas you would love to see in the story, PM me!**

**Always open at any time! Review!**


	13. Innocent

**Thanks to everyone's support, we've reached 50 Reviews! Yay! Thanks so much, guys! Sorry this is a day late, I had a school function at my High School that went all day, and when I got home, I was wiped out tired. So basically, I read some fanfiction and slept in until midday today.**

**So yeah, sorry for the wait!**

**Did anyone notice chapter 9's blooper? I put that the date for that was the 29****th**** of September and didn't realise it was the same day I had posted it! Awkies! I thought it was funny, afterwards, oh well. That doesn't mean that today's date is what day it is in the story, just a random date. Anyways, thanks for the support!**

_Cat, Tori and Jade._

_The Triangle._

_Love (Cat) + Kindness (Tori) + Strength (Jade)_

_= Catorade._

Her Saviour, Chapter 13: Innocent

TORI'S POV

If my life wasn't already over, it is now.

Caterina Valentine is most likely dead.

My best friend, my sister, my world.

Why is the most innocent person in the world, possibly dead?

I've been sitting here, crying my eyes out for the past two days. There's nothing else for me to do. I feel so broken. It's been a month and eight days since I was with my friends. My arms and leg are broken. Ugh, I hate this room. It's so dark, but I've still got bits of light coming through the cracks. I hate this. Why of all people, was Cat caught in that explosion?

"_CAT!" Tori screamed. She cried and cried. Cat saw Tori on the monitor, heard her screams. Cat noticed the scars, the blood, the cuts, and wanted nothing more than to take Tori away from all of this._

"_CAT!" Tori screamed again. John knocked her over the head, almost unconscious as the bomb finally went off._

First Sikowitz, and now Cat. I really hope he doesn't hurt my Dad, or my family, or any more of my friends. I wince as the wire digs into wrists and ankles again, opening the old cuts and forming new ones. I make a mental note not to move anymore. Last night I was given the worst beating so far, and he broke my only good arm. So now both of my arms are broken.

Yay! Take note of the sarcasm. I can still move my fingers, though.

A few of my ribs are broken too, as well as the new scars and deep grooves; he's decided to hurt me more. I aggravated him, I guess, but he deserved it.

"_NO!" Tori wailed as the bomb exploded and the signal cut off. "MONSTER!" she shouted at John. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!" John chuckled. "No, I'm perfectly human." He threw his head back and laughed._

_Tori began crying. "Why are you crying?" he spat. "She never cared about you." Tori froze, shaking. "You should thank me. You never liked her." Tori snapped. She lunged at him, kicking and screaming. She punched him in the jaw and face, almost breaking his nose. "Bitch!" he growled, wiping away the blood. "YOU'LL NEVER SEE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"_

Besides my crying, I've been shaking, so scared. He's become more and more violent as time has gone on. He's turned his three visits per week into daily visits. He's used his favourite knife so many times I could draw it in my sleep.

I'm covered in my own blood. Most of it has dried, but some is still splattered on me. I long for a shower. I look at my watch. 5:46pm, Friday, so that means I've been a captive for a month, two weeks, and a day. About 49 days.

Forty-Nine Days?

It feels like a year. Maybe even two.

It's so cold. It's freezing. I can't rub my arms to keep warm because of the wire, and this dress is the most revealing thing in the world. John thought it'd be "better" if he made it much shorter, so it's barley covering my butt. Seeing my own blood all over me makes me sick.

Don't vomit, Tori.

I don't have anything else to eat, and I need as much food as possible.

I can't help it.

Somehow, I manage to vomit what little is in my stomach. Eww.

I hear footsteps. The door flies open, and John looks at me, full of disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he spits. "Gross." He carefully steps around it, and undoes the wires. "Bathroom." He says. I get one bathroom break a day. He knows both of my arms are broken. And my leg too. He flings me over his shoulder, making me cry in pain. He chuckles at my discomfort and takes me to the vile bathroom.

He smirks and drops me onto the floor, and I land in a painful heap. He drags me next to the toilet and chains my good leg to the sink, so I can't make any effort to escape through the large window. "Don't take too long." He snaps. I shakily somehow use the toilet, and he washes my hands for me, rolling his eyes at my uselessness. Not my fault both my arms are broken. Duh. After drying my hands, he picks me up, and turns on the shower.

The glass is covered with grime, and the rest is covered in dirt and scrapes. The pipes choke and sludge comes out, before murky water. If I wasn't freezing before, I should be frozen. The murky sludge-like water is ice cold. It cleans off all of the blood, and makes my cuts sting.

This is the first time I have showered here.

John takes me out, and dries me roughly, ignoring my broken bones, cuts and burns. "Does that hurt, sweet cheeks?" he chuckles to himself. I bite my lip and wince in pain. "Deal with it." his voice is now hard and serious.

He drives me fully, picking me up again, purposely knocking my broken leg against the wall. "Oops." He smirks. He carries me to a door and unlocks it, and I see a flight of stairs descending into darkness. I've never seen this place before. He clicks on a light and carries me down the steps.

"What do you think?" He asks as we get to the bottom.

It's a large grey room, will peeling paint, holes in the walls, cracks, wet spots and smells like urine. In the middle of the room, is a large cage, with four small ….dog food bowls? There are two chains as well. "This is where you'll be staying later." John announces. "Like it?" I hate it, of course. On the walls are a grand selection of knives, hammers, and baseball bats.

"You're being moved here next week maybe, because the old stuff is boring." He's referring to his small amount of knives and punishments. "Fun, right?" I look up at him. "I knew you'd love it." With that, he turns swiftly, taking me back upstairs.

I see Mark walk out, and he laughs at me. "Hey Princess!" he crashes his lips to mine. I try to pull away, so he slaps me. "You're supposed to love us." He snarls, kissing me again. John laughs, still carrying me. Finally Mark lets me go. "That was fun." He smirks. I cringe. "Speaking of fun…" He walks over to the room we were just in. "Let's test out these new knives!"

ROBBIE'S POV

The doctors say they'll take off my restraints next Wednesday if I'm ready. By that, they mean they'll take them off if I don't go crazy again.

I hurt someone, Jade West. I've never liked violence, and I will never stand for it, ever. I guess I should want to see her, and apologize. But, as cruel as this sounds, what has she ever done for me? She's never said a single nice thing to me, and we haven't gone a day without me getting an insult.

All day yesterday, I was stuck talking to a counsellor named Peter. He reminds me of Lane, I guess, but Lane's nicer, cooler, and has better methods. Peter just makes me talk about what happened and asked me "how I felt during this" and stupid chizz like that. I was in there until 10 last night, and we weren't making much progress at all.

Apparently, he's one of their worst counsellors, no kidding. The better ones are on vacation, or family trips or some other lame excuse.

Anyways, I made it pretty clear I didn't like him, or want to be there, to him and the other nurses that sent me here, and he went on a rage. He claimed we were getting nowhere and how he "couldn't work in these conditions" and stormed out of there. Go me!

Oh well, one of the doctors said they were going to fire him anyway, but then we learned he had already packed his things and quit.

The nurse I've seen lately is named Kim. "Hi Robbie, how are you?"

"I wish I had someone to talk to." I sigh. "Besides the counsellor I went to."

Kim smiles. "You have a visitor." She brings in the last person I expected.

"Rex?" I ask, astounded.

"Rob?"


	14. Why I named him Rex Powers

_She brings in the last person I expected._

"_Rex?" I ask, astounded. _

"_Rob?"_

Her Saviour, Chapter 14: Why I named him Rex Powers.

"Rex!" I cry, as he sits down next to me. "Rob, what ya been up to? What are these chizzin restraints doing on ya?" he asks. "It's a long story, Rex." I sigh. "Spill." He presses. "Ok fine, I'll tell you."

*Cue Flashback Sounds*

"It all started when Tori was kidnapped." I begin. "She's still gone?" Rex snorts. "REX!" I snap. He shrugs, so I continue. "Her Dad and his squad were searching for her, and they thought she was in this van."

"Van?"

"Rex, please don't interrupt."

"Not buying this."

"It's true! Now let me continue!" I groan. "Any who,"

"No one says any who, Rob, get with it!"

"Rex, just be quiet!" I shush him. "_Anyway, _it was two suicide bombers, sent by Tori's kidnapper to throw the police off course." Rex is speechless. "Mr Vega and most of his squad were put in the hospital, but he suffered the worst."

"When is he gonna be better?" Rex asks. "I uh, um…I actually think next week!" I can't believe it's that soon already. "Ok, so then he was put into the hospital, and those people died, of course. Then Tori showed up at H.A, with short blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Like The Blonde Squad?"

"I was the Wig Master!" I smile, and Rex sighs, annoyed. "I was." I mumble.

"So we knew that it was Tori, and called the cops but Tori was taken back by her kidnapper and they escaped. We still don't know why he brought her to H.A in the first place. Oh yeah, the Kidnapper, John, shot Sikowitz."

"That's some messed up chizz, man!" Rex says. "I know, I was there."

"And I wasn't!" Rex snaps. "Why have you left me at home for so long? You're a loser anyway without me."

I look away, uncomfortable. I've had such high self-esteem without Rex so far, and now it's going to go back to normal again. Unless….

"_Tell Rex you want the cookie!"_

"_I want…the COOKIE!"_

"I'm not going to let you push me around anymore!" I snap back at him. "You can't always be in charge of me! I own you; I could throw you out anytime!"

"And what would you do without me?" he smirks.

"I would have higher self-esteem, and I wouldn't have to worry about someone embarrassing me and stealing the girls!" I shout.

"You embarrass yourself!"

"You make me feel awkward!" I defend.

"You make me feel sick!"

"I HATE YOU!" I scream. "YOU MAKE ME MISERABLE! YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M USELESS AND CAN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU INSULT ME, MY FRIENDS AND THE GIRL I LOVE! WHY?"

He's silent.

"Rob.."

I look away, trying to get my anger under control, or they'll sedate me again and I'll have to stay here longer.

"Rob."

I keep ignoring him.

"Rob, just listen to me!" he sighs. "Remember when you found me?"

I look at him in surprise. He never brought that up.

_11-year-old Robbie Shapiro ran down the street. Rain started to pour down, and he was soaking in a few minutes. "Aw!" He started running faster. The 9__th__ grade boys were after him. He was their favourite punching bag out of all of the kids at his school. The rain poured harder, and his trainers slipped over the wet concrete. Robbie landed on his stomach, smashing his glasses lens. _

_He heard the laughs of the older kids, and somehow managed to get up and start running again. He sped past the people huddling under their umbrellas, either getting into their cars, or waiting for taxi's to take them home._

'_Just get home' he kept repeating to himself._

_Sadly, he fell once again, this time, hurting his ankle. It hurt too much for a fragile boy like him to get up straight away. He had a gene passed down from his grandparents, where he had more fragile bones than anyone else his age. He also got hurt more easily. _

_The older boys had caught up, and it was all a blur for Robbie, with his glasses smashed, he could barely see. It was soon over. They laughed at his helplessness, kicking him in the stomach and leaving._

_He curled up in the cold, wet rain. People stopped and looked at him, before they kept walking. No one cared. _

_He crawled over to one of the markets, sitting under the cover so he wouldn't get wet, even though he was already soaked. He saw two people arguing. A mother and her child. The child, a little boy, had a puppet in his hands. "It's annoying and takes up space! You never liked it!" the mother roared. "Fine!" the boy snapped, throwing it out into the rain. It broke into pieces. "Good riddance!" the mother said._

_The puppet had landed at Robbie's feet, as if by chance. He looked at it, smashed and all. "Maybe we could both use a friend." Robbie said, taking it in his arms. "Hi, I'm Robbie."_

_After Robbie had gotten home, his mother and father were making a fuss over him. He was more beat up than he had thought. Soon, he was sitting on their comfy sofa, wrapped in a blanket with a mug of hot coco, with new glasses. _

_Two weeks later, Robbie had gotten his puppet fixed up completely. They had given him some hair, since the previous owner had ripped out clumps of it. "Still don't know what to name him?" his father, Frank, had chuckled. "Nope." Robbie sighed. "You'll think of something special." And he had gone to work for the day. He was watching TV with his mother, Bethany when Mr Shapiro had gotten the call. Robbie didn't understand why the call took so long, since he had been gone for an hour. Mrs Shapiro went, and half an hour later, they both came out._

"_Robbie, we need to talk to you about your brother." Bethany sobbed, wiping her tears. His older brother had been in and out of hospitals since Robbie was a small boy. _

"_W-What is it?" Robbie had sniffled. "H-He's dead." _

_Robbie's whole life had fallen apart at that exact moment._

"_NO!" he cried. "He was suffering his whole life." Frank said gently. "W-We know it's hard to believe." He choked out. "But R-Rex is in a better place now." _

_Robbie began to cry and sob, grabbed his puppet, and hugged him close. His parents hugged Robbie as he cried, crying with him. "M-Mommy?" Robbie sobbed. "Yes, dear?" she wiping his eyes. "I know what I'll name him." He looked at his puppet._

"_In M-Memory of Rex Alex Shapiro. For having the power to battle for so long. I'll name him Rex Powers." Robbie said. "That's a great name." Bethany told her child. Now, her __only__ child. "Rex would like it."_

"You fixed me up, and gave me a new home, Rob." Rex says, bringing me back into the present. "Your friends make you spend less time with me, and they're all annoying." He says.

"They're nicer than you." I point out.

"Whatever, I don't give a chiz. Just know, I'll only say this once, but thanks. For helping me."

"You know, sometimes, I think my brother Rex speaks to me through you."

I smile at him and continue the rest of the story of what has happened.

One thought keeps hitting me as I tell it.

_Is the real Rex sometimes speaking through Rex Powers, just to talk to me?_

I open my eyes, seeing I must have been asleep. When did I drift off? I look and see my restraints are gone, and so is Rex. "Rex?" I ask, getting up. "REX?" no answer. "Robbie." A manly voice asks. I turn around. "R-R-Rex?" I stammer. I see a tall man, around eighteen or nineteen years old, with curly dark brown hair, with pale skin, just a bit darker than mine. He looks like an older version of me. "Rex, but you're…" I trail off. "Dead? Yeah." He says.

"I've watched you grow." He says softly. "Sometimes I speak through Rex, when he isn't being mean to you. The nice things come from me." He smiles. "You've grown up a lot, you know?" I shakily smile back. "I guess."

"You have. You're not the scared kid who gets beaten up every day. You're still a bit awkward, but you're becoming a man." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so proud of you. H.A, man, only the best get into that school. Your friends are amazing, they're strong, and they will be there for you."

"I know, but I want to be there for them." I say. "You're doing all you can." He says sincerely. "Tori knows." I gasp. "WHAT?" I demand. "I went to visit her in her dream, like I am with you know. Besides Cat, she's the only other girl you care about so much. She's been your best friend through everything, and she knows that you guys are still caring for her, not giving up hope."

He pulls me into a tight, but loving hug.

"How do I know this is real?" I choke out, starting to get tears. "You just have to believe." Rex says. "I'm basically your Guardian Angel. I've watched out for you since the day I left this world. Just know, when you wake up, I'm still watching over you." I nod, starting to sob. He places something in my hand.

"I love you so much." I cry. "I love you too, Rob. Never forget I'm here for you."

I wake up with a start.

My dead brother visited me in a dream.

Was that real? Is Tori still alive? Did he visit her?

I open my hand.

It's the watch I gave him, the one he wore on the day he died.

He's real, and he's watching over me.

I love you, Rex Shapiro.

**A/N: This chapter was based around Robbie, how he named Rex and his relationship with his brother. Was it emotional enough? Tell me what you liked! I personally thought it was the saddest chapter I have written so far, and now I feel bad for Robbie. Yes, he named Rex after his brother in this story. And Rex is his Guardian Angel. Rex visited Tori, and that will be explained soon. Review!**


	15. Waiting Room Music

_Was that real? Is Tori still alive? Did he visit her?_

_I open my hand._

_It's the watch I gave him, the one he wore on the day he died._

_He's real, and he's watching over me._

_I love you, Rex Shapiro._

Her Saviour, Chapter 15: Waiting Room Music

André's P.O.V

Hospitals. They never get old, do they? I don't know how many times we've been here. Or how many more times we'll come back. I went to visit Robbie two hours ago. Man, he was a wreck. He was gripping onto Rex and this new watch, crying and chiz. I didn't know what to do. He didn't even know I was there, so I just left. How did Rex even get here? Weird.

Beck comes into the waiting room, his clothes wrinkled, his eyes red. "I'm so tired." He moans, dropping down in the seat next to mine. "I had to take care of Jade all night." He sighs. "She wouldn't go to sleep, and she just cried and hugged me. It's one of the only times Jade has ever cried." He sighs, looking at the clock. "Any news on Cat?" he asks. "Nope, they haven't even been able to contact her family, and her emergency contact isn't available either."

"Who's her emergency contact?" Beck asks. I sigh. "Her only emergency contact that isn't related to her…is Robbie." I watch him tense up, clenching his fists. "Robbie?" he echoes. "Yeah." I say. He sighs heavily. "I'm still so furious with him right now." He opens his phone. "But, I know, deep down, it wasn't his fault." He looks at me, with a sad smile.

"So many people have gotten hurt, André." He scrolls through his contacts, calling Jade. "And, for what? None of us deserved this." Beck closes his eyes, putting his fist in his mouth, shaking. He sniffs loudly, wiping his eyes. "Why us? We never did anything bad. Cat f-flipping V-Valentine, of all the people in the w-world, is in intensive care and surgery! T-Tori's been freaking taken and a-abused! Even Robbie didn't do anything! Why, André?" he leans forward, placing his head in his lap, starting to cry.

I gently take the phone from his hand. Jade didn't answer. I place it in my pocket. I can't believe I'm watching Beck Oliver cry, the strongest one of us. He's breaking down right in front of me. "Beck." I place a hand on his shoulder as he shakes. "T-Tori." He chokes out. "Why d-did this happen to her?" he sits back up, looking at me. "Why h-her? It isn't fair! To h-her, to u-us!"

JADE'S POV

I don't see what the point is anymore. Tori's has been gone for over a month. She's probably dead. Cat's probably going to die. Those are two of the most important people in my life. I hate the world. I hate my life. I want it all to end.

I'm lying on my side, in my own house, in my own bedroom. I can't be in Tori's house. It just feels so wrong. I can't stand waking up every morning, eating _her_ food, in _her_ kitchen, watching shows on _her_ T.V, using _her_ shower, sleeping in _her_ room, in her bed. It's so wrong it makes me sick.

I find a bit of comfort, trailing my fingers along my black duvet. Looking around, seeing my posters of heavy metal bands, my bucket of scissors, even my skull-design carpet, makes me feel at ease. I stayed up most of last night crying, as weak as that is. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly, saying it was going to be ok.

It's not.

It's never going to be the same again.

I drove here a few hours ago, just lying here.

I don't see what the point is in life anymore.

Cat and Tori, why is life torturing them, of all people?

Tears form in my eyes, but I'm not going to cry. I won't. Shakes rack my entire form. I grip onto my duvet. _Do not cry. Do not shake. Do not show weakness_.

"Jade?" a young voice asks. I hear footsteps, and the owner of the voice comes around the side of the bed. It's my younger brother. "Hey." He says softly. He sits down next to me. "Jade," he gives me a sad smile. "Cat, right?" I numbly nod, closing my eyes. I bite my lip. _Don't cry, Jade._

"You know, even though you're Jade West," he grips my hand. "You're allowed to cry, even when you want to be strong." I open my eyes, looking up at him. "When did you become a wise old man?" I weakly smile. He grins. "When did you become a girl who cares about others?" I punch him in the arm. "I _do_ care, sometimes." He smiles, squeezing my hand.

"You can't, though." He says, now serious. "You can't give up on them." He looks at me, angry. "You can't just give up on your best friends!" he snaps. I'm angry, now. With myself. How dare I think they're dead? How dare I give up? They wouldn't give up on me that quickly! "I won't give up." I wipe my eyes.

"That's my sis Jade West I know and love." He grins. "Shut up."

"Hey, Jade." He asks, now shy. "What?" I sit up. "When Cat's ok, I come to the hospital with you?" I notice he doesn't say 'if Cat's ok'. "Sure."

BECK'S POV

I open my eyes, groaning at the hospital's bright lights. I yawn, noticing my sleeping position, leaning against André. He looks at me noticing I'm awake. "Morning, sleeping beauty." He smirks. "Shut up, how long was I asleep for?" I rub my eyes. He checks his watch. "You came at 9, and went to sleep at 9:30, and the time's around 4pm now, so about 7 and a half hours." He laughs.

"WHAT?" I demand. "Has Jade called? How's Cat? What about-"

"Calm down." André laughs, raising his hands in surrender. "One at a time!"

I roll my eyes. "Jade did call, and she's doing better, but she's going to avoid the hospital for a few days, to clear her head." He begins. "Robbie's getting out on Tuesday, now, instead of Wednesday, so that's two days away. And as for Cat," he pauses, with a wide smile on his face. "She's doing a lot better, she's fighting hard, and she's out of surgery! Before you ask, no, we can't visit her. Not yet, she's not strong enough, but she's out of surgery!"

"YES!" I scream, and we have a bro hug. Don't judge.

"She's out of surgery!" I chant, jumping out my chair. "She's out of surgery!" André gets up, joining me as we dance around shouting it. "Could you calm down, please?" A doctor asks. "This is a hospital, not a dance class!" We roll our eyes, sitting back down. We grin at each other, still really, really excited.

"I've got to call Jade!" I exclaim, ringing her. There's a dull silence, except for the stupid waiting room music. Music….. Urgh, Jade! Pick up! Why didn't I notice the stupid music before? It's irritating!

"Hello?" she asks. "Jade, babe! Cat's out of surgery!" I exclaim, almost jumping up and down. Silence. "I'm coming." She says.

"Beck, André!" Jade screams, rushing over to hug us. "S-She's ok!" We hug, and of course, the stupid music interrupts us. I wish they would turn it off, already. Jade's gonna get-

"What the hell is this music?" Jade demands. "It sucks!" she stomps over to the front desk. "What the hell is up with this music? Change it!" she snaps. The desk lady looks annoyed. "People here are perfectly fine with it." She says. "No, we're not!" I say, on behalf of everyone. "Can you change it?" the lady rolls her eyes. "If you have something possibly better, I'd _love_ to hear it."

"Oh, you did NOT just challenge _me_." Jade smirks. She gives me and André a grin. "What we gonna sing?" The desk lady looks at us like we can't be serious. "You asked for it." André shrugs. The lady scoffs, looking away.

"I think I've got the song!" André says. "I'll go get my keyboard; you guys explain it to the staff."

ANDRE'S POV

When I get back, the place is set up. There's even a small stage, and all of the waiting room chairs are facing it. A few of the lights are shined onto the stage, and there's a set of small speakers, and microphones. "Awesome!" I breathe, walking over to Beck and Jade.

"We know." Beck says. "So, what song?"

"One close to all of our hearts." I say, looking down at my keyboard. "I know it's cheesy, and we've sung it before, but it makes me feel closer to Tori."

"Make it Shine?" he smiles knowingly. "She always sings it." I say. "I want to put in a request." Jade says. "Favourite foods." She looks away, almost shyly. "For the kids." We look over to a few of the cancer kids that have come out to see our performance. "And, because Tori helped us write it." Jade grips at her necklace. It's a pair of scissors. I remember Tori got her that for her birthday earlier this year. Beck notices it too.

"You haven't taken it off." He says softly. "No." Jade responds. "I was wearing it on the day she was taken, and I'm not taking it off, not until she's found." She looks up at both of us. "Now, let's do this."

We get up onto the stage.

"Here I am, once again…."

_Chicken nuggets make me lose control,_

_'Cause they taste_

_Mmm, mmm, so good_

_(Yeah!)_

_Tell me all about your favourite foods,_

_(Mine is pizza!)_

_And I like hamburgers, too._

_I'll eat ice-cream cake,_

_till my tummy aches_

_But then here's what I'll do,_

_Here is what I'll do,_

_Share some of mine with you!_

The music stops. Beck, Jade and I laugh and hug.

The little kids, and even most of the staff cheer and clap. My heart swells at the cancer kids. We made kids with a life-threatening disease smile. We made children with cancer smile. I'll never be this proud ever again.

Beck and Jade notice too.

"That felt awesome!" I exclaim. "It _was_ awesome!" Beck laughs. A few of the doctors come over to us. "Thank you." One of them says. "We've never seen the kids this happy, thank you, so much!" They shake our hands. One of the girls comes over to us. She fixes her bandana, and smiles at us.

"Can I have your autographs?"

"Of course!" we sign her paper, and even her bandana. "Thanks, you guys were really cool! I'm Sally!" she giggles. "Well, Sally, it was awesome to meet you!" Beck says, giving her the paper and bandana back. "Thanks." She says shyly, going back to the group of kids.

"So you met Sally, huh?" the desk lady from before says. "She's precious." She looks at us. "She's only got a few more months to live."

"B-But she's like, eight!" Jade gasps. "Life's cruel." The lady says. "But, she'll always remember tonight, and the autographs. Take some time to visit her, life is precious, especially when you only have so much left." She leaves.

We glance back over to Sally, and to all of the other kids. Some of them are so young and little, it just doesn't seem fair. We stand in silence.

No more Waiting Room Music like there was before.

**Review~! Please?! So, what did ya think? Oh, and just on the other chappie, which was the saddest chapter so far, there will be more of those. Not more on Robbie, but one chapter for each character, centred on them and their past.**

**Oh, and what should Jade's brother's name be?**

**Jay, Jason, Jayson, Jayden, or something else starting with Jay, or the letter J. Pm me and tell me, but I like the names Jayson and Jayden the best, but I'll consider your offers! REVIEW!**


	16. 15 Words a Day, Mr Longneck!

"_Life's cruel." The lady says. "But, she'll always remember tonight, and the autographs. Take some time to visit her; life is precious, especially when you only have so much left." She leaves._

_We glance back over to Sally, and to all of the other kids. Some of them are so young and little, it just doesn't seem fair. We stand in silence. _

_No more Waiting Room Music like there was before._

Her Saviour, Chapter 16: 15 Words a Day, Mr Longneck!

**A/N:(You probably guessed from the title, but this is the Cat-based chap)**

CAT'S POV

I'm all hurty and achey. I don't know where I am. I think I'm in the hospital again. Everything hurts! I get a lot of visitors, but they're only some doctors and nurses. They keep saying I'm very lucky.

Apparently, I shouldn't have survived through the explosion or something. That sounds a little mean, but then they explained, saying that my survival chances were low. Well I'm alive, so Yay! Then they said I'll be in here for another few days, since my burns are healing, but I have so many! They hurt!

They said I'm not allowed visitors, since I'm not well, and I am hurt. Everywhere. But they said my emergency contact could visit. And he came in. Robbie came and visited me.

He said that I'm a trooper, and he never stopped praying. He started to cry a tiny bit, saying he was scared he lost me. I started crying too, but we were ok. Then he kissed my forehead, and brought in my laptop and Mr Longneck.

He's so nice to me. But, he's been a bit funny lately. I wonder why?

I look at my Slap page, finding a video I made two years ago. It hurts to move, but I'm sooooooo bored.

"My Dad thinks I say around a thousand words a day, and wants me to cut down, to like 15 words a day." I watch my younger self say. I close the page, remembering where that had come from.

"_And then he tried to put the car in the microwave for the 12__th__ time, and I said-"_

"_Cat, seriously, can't you just limit your words to, I dunno, 15 a day?" Richard said, aggravated. 10-year-old Cat stopped the story she was telling with a start. "Sorry." She whimpered, looking at the floor. "Hush, Richard." Mrs Valentine hissed. She looked to her daughter. "Go on, sweetie." Jessica encouraged. Cat shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. She covered her face with her hands._

"_Richard, you are really something, you know?" Jessica frowned. "What? She says two thousand words a day, it's tiring, her brother is enough to deal with-" Cat let out a sob. Richard and Jessica both turned, looking at the sad little girl. _

_Richard immediately stopped. When he was mad, he saw no reason, and was a totally different person. He had forgotten how fragile his little girl was. "Kitten, I'm sorry." He said, but the three knew it was no use._

_When you say something that hurts Cat, she forgives, but never forgets it._

Daddy doesn't get angry very often, unless he's stressed out, which he was that day. I knew he was sorry, but it still hurt. I stroke Mr Longneck's hair. Owwies, my arms hurt. You know, Mr Longneck's never mad at me, but sometimes he's so inappropriate. I have to give him time-out's sometimes. But we love each other, very much.

I don't like hospitals, at all. I never have, and I never will.

"_Mommy, why are we here?" six-year-old Cat asked. "Your brother is in here." Jessica Valentine said, squeezing the Cat's hand. Cat was confused. What was this place? The Valentine's went down a large hallway. Cat saw a big sign: MENTAL WARD. Cat's reading wasn't very good, so she didn't know what the sign said. Her mother had picked up the pace, pulling Cat along behind her. Her father was already in the room, when Cat and Jessica had reached it. "What's going on?" Cat stood on her tiptoes, and peered at the computer screens. "Who's that? In the room?" no one answered her._

_In the padded white room, sat a 9-year-old boy. He had brown hair and eyes. He looked sad and lonely._

"_Is that my brother?" Cat whimpered. "Why is he in there?" she looked at his hands. They had a big red cube on each. Suddenly, her brother jumped up from his box/chair. "I'M CUBE FIST MAN!" he shouted, punching the air. "BONK BONK BONK BONK!" Cat giggled at her brother. "He's silly!" _

"_Cat, he's in here for his special needs." Jessica said gently. "Of course he's special!" Cat beamed. "Everyone is!"_

"_He's got many, many mental problems." A doctor said. "He's not special, he's retarded." He looked at Cat. "We might see you here too, in a few years." Jessica and Richard verbally attacked the doctor, but Cat just walked away._

_She walked up to a padded door. "Visitor!" she giggled. The doctors quizzically watched, along with the Valentine's and opened the door._

"_C-Cat?" her brother asked. "Hiya!" Cat beamed. "Cube Fist Man, you're so funny!" she grinned. "Is this a microwave?" they both looked around. "Maybe." Her brother shrugged. He hit her on the head lightly with his cube fist. "Bonk." He laughed. "Bonk." Cat giggled too, as she hit him lightly with her fists. "Bonk!" she cried, running around him in a circle. Cat's brother chased her, trying to 'bonk' her on the head._

_Cat tripped, falling against a wall. She got up, and started laughing. "Bonk!" she hit her head against the wall lightly. Soon they were both doing it, harder and harder. "BONK!" then the Valentine kids started running around again, playing 'The Bonk Game' and slammed into each other._

"_Owwies!" Cat cried, rubbing her bruised forehead. Tears formed in her eyes. "Kitty!" her brother cried. "Sowwie!" he said in a childlike voice. He kissed her forehead. "It okay." Cat smiled in the same voice. Both of them had very childlike personalities for their age. "When we go home, do you want to play with me and Mr Longtrunk?" her brother asked. "Yep, I wish I had a friend like him!" Cat said sadly. _

After that happened, we moved to Los Angeles, so we had better access to doctors and stuff. I fell in love with the sun and beaches straight away. I attended one of the local primary schools, while my brother had gone to a 'special' school.

I smile. My first day at Sunset Primary, was the first day I met Robbie.

_Cat walked nervously through her crowded school campus. Being only six, she was confused, and very scared. Cat was wearing a knee-length plain grey dress, grey socks, and black leather school shoes. She had been given her schedule, and a map, but she had no idea where she was, so it wasn't exactly helpful. She gave up, sitting at the top of the school's front steps. Maybe a teacher could help her when they drove up to the school._

_Her eyes flickered from student to student, as they pushed past her. She sighed. If her Mother was here, she would have taken her straight to her class, and stayed with her, until she had to leave. Jessica would be here, if she hadn't had to go with Richard to get her brother settled in. "What am I going to do now?" she mumbled, choking up._

_Cat's gaze was caught by a 6-year-old boy and his parents, at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and grey knee-length shorts. He had polished black shoes, with grey socks. He obviously went to this school too. "We know moving was so sudden..." the woman was saying. "But with Rex and his hospitals-" the boy had cut her off. "Mom, I'll be fine." He said. "Ok, have fun." The father smiled._

_The boy walked up the stairs, fixing his glasses. Cat knew he was just going to ignore her, but he stopped. "Why are you alone?" he asked, looking at her with a smile. "I'm scared and lost." Cat sighed. "It's my first day, but I don't know where anything is. I'm in Mrs Stone's class, do you know where that is?" tears were still visible in her innocent brown eyes._

_The boy had held out a hand, and she accepted it._

"_It's my first day too, and no, I don't know." He laughed. "I guess we can find out together, can't we?" Cat nodded, giggling. "Yep." She smiled. "I'm Cat Valentine, what's your name?" she picked her bag off of the steps. "I'm Robbie Shapiro; do you want to be friends?" Cat nodded, and they went to their class together. _

That was the day we met. We were late, but we found our class, luckily. We sat together for the whole year, and became best friends. He was more awkward than he is now, but I guess he's grown up.

One of the things we had in common was our brothers.

"_How's your brother?" Robbie had asked one year. He was 12, she was almost 12. "He's the same." Cat giggled. "He bit my foot this morning." Robbie laughed. "How's Rex?" Robbie's smile faded. "He's still in and out of the hospital, but he's doing better." Cat looked at him sympathetically. "When he gets out, we can go to the movies together, you, me, Rex and my brother!"_

When I turned eleven, I had my hair dyed the colour of Red Velvet Cupcakes.

"_Cat, Good Morn-" he stopped, gaping at her hair. "Your hair, its red!" he exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Cat snapped. "Nothing, it's a great colour!" he said. Cat smiled. "Thanks Robbie!" she hugged him._

"_How's Rex?"_

Looking back, I hate myself for asking that, so easily. The words came out so normally, when his expression changed, I knew I had made a HUGE mistake.

"_H-He's gone." Robbie had said after a long pause. "H-He's dead." Cat's mouth flew open. "Omigosh, Robbie! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. He started to cry. "He's dead!" he sobbed. "He's gone, he's dead and he's not coming back!" she pulled him into my arms. Cat didn't know what to say or do. "W-When?" she choked out. Rex was like a second brother to Cat._

"_L-Last n-night." He cried. He sobbed loudly, crying into Cat's shoulder. She tightened her grip. "I'm so, so sorry." Cat sniffled. "C-Can you sing the one?" he asked. "Yep." It was a song they sung to each other if one was feeling sad._

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you, _

_So please don't take_

_My Sunshine Away_

_Robbie wiped his eyes, looking up at me. "T-T-Thank you, Cat."_

The day after that, he bought his puppet to school, calling him Rex Powers. Rex is always mean to me, and I might get offended, but Robbie is always so defensive of him, since he named him after his dead brother. I'm the only one who knows that, besides our families.

Sometimes, I think Rex reminds Robbie of his real brother, and that's why he keeps bringing him to school. His hair is kinda like the real Rex's hair. His skin tone was similar, and so was the voice. After all of that happened, Robbie and I grew closer. My bond with my own brother grew, knowing in a flash, I might lose him. I visit him when he's in hospital a lot more.

"_Hi." Cat said to her brother. "Why ya got the frowns?" her brother asked. Sometimes he was perfectly normal, even without his meds. "Rex died last night." Cat whispered. Cat began to cry. "I feel so sad!" she wailed. "Rex didn't deserve this! Or Robbie!" her brother simply hugged her, letting her hold Mr Longtrunk. "Thank you." She said. "No prob." He kissed her cheek. "I'm allowed out in a few mins, we can go home." Cat smiled. "Yay!" she squealed. "Can we hang out with Mr Longtrunk again?" her brother nodded. They hugged. When they got home, she watched him try to make a hovercraft._

Mr Longtrunk is my brother's only toy. The only one he hasn't accidently burned, set on fire, zapped, destroyed, cut up or partially eaten. Mr Longtrunk is his favourite.

_2 weeks later Cat turned twelve. Her parents had given her a new bike, a few colouring books, as well as The Little Mermaid, and The Lion King. Cat's brother gave her a box. Cat opened it, to find a yellow giraffe. "You wanted a friend like Mr Longtrunk." He reminded her, while trying to bite his hand. She hugged the giraffe close. "Can he join our tea parties?" Cat asked. "Yep." Her brother grinned, grabbing out his elephant. Cat looked at her new friend._

"_I'll name you Mr Longneck."_

**There's a whole chapter based on Cat, so that's Cat and Robbie done. Who should I do next, after Jade? I'm half-way through Beck's, half-way through André's. Did you like Mr Longtrunk? I did! **

**What did you think about Cat's story? **

**How she met Robbie? How about an 'Aww' at the Cabbie! Review!**


	17. Scissors, Coffee, Two Sugars

**Thanks for the support! I got 3 reviews wanting Jayson, 3 wanting Jayden, and I was just asdfghjkl; but I've decided his name will be Jayson, with Jayden as his middle name. Everybody wins, since Jade just calls him Jay, so you can pretend it's Jayden if you really want :)**

**I got a lot of inspiration for this chapter by watching Jade's video's from 'The Slap' and watch the one 'What I love' and you'll understand a part from this chapter about her brother :P ONTO THE STORY!**

**This is the longest chappie so far, enjoy~!**

_Cat opened it, to find a yellow giraffe. "You wanted a friend like Mr Longtrunk." He reminded her, while trying to bite his hand. She hugged the giraffe close. "Can he join our tea parties?" Cat asked. "Yep." Her brother grinned, grabbing out his elephant. Cat looked at her new friend._

"_I'll name you Mr Longneck."_

Her Saviour, Chapter 17: Scissors, Coffee, Two Sugars

Cat's ok now. Well, she's out of surgery, at least. Meaning, she will be ok. Thank God. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's always been there for me, whenever I've been Jade, she's stayed to call me her best friend. She's the sweetest thing in the world. Sadly, Tori's been gone for 52 days, now.

_7-year-old Jade walked through her massive house, bored. She frowned, sighing and sitting down on their porch steps. Her father was part of a large business, and earned a stack of money every fortnight. Her mother was a hard-working and well-known lawyer. Jade loved their house and everything, but her parents were barley home, so the only people she could spend time with were either her little brother, or the maid._

"_Jade!" her mother called. "Mom!" she cheered, running to hug her. "Hey sweetie." she hugged Jade tightly. "Have you been nice to your brother?" she asked. Jade got out of the hug. "I guess." Mrs West laughed. "Ok, Mommy's got work to do." Jade frowned. "Mom, you never spend time with me or Jay." Vanessa sighed. "I'm sorry, if I could, I'd spend all day, every day with you." _

_Jade folded her arms. "So why don't you?" Vanessa sighed. "Because we need the money, and I promise we'll do something this weekend, anything you want." Jade smiled. "Why don't you spend time with Eric?" Jade's smile faded. "Dad's boring, and he never likes to play games." Vanessa laughed._

"_Did you unpack your room yet?" Jade nodded. They had only moved to L.A the day before. "Why don't you go visit some of the neighbours, or go to the park? I'll be in the study, it's very important work." Jade ran off. _

When I was younger, I was _almost_ a normal little girl. I loved Disney movies, pink things, rainbows, and I thought the world was a place to be explored.

_Jade walked down the street, heading to the park she'd seen on their way in. There were only a few kids there. Jade went on the slide. She went up again, but someone caught her eye. "Help! I can't get back down!" a small girl around Jade's age yelped. The other kids ignored her. Jade fumed. Any 6 or 7-year old would be scared. Jade called up to her. The girl looked down in terror. She was terrified of heights. Suddenly, the girl lost her grip and fell, luckily getting caught by Jade. Or, falling on top of Jade._

"_Urff!" Jade cried. "I'm so sorry!" the girl wailed, getting up. "Are you ok?" Jade nodded, getting up. "I'm fine, you?" the girl nodded. "Are you new here?" the girl asked. "Yep." Jade said. "I live at 3, Sunset Close." She said. "I live next door!" the girl giggled. "Hi Neighbour!" she smiled at Jade. "I'm Jade West."_

"_I'm Cat Valentine! You wanna be friends?" she held out her hand. "Why not?" Jade shrugged, shaking it._

We became friends really quickly. She had curly brown hair back then, and she dyed it when we were eleven. We went to different schools, but were still neighbours.

"_I'm going over to Cat's house!" 11-year-old Jade yelled, but of course, no one heard, or cared. Jade bit her lip, telling herself not to be weak and cry. She knocked on Cat's back door. "Hi Jade!" Jessica Valentine smiled. "Cat's in the lounge, but careful, her brother tried to launch himself out the window today, and there's glass around." Jade laughed, placing her shoes at the door, next to Cat's. "Ok, thanks." _

_Cat's red hair was still a shock for Jade, even if she'd had it for a week. Cat was still in her school uniform, grey dress, and socks. Jade was in her uniform for her school, white blouse, green skirt, green tie, white socks, black shoes. "Hey Cat." Jade said. "JADE!" Cat squealed. She hugged her, causing Jade to immediately try to push her away. "No hugs." Jade said coldly. "Please?" Cat whined, giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Fine!" Jade said._

_Cat squished up next to Jade on the couch, watching 'That's so Raven' with Cat laughing during the whole show. Jade hated this show, but since it was Cat's favourite, she tolerated it. Jade spent most of her time at Cat's, in the morning before school, straight after school, probably seeing Mr and Mrs Valentine more than her own family._

"_Jade, you want to stay for dinner?" Jessica called from the kitchen. "Sure." Jade said. "Don't you want to ask your parents-" Jade shook her head. "Mom's out of town for 3 weeks; the only people home are my brother or the maid, I don't care about my Dad." Cat smiled widely. "When did she leave?" she asked, full of excitement. "This morning." Cat jumped off of the couch. "Do you want to stay with us for 3 weeks?" she asked, pulling Jade into the kitchen. _

"_Mommy, can Jade stay with us while her Mom and Dad are gone?" Cat asked hopefully. "Absolutely." Jessica said. "You're always welcomed in this house, Jade." Jade smiled. "Thanks." _

That was the best 3 weeks ever. Cat and I spent every second together, watching movies, having picnics, and making Red Velvet Cupcakes. We drove to and from school, sitting together in every class. We bonded so fast, and it was one of the rare times I was _really _happy. When I had arrived home, it changed. I got back a few hours later than I said I'd be back by.

"_Jadelyn August West, where the hell were you?" Eric growled. "I called." Jade shrugged. "You didn't ask permission. Don't be useless." He said. "So? I told you where I was." She started up the stairs. "We're not finished." He said, grabbing her arm. "Let go." She snapped. "You're disrespectful." He seethed. "You've gotten everything you've ever wanted, show some respect." Jade's eyes filled with tears at the tone of his voice. "Don't be weak." He snarled, seeing her tears. "What is it you want to do when you grow up? Tell me, again." Jade gulped. "I want to be a director and playwright." Eric chuckled, deep and scary, the laugh that only villains used. "You can stop that right now, because that will never happen, you hear me?" he tightened his grip, waiting for an answer. "You hear me?" he repeated._

"…_No." Jade snapped. "No?" Eric said in shock. "I'm not going to become like you!" she got out of his grip. "You're a sad pathetic loser, with some dead-end job, you never have time for any of us, and you don't love us!" she ran up the stairs. "Get a life, 'cos I'm never gonna listen to you!"_

That was our first and only fight. We've never fought since then, but our relationship has never been good. We barely speak to each other. What I said was the truth, anyway. And he tried to kill his only daughter's dreams. Our relationship's always been on thin ice. I remember telling a 'tot' that.

_And's he's never kept one promise, ever._

It's true.

_Jade rushed to her room, kicking stuff over. Her room was just like Cat's, pink. "Weak!" Jade spat, ripping the posters of horses off of the walls. "Useless!" she dragged the pink wallpaper off, leaving dull, grey paint. "Disrespectful!" Jade pulled the pink curtains off of the rungs, pink sheets off her bed, grabbed her stuffed animals, and gathered everything in a pile. "I'm too old for this." She decided, gathering it in her arms, heading back through the house. _

"_Jade, what are you doing with all of your things?" The maid, Molly asked. "I'm too old for this, and it makes me look weak." She said, still fuming. Jade threw it all into the wheelie bin out the back. "Good riddance." She said, grabbing out her father's lighter. Soon, everything childish from her childhood was in ashes._

I don't regret that decision. Ever since my 11th birthday I had wanted to do that. My family said I'd changed overnight, my father said I'd overreacted, but that was coming for a while, they just didn't see it. Cat was surprised, seeing my room makeover, but understood. I told her everything, and she was expecting me to crack sooner or later. She took me shopping for new things, and my room was transformed. As the years went on, it got darker, and darker, more Jade-like. I'd gotten streaks in my hair when I was thirteen, and my obsession with Scissors and Coffee started when I was fourteen.

_Cat dragged Jade along with her, shopping for clothes. "Let's go to this one!" she said. Jade sighed, turning to Cat with a grin. "I heard this new horror flick came out: 'The Scissoring'. Wanna come?" Cat shivered. "No! Have you __seen__ the trailer?" she shrieked, earning a laugh from Jade. "Yes, of course I have! It looks like the best horror movie of the year!" Jade exclaimed. Cat shook her head. "No way, go see it with someone else!" Jade rolled her eyes._

_They sat at a coffee shop in the mall. "I think you're addicted to coffee." Cat said. "You haven't gone a day without drinking it in 2 months." Jade laughed, taking another sip. "Can't go wrong with coffee, keeps me relaxed." she looked at Cat's milkshake. "Try some." she offered her cup to Cat. "Milkshakes are better!" Cat pouted. "Fine, I'm going to get more." She went up to the counter. "Hi Jade." The cashier said. "Have you tried just black coffee?" he asked, knowing her normal order, since she was a regular. "Black?" she asked, doubtful. "I normally have it with 2 or 3 sugars, it's great." He said. Jade shrugged. "I'll have a black coffee, with 2 sugars." _

After that, I never got regular coffee again. That's where that started. With scissors….that's a different story.

_Jade and Cat sat in class, during art. They had both been accepted into Hollywood Arts, as of 4 months before, and were still amazed by the whole campus. It was free time, since they finished their work. Cat was making paper dolls, while Jade was helping her. Jade ran her fingers across the blade of her scissors. She had always taken a liking to them, but now she liked them even more. "Do you hear that?" she asked, snipping them. "This is my favourite sound." She snipped it more. "Did you know how expensive these were?" she looked at her reflection, grinning. Cat looked at her friend, warily. "Why do you like them so much? They're scary." _

"_One of the reasons, the fear. The sound, the sharp edge-" Jade grinned at Cat's uneasiness. "And how they look like the ones in 'The Scissoring' as well." Cat cringed. "Jade, that's a gross movie." She said. "That's your opinion." Cat gave her a weird look, but then giggled. "Did you see the new boys?" she looked over to one of them. Beck Oliver was surrounded by girls, feeling his hair, asking him on dates, even though it was only his second day. The other new kid was André Harris, a musical prodigy. He wasn't in their art class, but he and Beck were best friends. Everyone knew that._

"_Beck's cute, huh?" Cat went on. "You guys should go out." Jade stared at her. "No way, I'm not falling for a player like that." Cat giggled, but then looked sad. "I miss Robbie." Robbie was still attending her old school, too scared of rejection to try out for Hollywood Arts. "That wimp?" Jade asked. She had only met Robbie a few times, and didn't like him. "Don't call him that!" Cat said angrily. "Fine, sorry." Jade sighed. Cat softened. "But hopefully he'll try out!" Cat smiled, looking back at her dolls. "What do you think, Mr and Mrs Paper?"_

Soon enough, Cat, André, Beck and I became friends. Cat had finally forced Robbie to try out, and they loved his guitar playing, singing, and ventriloquism. Sadly, they caught on too late Rex wasn't part of his performance. Oh well. We all became a group of friends. When we were all 15, Cat, André and Robbie hooked Beck and I up, and we became a couple. I became the top dog, I guess. Everyone feared me. Rex started calling me 'The Wicked Witch of the West' when we were almost sixteen.

My parents split up around then.

"_Jade! Jay! We need to talk to you!" Vanessa called. Jade groaned, rolling her eyes. "I have to call you back, Beck." She said into the phone. "Love you." Beck told her the same, and she hung up. Her younger brother Jay followed her down. He looked exactly like her, brown hair, blue-green eyes, and pale skin. He looked up at her, with a worried glance. She ruffled his hair. "We're not in trouble." She promised. He smiled. At the breakfast table, both parents were patiently waiting, Molly sweeping the floor, anxiously. _

_Jade noticed her mother wasn't wearing her wedding ring anymore, just holding her wedding and engagement rings. "Jadelyn, Jayson," Eric said. "Vanessa and I are getting divorced." Jay let out a quick gasp, and Jade's eyes flickered to her mother. Vanessa was visibly shaking, her eyes red from crying. Molly quickly gave her a box of tissues. "W-Why?" Jay chocked out. Vanessa shook her head, starting to sob. Both West children rushed to comfort her. She had always been there for them, it was their turn now._

"_I've been having an affair." Eric said, emotionless. "With Monica." Jade gripped her mother's hand with her hand. "Your receptionist?" Jade spat, gripping Jay's hand with her other hand. Eric nodded. "Yes, I'm going to live with her now, goodbye." He got up and grabbed his suitcase. "I'll see you every few weekends." He said. "So that's it?" Jade asked, just before he got out the door. "You've never been a father to us." She started to yell. "I HATE YOU! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN THERE FOR US! DON'T BOTHER VISITING!" Vanessa continued crying. Eric looked at Jay for sympathy. Jay stood up._

"_You know what?" he said. "You've always been a sad excuse for a father! You've never had times for us, and don't tell me you haven't had time! Mom works more hours than you, and she makes time! You don't care, and you obviously don't love us!" he looked to his mother. "Cheating, is one thing no one should ever do, and don't say it just 'happened' because sleeping while you're married to someone else, is so wrong, I can't even look at you." He went back over to Vanessa. Eric simply left. Jade and Jay comforted their mother. "T-Thank you." She sobbed. "You didn't have to say all of that for me." Jade hugged her. "We were gonna say it sooner or later." Jay huffed, causing the girls to laugh. "We'll always be here for you, Mom." He said, kissing her cheek. _

"_Thanks, kids." Vanessa wiped her eyes. "Mrs, err, Miss Andrews." Molly corrected herself. "I encourage you take a few days off of work." Vanessa sighed. "Alright, thank you." She looked at her faithful maid of many years. "Molly, Eric is the one who employed you, wouldn't you work for him?"_

_Molly shook her head. "Excuse my French, but a __bastard__ like that; I would have no respect for myself, you, or the kids to work for someone like him." She gave the three a soft smile. "I would rather work for all of you." Vanessa smiled back, opening her arms. "You've been a part of this family for years, you're involved in the hugs!" she smiled. The four hugged._

_Jade looked over to the front door, noticing a shadow move away quickly, as if they knew they had been spotted. She caught a glance of her father, looking a tad guilty, but she turned away. Untangling herself from the hug, Jade went over to their kitchen. She turned on the jug, spooned the Nescafe and two sugars in, and poured the boiling water into mugs. She put the mugs on a tray._

_Jade put the tray on the down. Everyone looked up with a smile._

"_Who wants coffee?" They sat down, everyone but Jade disliking the taste, rushing to get milk. Jade laughed, watching. __This__ felt more like a family. _

My father got married to Monica earlier this year, spending all of his time being with her. I hate her. She's too giggly, and tries to force me and Jay to like her. That will never happen. I will never like her, or accept her as my stepmother. I started going to Lane more and more often because she's scared of me. I hate her and her yappy little dog.

"_So," Lane said, halfway through one of their weekly sessions. "What did you do now?" Jade leaned back in her chair. "I didn't do anything, alright? It's stupid Monica who keeps sending me here." She snapped. _

"_Why do you think you're here?" he asked. "She's scared of me. That's why." _

"_Jade you scare a lot of people; you're bossy, and quite rude." Lane said, grabbing his lotion. "Coconut." He said, looking at the bottle. "Anyway, just try to be nicer, for Jay's sake." Jade felt like she'd been punched. Lane only used her brother as an example when he really needed her to listen. She'd never admit it, but her brother, besides her friends, and other family members, was her entire world._

"_For Jay." Jade said softly. "Only for him." Lane nodded._

I love Jay to bits. He even helped me direct my H.A audition film. My cousin was the actor. I'm very protective of him, but I pretend I'm not. He worries about me, too, which I love to use for my amusement.

_Jade sat on the ground and leaned back against the bathroom door. She had gone in there to think, but then turned off all of the lights, staying like that for a few hours. "Jade?" his worried voice asked. "Jade, please let me in. Jade! You've been in there for hours! Please let me in!" Jade tried super hard not to laugh. "Oh, sorry, no." She said. Jay banged on the door. "Please!" She sighed, getting up, opening the door. He flew into his older sister's arms. "Jade! Stop doing that!" he wrapped his arms around her. "It scares me!"_

"_That's the point!"_

"_Jade!" he whined. "Fine, sorry." Jade sighed, patting his head. He stuck his tongue out at her. "Sissy." Jade smirked. "Freak." He retorted. _

"_Yep, you're my brother." _

I've been keeping him up to date with everything that's been going on. He's met Tori a few times; he really likes her, and forces me to be nice.

"_Have you spoken to your Dad since 'Well Wishes'?" Tori asked. Jade shook her head, unlocking her front door. "I already told you about how he cheated." Jade said, opening the door, allowing Tori in. "I know." Tori sighed. "I understand, sorry for bringing it up." Tori apologized. "We can write our script in the longue; you want something to drink?" Jade grabbed out glasses. "Pepsi, if you have it." Tori laughed as Jade wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Gross, you're having Coke." Tori simply shrugged, still smiling._

_Jay walked downstairs. "Hi." He said. "Hi." Tori smiled. "Hi. Who-?"_

"_Vega, Jay, Jay, Vega." Jade stated, giving Tori her glass of Coke. Jay raised an eyebrow, with a mischievous grin on his face. He folded his arms, grinning. "Oh, so __this__ is the Tori you admire so much." Jade chocked on her drink, sending daggers at the 13-year-old. Tori simply smiled. "So, you admire me?" she asked cockily. "Don't get in my bad books, we just became friends." Tori smiled more. "I thought we've been friends since the beginning."_

"_You poured coffee on my boyfriend and felt his abs." Jade scoffed. "As if." Tori shrugged with a grin. "Can we just write our script?" Jay's face lit up. "Can I help?" he asked eagerly. "No." Jade spat. "Fine." He shrugged. "I'll be keeping your copy of 'The Scissoring' and 'The Hammering' then." He showed her both of the DVD's. "You!" she yelled, chasing after him. They ran through the whole house, Tori just watching, laughing at the West's._

Like he's on cue, he rings. "Hello?" I ask. "Hey, Jade, I need you to come home right now, Mum's an emotional wreck again." He says. "What?" I demand, grabbing my keys. I don't care if I need to rest, my family needs me. "I don't know. Something about Dad and Monica. Please come quickly." Makes sense. Dad cheated on her, and she loved him, but he didn't care. He doesn't care about her, they got married quickly enough, and Dad threw out some of their wedding stuff, and asked to borrow Mom's rings. Ass. I speed over to our house, finding Mom, Molly and Jay in the dining room.

Mom wipes her eyes. "Jade, sorry. I'm being ridiculous." Molly shushes her, telling her she's acting just as she should at the news. "What happened?" I demand. Molly looks at me and Jay sadly, with sympathy. There's a pause.

"Monica's pregnant. And Eric wants full custody of you two, now."

My world falls apart.

**Cliffy! HAHA. I'm putting Beck and Andre's up soon, but if you can help, I'd love to get up to 80-100 reviews before we get to 20 chapters :D Can you help? Sure! Review! Check out my new story: Hollywood Arts VS Northridge: Northridge's Revenge.**


	18. Family Ties

_"Monica's pregnant. And Eric wants full custody of you two, now."_

_My world falls apart._

Her Saviour, Chapter 18: Family Ties

JADE'S POV

I feel like all of time has slowed down. It's awfully quiet, besides Mom's quiet sobbing and the scrunching of tissues. I look over to Jay. His face is deathly pale, and is going whiter and whiter. He's frozen. "Jay?" I ask warily. "Jay, look at me." I rush over to him, shaking him. "Jay!" he crumples out of my grip and falls to the floor.

"JAY!" I scream. Molly and Mom are on their feet. "I think he might be going into shock!" Mom cries. "Quick, we need to keep him warm!" I rip off my leather jacket, wrapping it around him. Everything's a blur as I grab out my phone, dialling 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" a female operator asks.

"I-I n-need help!" I stutter out. Only when Jay's hurt, I go weak and helpless. He's my world. "M-My brother's going into s-shock, he f-fainted!"

"Ok, sweetie, calm down." Don't make me sound so weak. "Are other people with you?" she asks patiently. "Yes, my Mom." I forget to mention Molly. "Ok, sweetie, can you hand the phone to your mother?" I quickly pass it to Mom. We're all on autopilot, and I can't go into shock. B-But Jay.. Jay….

"Jade! No, don't pass out on us too!"

Since when was I on the floor?

Jay! JAY! He passed out and-

It's getting dark.

BECK'S POV

I tap my foot, patiently waiting for Jade to wake up. How many times are we going to be in this hospital? Some of the doctors are starting to call us regulars. It's not like we want to keep coming back here, but someone's always gotta be hurt. Don't they?

André's sitting next to me. Miss West-I mean, Miss Andrews-err, Vanessa, is with Jay. She said it'd be best if Jade woke up with us here, and she wanted to make sure she was there with Jay. Jade's pale hand rests in mine. "So, what happened?" I ask, since I was in the restroom when the West's arrived.

"Mr West's new wife is pregnant." André sighs, looking over to Jade. "Oh, that would hit close to home." I agree. "But that's not it." André says. "He wants full custody of Jade and Jay." I drop Jade's hand, and it falls limply to her side. "What? He can't! Vanessa already has custody!"

"Well, he wants to go back to court and get custody. Then, he wants to move to another state, away from all of the artistic things and performers." Of course, he hates all of that stuff, and hates that Jade wants to be in that type of industry. "And then?" I ask.

"Jay stopped breathing and went into shock, and then Jade did."

"Something's always gotta go bad, doesn't it?" I snap. "Stupid bastard Eric is!" I kick a chair over. "Beck, you gotta calm down." André says. "Freaking out like this isn't going to help the situation, or anyone."

"Ok, fine." I sit back down. "B-Beck?" Jade asks softly. "I'm here, so is André." She tries to sit up, but I softly press her back down. "Ah, ah ah!" I grin, pressing a button that makes the bed go into a sitting position. "Voila!" she rolls her eyes. "You're such a dork sometimes." She says.

I shrug, still with a grin on my face. "How's Jay?" she asks. "Vanessa's with him, don't worry, he'll be fine." Jade relaxes. "Thank god." She grabs my hand, squeezing it. "But what are we going to do?"

I shrug. "I don't know, Jade."

ANDRE'S POV

"Jade's asleep." Beck shushes me as I come into her room. "Yay." I say sarcastically. "What's with you?" he asks. "You've been acting weird all day." I clench my fists. "Maybe I'm the only one who still remembers about her." I hiss. "Remembers who?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "God Beck! Tori! TORI VEGA! Our best friend who's been kidnapped and beaten! No one's said anything about her and you've all forgotten!" I snap.

"How could we forget about Tori?" he demands. "Ask yourself that! All you care about is Jade, she's much more important to you than someone who is actually hurt!"

"Jade is hurt! Do you know how hard this is for her?"

"Who gives a crap about that? Her father wants custody, big deal! He won't get it, will he? How does that even relate to what Tori's going through? SHE'S BEING HURT AND RAPED FOR GOD'S SAKE! STOP CARING ABOUT YOURSELF AND SEE THAT!"

"I CARE ABOUT TORI!" he shouts back at me. "Sure you do! And what about Robbie?"

"Robbie hurt Jade!"

"It wasn't Robbie's fault! Was it? He couldn't control his body he was having a spastic! He didn't mean it! Of course you don't care, do you? It's all about Jade!"

"Shut up André!"

"What about Cat, huh? Cat Valentine? Let's think about her, the girl who was caught in A FREAKING BOMB EXPLOSION! Oh, no, I think I'll worry about someone who's got no problems whatsoever!"

"Piss Off André!"

"Fine!" I snap, grabbing my bag. "You deserved that." I say glaring at him. "PISS OFF!" he shouts, punching me in the jaw. I push him back, knocking him to the floor. He suddenly realises what he's done. "André I'm sorry-" he starts. "Shut the hell up." I snap, wiping away the blood and heading out.

ROBBIE'S POV

"They said it's only bruised." André sighs. I was let out a few days ago, and have been staying at my house for the past couple of days. I wanted to avoid André and Beck, since I was on thin ice with them. We're currently in my room back at the Shapiro residence. I hand him a pack of ice. "I haven't forgotten about Tori." I say softly. He looks up. "I know, I think Beck has."

"I don't know." I shrug. "But, are you still angry with me? I'm really sorry-"

"It's fine, man. I forgave you, it wasn't your fault." He punches my shoulder. "Thanks." I smile. The door opens, and Mom comes in. She sets a tray down of milk and cookies silently before flashing us a smile and going back out.

"Milk and cookies?" André smirks. "I haven't been home in over a month, she misses me." I defend. "She's been babying me and everything. Even my Dad's been taking time off work to hang out with me. Yesterday we went and played golf!"

"Sounds cool man, Father-Son bonding." He grins. "Yeah, well, they obviously want to spend as much time with me as possible." I sigh. "I am their only son." André nods, knowingly. He doesn't know about Rex. "What about your sister?" he asks. I sigh again. Roxanne, or 'Roxy' as I call her, is my older sister. Only by one year, so she's eighteen. She finished school a few weeks ago, and went on a celebration trip with some mates. I'm a tad worried, she likes to party. A lot.

"Still partying, she sent me a picture recently; she was on a boat with heaps of beers." I mutter. André gives me a funny look, but then his shoulders slump. "What's wrong?" I ask. "It's been 53 days, Rob." He says, reaching into his jeans pocket. "A month, two weeks, and 4 days since she's been gone."

He's been counting.

He pulls out a photo of Tori and him, both grinning on the night she was taken. I can see Beck's car, which we used for his character. André's in his costume as the bad guy 'Harry' and Tori's 'Lucy's' best friend. André's smiling, Tori's kissing his cheek, and her arm is around his shoulder. "It's a friendly kiss, not a boyfriend-girlfriend one, but it still shows affection." André sighs. "I still remember how I pulled her into my arms, and then they ripped her out of my grip."

"André-"

"I should've fought harder! She's probably hurt-"

"André-"

"And what if she's-"

"ANDRE IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" I shout. "Tori's alive and I'm sure she isn't blaming you! It's not like you planned this! You didn't know this was gonna happen!"

"I wish I did." He sighs. "I wish I could've saved her."

"We all do, but we're doing everything we can, and Mr Vega is finally back on duty today. Trina told me." André's face lights up, full of hope.

"So he's back on the case?" he demands. I nod. "YES!" he cheers.

We both clink our glasses of milk together.

I smile.

Mr Vega's back on the case to find Tori.

Maybe we're getting another step closer to finding her.

**Heyy adding this author note in!**

**If you guys keep guessing who Tilly is and get close to it, she'll be in the next chapter!**

**;) Happy Reading!**


	19. The Vega Residence, and a Visitor

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! We're almost to 100 reviews! Let's keep going! Thanks so much for all of your nice and supportive reviews! **

**(My Reaction) Me: New Reviews! *Scrolls up to read the new reviews***

**Me: *Reads all comments of people liking the story***

**Me: *blushes* Oh stop it, you! :D**

**Disclaimer: Not my dollhouse, just my Barbies.**

**Translation: Not my show, just my story. :D**

_Mr Vega's back on the case to find Tori._

_Maybe we're getting another step closer to finding her. _

Her Saviour, Chapter 20: The Vega Residence, and a Visitor

TORI'S POV

"GET THE HELL UP!" Mark shouts, making my ears ring. I wish I could rub my eyes, yawn and stretch like how a normal person would when they woke up. But I can't because I'm tied up and my bones are broken.

Yay.

More fun and games.

Sarcasm intended.

He stands over me, glaring like I'm a piece of trash. He then surprises me, untying the wire. "Your anniversary is soon." He chuckles. "W-W-What?" I stutter out. His eyes flash with anger and he backhands me. "Don't speak unless you're spoken to and asked for an answer! Stupid bitch." He hisses.

He then picks me up, taking me to a place that looks like a fancy dining room. "Remember this place?" John asks, leaning against the wall as I'm carried in. I look around, trying to remember. Then, a memory hits me.

_10 year-old Tori smiled as her class finished their excursion in a field. She looked around at all of the flowers in awe. She thought they were beautiful. "Ok, kids!" one of the caretakers said. "Feel free to roam around until your parents come to pick you up! Don't go too far!" _

_Most of the kids parents had already taken them home within a few minutes. Tori looked around, feeling lonely. Her parents were running late because of traffic. "Hey, Vicky-Tor-Tor." A voice said from behind. Tori jumped, spinning around. "Johnny!" she laughed, slapping his shoulder. "You meanie! You scared me!" _

"_Sorry." He said. "Hey, I found this cool place, and since we're the only ones here, we can go check it out. Wanna come?"_

_Tori shrugged. "Sure!" she said. She followed him, through the woods._

It's a foggy memory, but I just remember this…house…

"_Wow!" Tori gasped. "How could someone leave such a cool place?"_

_John grabbed her hand, showing her inside. They went through all the rooms, but their favourite was the fancy dining room they found. "This looks so expensive!" John said. He looked up at Tori. "This will be our little secret, okay?"_

"_Yep! I won't tell anybody!"_

And I never did. It was a few years back; I don't even remember where we are. I faintly remember some of the rooms.

I calmly nod. His face lights up. "I knew you'd remember!" he grins.

Mark roughly sits me down in one of the chairs. John leans across the table smirking at me. "You've been a good girl lately; I'm very pleased with you."

It's another test, or trick or something.

"You've been getting a tad fatter, you know?" he says, eyeing my arms. That's completely the opposite. I'm starting to look like a skeleton. I've fainted from a lack of food before. "And since you've been such a good little girl, it's time for a reward!" he claps his hands together and grins like a little kid. Mark brings over a whole bowl of salad.

I look at him in shock. "Yes a whole bowl, my little sweet Tori!" Mark hands him a spoon. "But of course, I'll feed you. Here comes the aeroplane."

Of course he'll do everything he can to prove I'm powerless.

After I finish, it feels weird to feel a nearly full stomach after so long. But it's only to keep me alive, until he wants to kill me. Wait, he said something about an anniversary….

"I trust Mark told you about the anniversary?"

I look up. It's like he read my mind.

"Well, well, well! It seems our 3 month anniversary is coming up soon." He grins, waiting for my reaction. Tears well up in my eyes. 3 months? 3 MONTHS? I try to stop the tears but they start rolling down my cheeks before I can stop them.

"Tears of joy, huh?" he grins. I nod immediately. I don't want to get beaten again. "Then come give me a kiss!" I mentally groan. Mark pushes my chair over to John. I lean in and kiss him. His breath smells like the smoke of a cigarette mixed with alcohol, even though we're underage. He grips my neck, making us kiss longer.

John finally lets me go. I gasp for air. He then suddenly glares at me.

"Tell me you love me." I hesitate. "Tell me that you love me." He repeats.

"_So tell me that you love me, yeah." Tori gazed into André eyes for a brief moment. "Tell me that I take your breath away." André held his breath as Tori leaned over the piano and sung to him. "Even if you take one more…."_

I bite my lip. No way will I love him. "Tell me that you love me! And MEAN it!"

"I l-l-l-love y-you." I stutter out.

"Good." He says. "Was that so hard? No!" he gazes into my eyes, before slapping me across the face. "Take her out of here." He barks at Mark. Mark comes over, backhanding me, before taking me back to tie me up with the stupid wire.

~VICTORIOUS~

CAT'S POV

"What's up Lil' Red?" André asks, walking into the room with a smile. "André!" I squeal. "How are you?" he asks. "Good! Yay! You're here! Where's Robbie?" I look around. "Robbie comes every day, did he forget about me?" I bite my lip and tears form in my eyes. "Hey cutie!" Robbie says as he enters. "Robbie!" I squeal. "You came to visit again! I thought you forgot about me."

Robbie flashes me a smile. "I'd never forget about you."

They both sit down on my bed. "Your burns are healing fast." André comments. I look down at my arms. "Yeah, when the bomb went off Mr Longneck told me to run behind one of the Wahoo Punch machines so I did! He's a really quick thinker! My Doctor said the machine took most of the blow."

Did I forget something?

"Oh yeah! Robbie what did Helen ask you?" I ask. "Um, she _told _me we're all allowed to come back to Hollywood Arts next Monday. Today's Thursday."

"I'm allowed out in a few days! Will you guys visit me?"

"Every day." Robbie says, squeezing my hand. "Every single day." André nods in agreement. "You can count on it Lil' Red." I smile. They're so nice!

"Thanks guys! Have you seen Beck? Or Jade? They haven't visited me yet!"

Robbie and André look away. "We're kinda on…well. They're on thin ice with us." André says. "Beck is. He knows he can come visit you. He just cares too much about Jade." André sounds angry.

"Are you mad?"

"I'm FURIOUS!" he shouts, making me whimper. I move closer to Robbie, who wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Can you explain?" Robbie asks on my behalf.

~Victorious~

JADE'S POV

"I'm fine!" I insist, slapping Beck's hand away. "I don't need help to walk, I just fainted! I didn't break a leg!" I roll my eyes as we walk to Beck's car. "Well excuse _me_ for worrying about my girlfriend!" he says sarcastically. "Whatever, I was only asleep for a few minutes or something right?"

"Try a day." He smirks. "WHAT?" I snap. "Calm down you didn't miss much." He shrugs, unlocking the car. "Are we allowed to see Cat yet?" I ask, sliding into the passenger seat and putting on my seatbelt. Beck starts up the car and pulls out of the hospital car park. "Well?" I demand. "What?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"Cat Valentine! Are we allowed to visit her yet?" I repeat. "Oh, uh, n-no. We're not allowed to." He says quickly. My shoulders slump. "Damn." I mutter. "Hey, cheer up." Beck suddenly says. "How about we go do something, just to two of us? We need to get away from all of this drama."

"So Tori's drama, now?"

"Since when did you even care about Tori?" he seethes, glaring at me as we pull up at a red light. "You know we're friends! What is wrong with you? It's like you've forgotten about her, and now you're saying we need to forget! What is with you?"

"I care about Tori too! You sound just like André!" he snaps.

"What did André say?" He rolls his eyes and explains.

~Victorious~

Robbie's POV

"Mr Vega!" André cheers. "Hi kids." Mr Vega says. "Please, you've known me long enough, call me David." We nod. "So are you back on the case?"

"You bet I am, but you know how I warned you before? Well…as scary as this is, you need to know, if this John guy's taken Tori, he might be after her friends too. Protect each other and stay together at all times. If someone turns up at the house, call me."

"Thanks for the advice, _David_." I say. "Have you found any leads?" David's face pales. "I wish we had. We've gotten all the evidence we could from your school, what he looks like, all of that, so we need to piece it together. I'll keep you all updated, I promise."

"Thanks anyway, David. We know how hard this is for you."

Looking at him now, we don't see a police officer. We see a tired father, anxious to find his youngest daughter.

~Victorious~

André's Pov

"I can't believe you!" we hear a voice shout from inside Tori's house.

Robbie, Cat and I walk in. The nurse, (after Cat begging for ages), said we could take Cat out for a few hours. So, we brought her back here.

It's Beck and Jade arguing. Big surprise.

"Jadey!" Cat squeals, rushing towards Jade. "Cat!" Jade gaps, pulling her into one of the first hugs I've seen Jade willingly give someone. "I'm so sorry! If I could've visited you, I would, I swear!" She says, and we know by her tone, she means it.

"It's ok!" Cat says. "Robbie and André visited me!"

Jade freezes and she swings around, giving Beck her best death stare.

"You….LIED TO ME!" she yells.

"Only so you could focus on getting better yourself!" Beck defends angrily.

"I…was….FINE!" she shouts, kicking over the coffee table. Robbie, Cat and I wince as the glass cracks with the impact. "Jade…"

"Don't 'Jade…' ME!" Jade grabs his collar, pulling him close.

"Why did you tell me Cat wasn't allowed visitors?" she demands.

Cat's eyes fill with tears. "W-Whaty?" she sniffles. Beck and Jade turn around, as Cat begins to cry. "Why don't you l-like me, Beck?"

"Cat…"

Cat ignores him, turning to the comfort of Robbie's arms.

"Okay, okay! It's just…Jade's been worrying about everyone else and putting them before herself, and with all this stuff with her family…it just freaked me out when you fainted! I was so scared, and I've been worried about you since Tori was taken-"

"Stop right there Beck." Jade says in a cold tone. "How can you be worried about me? When all of this stuff has happened to our friends? You know who we should be worried about? TORI VEGA! The girl who is probably being hurt as we speak!"

Beck looks down, ashamed.

"I know, but I love you, I'm supposed to worry about you-"

"Well, maybe look at the people who need to be worried about." Jade says, a tone softer as she looks over to Cat.

"Babe, I'm sorry." Beck says. "I'm sorry, Jade."

"Don't apologize to me!" Jade snaps. "Apologize to Cat! You basically stopped me from seeing her! Apologize to Robbie, who you basically made an outcast of our group! Apologizes to André! You punched your best friend!"

Cat whimpers in Robbie arms.

"I'm sorry, to all of you. I'm so, so sorry. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, I'll do it."

"Yay!" Cat giggles. "Group hug!" We roll our eyes and accept. It feels good to have stopped fighting. We enjoy the short moment, until it's interrupted.

There's a bang on the door. "Hello?" a voice calls. Everyone freezes. We haven't invited anybody, and the Vega's said they'd call first, which I find is weird, since it's their house. "Hello? I hear noises! Are people in there?"

I remember what David Vega told us.

"_As scary as this is, you need to know, if he's taken Tori, he might be after her friends too. Protect each other and stay together at all times. If someone turns up at the house, call me."_

"Hello?" the unfamiliar voice calls again. "I know you're in there!"

Looking over to the Vega's front door, I take a step closer. Some knocks again. I open the door, wearily, waiting for a masked kidnapper to grab us and take us to be kept away with Tori. I look at the person in front of me and gasp. Chocolate Brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, and those signature cheekbones. This is no other than Tori Vega.

I throw my arms around her. "TORI!" I scream. "TORI!" everyone else screams happily too, and soon we're in a big group hug. "HOW DID YOU GET BACK?" Cat squeals. "I didn't." Tori says, looking at us quizzically. "Who are all of you?" we detach ourselves from the hug. "We're your friends." I frown. "I don't know you."

"What? Tor-" Cat starts, but she's cut off.

"I'm not Tori." The girl sighs. She looks at us with tears in her eyes. She looks like a clone of Tori, same facial expression and everything! "I sincerely wish I was. But I think I know who you are." She looks at each of us, pointing when she says our names. "Beck, Robbie, André, Cat and Jade." I step forward, frowning.

"If you know us, and you look exactly like Tori, who are you?" I ask, confused.

I wait for her to say she's in disguise and going to kidnap us.

She takes a deep breath, placing her suitcase onto the ground.

"I'm Tilly Vega, Tori's twin sister."

.

..

…

**A/N: Bam baam baaam! Didn't expect that, did ya? Muhahaha! **

**Told you she'd be important! For a plot twist! **

**Nah, but really, she IS important.**

**Tell me what you think, like/dislike!**

**And could we get to a hundred reviews before Chapter 21's out? Pleasy? **

**P.s As you know, Saturday is uploading day! So….I've posted a new chapter for EVERY STORY!**

**Check them out! :D**


	20. Enter, Miss Tilly Vega

**A/N: Sorry this is a few hours late! I bought '2 Broke Girls' on DVD and have been watching it for the past 3 days with no breaks, and I only started writing this chapter this morning, so sorry if it's bad. **

_I wait for her to say she's in disguise and going to kidnap us._

_She takes a deep breath, placing her suitcase onto the ground._

"_I'm Tilly Vega, Tori's twin sister."_

Her Saviour, Chapter 20: Enter, Miss Tilly Vega

ANDRE'S POV

"What?" Jade demands. "Where have you been all this time?" Cat asks, confused. Tilly sighs. "Tori and I are prone to sickness. We get sick easier than most people, it sounds weird, I know. When we were younger, we both got really, really ill. We were sent to hospital, but we got better. So, after that, everything was fine. One day when we were almost 14, I just fainted, and my heart stopped beating. It was so scary, but they realised my heart was failing me. I needed surgery, and when it didn't work, I needed a transplant."

Tilly sighs again, putting her hand over her chest.

"I was on the waiting list for years and years, every day I was a step closer to dying. Tori wanted to give me her heart, throwing away her life for me, but I didn't let her. I got so weak and ill I had to be moved to another hospital that had better surgeons to look after me." We all can't believe Tori never told us.

"I went to live with My Aunt Sonya." Tilly continues. "In another state, where the best hospitals were. Last year, I got a transplant, but my body rejected it for some reason. Luckily this year, I got another transplant and I've been fine so far." She gives us a small smile.

"What I don't understand, is just, why Tori would hide her twin." Robbie says. "Are you two close?" Tilly nods her head. "I love her more than anything, but I didn't want people knowing about me. Or my condition."

"_How are you?" Tori asked, grasping Tilly's hand. "B-Better." Tilly coughed. "Do you need me to call the nurse? Do you want water? Are you ok?" Tori babbled. "I'm fine." Tilly laughed weakly. Tori sighed. "You're not ok, you're dying." Tori's eyes filled with tears. _

"_I'll be fine, but just don't tell your friends about me." Tilly said. "Why?"_

"_I don't need more unwanted attention, and people are cruel. They'll find anything to tease someone about. At our old school, people teased us for getting sick easily and said we have the plague, like the one from a billion years ago." They both laughed at the memory._

"_Anyway, if I go, they'll keep reminding you and asking you how you are, and you would lock yourself away and lose your friends." _

"_Tilly, that's a weird set of reasons."_

"_Then I'm the weird twin." Tilly laughed. Tori smiled through her tears and kissed her twin's forehead. "I have to go meet John." Tori said quickly. "Tori, you've been seeing him a lot and every time you come home or here afterwards you look terrified. What's going on?"_

"_I have to go! I love you."_

"I should've known something was going on, but I didn't say anything to Mom or Dad. She made me promise not to say anything. And now, he's kidnapped her. But I know she's not dead."

Tilly placed a hand over her heart again, winking at us.

"Twinstincts."

TILLY'S POV

"I can't believe you guys all tried so hard to save her." André looks at me with tears. "I'm sorry. I-I can't do this." He says, getting up and going outside. "André!" Beck calls.

"So, what do you know about us?" Jade asks.

"A bit, Tori told me a bit about you guys, and some creepy kid named Slimgin."

"Sinjin." Cat corrects. "He's weird. One time, my brother-"

"Cat." The awkward boy says. "Tilly is trying to tell us something."

That must be Robbie.

"She's very fond of all of you, I accidently filmed it on my phone, so yeah, this is what she thinks about you guys." I play the video.

"_So how's your first year at H.A been?" Tilly asked, eating her dinner. Tori sat on the hospital bed, lying down next to her. "Awesome! I think Jade and I are becoming friends!"_

"_You say that all the time."_

"_But I mean it this time!" Tori exclaimed._

Everyone laughs.

"She always went on about how she wanted to be your friend." I tell Jade.

.

..

"_Robbie, he's kinda an awkward guy, but he's nice. Rex kinda overpowers Robbie and insults him a lot. But he's becoming his own person, and he hasn't been carrying him around as much." She showed a pic of Robbie. "Robbie's really smart, he helps me study, and he's always there as a friend. He's a bit creepy, though. He sometimes watches me from the patio. Once he was hiding in the tree by my window." _

"_I do care about him; he's a nice guy, underneath the awkwardness."_

"_Beck's the hottest guy at our school, and girls LOVE him. They run after him every day. Every day a bunch of girls turn up to his house and ask for a ride to school. Beck's a really caring guy, and he's not like those players that break girl's hearts. He's incredibly faithful to Jade and always will be. I'm happy I know a guy like him. He's cool, laid-back, and he rarely gets mad. He's the leader of our group, basically. He is the oldest, after all." _

"_Cat's the cutest thing in the world! It's like no one could be mean to her. It's her cheerfulness. Sometimes people are mean to her. They call her a ditz and stuff. She takes criticism badly, but when anyone is mean to her, we stand up. Cat's like our little girl, and we're the protective parents. She's an amazing singer and actress, and she's always got the weirdest stories about her brother being stabbed or eating her charm bracelet"_

"_Jade's the bully of our school. No one dares to step in her way, and she gets into fights with me a lot. She really hates me, so my goal is to be friends with her. We don't fight as much now. She has an obsession with coffee and scissors, and she loves to freak people out with her love of gross things. Like the Scissoring, she made me and Cat watch it 2 weeks ago and I hadn't been able to sleep properly since. Lots of people are terrified of her, but underneath she's nice. Don't tell her I said that, she'd stab me with scissors."_

"_André and I are really close. He's my best friend. We do everything together. We write songs, sing, dance, act, and we drink our hot cocoa of course! It's like our special drink. It's our 'calming drink'. Anyway, he's REALLY talented, and I owe him everything. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in Hollywood Arts. He's taught me how to sing better and even play piano. And he's always there for me, through anything. He's like a protective boyfriend. Haha, a lot of people say we look like we're dating, crazy right? But I do know, if we were to go out, he'd be the best boyfriend I could hope for. He's an awesome guy, Til. He's absolutely amazing with everything he does."_

The video stops.

Cat bursts into tears and runs upstairs, Robbie sprinting after her. Beck and Jade look shocked.

André's still outside, and he heard none of that.

"She thinks a lot about you guys." I say after a pause. "She really loves you. All of you. Especially André. But why did he take off before?"

"You look like Tori." Beck sighs. "Exactly like her, and he loves her."

"L-Loves her?" I gasp. "Yeah, so he might need to have some space for a bit." Jade says. "O-Ok, I'll set my stuff up in my bedroom."

"Your bedroom?" Beck asks.

"Yeah." I laugh. "I used to _live_ here."

"Oh." Beck says, making Jade and I laugh.

"It's not that funny!" he whines.

(Still Tilly's POV)

André finally came back inside, but he refuses to look at me.

We just started dinner, just simple chicken soup. Cat came too, which I don't know why she just started crying like that, but Robbie calmed her down.

It's an awkward silence as we sit and drink/eat our soup.

"So what's your full name?" Robbie asks. I smile. "Matilda Rose Vega." I tell him. "Are you going to come live in L.A again since your heart's better?" he asks. "No, I wanna stay down there until I graduate, and then maybe go work."

"What do you want to do as a career?" Beck asks.

"Dancing, since I can't really sing. At all. That's what Tori's for."

"She's got a good set of lungs on her, that's for sure." Jade says.

"Yeah she does." I agree, before it's silent again.

"Where are my parents and Trina?"

"They went to a hotel." André speaks up. "In Beverly Hills, they don't want to stay here until Tori's found. It brings back too many memories for them. Your Dad's gone back on the case."

"Oh. Can any of you drive me there to see them? I haven't learnt how to drive yet. My friends at my school always tease me because a 16-year-old girl should have a license."

Everyone except André laughs.

"Just like Tori. She can't drive to save her life." Jade laughs.

We all burst into fits of laughter, before André gets up and leaves again.

"André, wait!" I call, but he ignores me.

I abandon my soup, wipe my mouth with the napkin, and rush out after him.

I go onto the patio, looking for him.

"André!" I yell. I spin around the corner, finding him.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He glares at me.

"Everything!" he snaps. "Do you know how much I wanted you to be the real Tori? I'm barley holding myself together, seeing you right in front of me! All I want to do is to hug you and never let you out of my sight again but I can't! Can't I?" he kicks over a pot plant.

"You're not Tori, but you look and act just like her!"

I run a hand through my hair, biting my lip and not meeting his eyes.

"See! She does that when she doesn't know what to say!" he says.

I blink in surprise. He noticed that little action?

"You really care about her, don't you?" I ask softly. He nods, his eyes getting red. "You really love her, don't you?" he nods again.

I sigh. "I'm so sorry André. But I don't really know what to do. Should I leave you alone to think for a bit?"

André sighs. He looks conflicted.

"Can I hold you?" he asks quietly. "I know it's weird, but I just want to pretend it's Tori. Please?"

I nod, opening my arms. He pulls me close, and I can hear him trying not to cry. But it doesn't work. He starts to shake, and he wipes away his tears.

"I wish it was her." He chokes.

"I know." I tell him.

"I wish it was Tori too."

We stay like this for a little longer, before I leave him alone, to think and watch the stars.

I wish Tori was here.

Because she could take his pain away.

Because deep down, I know she loves him back.

They love each other so much, yet they're just friends.

.

..

…

**Poor André, right? Tell me what you liked, disliked and loved!**

**And what should André's little sister's name be?**

**It has to start with 'A'**

**I've got Alisha, Alyssa, Alice, Alexei, and you can request some too!**

**.**

**..**

…

**Not to rant, but please read, because this next part is very important.**

**Today is the 15****th**** of December, 2012. Well, this is the day this chapter was posted for the future readers.**

**Today we were met with a horrible tragedy with a school shooting in Connecticut, early this morning. TWENTY-SIX people were killed; twenty of them being children aged 5-10. Many are mourning the loss.**

**How would you feel if you sent your child to school one day and they never came home? I just can't believe someone could be that sick to kill so many innocent people. What broke my heart, is seeing a picture of a note a young boy wrote during the lock-down before he was shot.**

**Quote: 'I love you mom, I am happy now and sorry for not being a good son and be happy if I ever was, I love you in heaven'**

**I began crying after seeing that. **

**Today is a horrible day in history, and we send our prayers to anyone who has suffered from this morning. If any of you have been affected, I am praying for you and your family.**

**I'm here if you need to talk to someone.**

**-Red Velvet is Love~**


	21. A Christmas Wish, A Deadly Phone Call

**Thank you guys sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for over 100 reviews! On my first story that isn't even half over yet, having 100 reviews, is, I just can't believe it! Thank you guys for all of the support! Without you, I'd just be an idiot writing stuff that doesn't make sense. Which I guess I kinda am, I just have an audience.**

**Just kidding. :D**

**Thank you for believing in me!**

**Remember how I was doing one chapter based on every character, and I've done Cat, Robbie and Jade?**

**As thanks for over 100 reviews Beck and André's chaps will be up soon**

**CAN YOU BELIEVE CHRISTMAS IS ONLY 3 DAYS AWAY :D :D :D :D**

**Here's an early Christmas Present :D**

**Time's skipped forward to December so Tori's been gone for 4 months**

**This chapter is based around Jade and how she feels about Tori being gone, for all the Jori friendship lovers (like me) in the world. **

_I wish Tori was here._

_Because she could take his pain away._

_Because deep down, I know she loves him back._

_They love each other so much, yet they're just friends._

Her Saviour, Chapter 21: A Christmas Wish, A Deadly Phone Call

Jade's POV

None of us believe how quickly Christmas came this year. It's only a few weeks away. But no one's happy. Normally when it's close to Christmas, everyone's excited and happy. Cat would be bouncing around, singing corny Christmas songs everywhere she went. André would be writing a jingle, and he would have Tori do the back-up vocals with him. I'd be writing a play, having horrible things happen to kids on the morning of Christmas day, involving lots of blood, of course.

Beck would be rehearsing for as many plays as possible, since he loves Christmas. I don't really like Robbie, so I don't really know or care about what he does near Christmas. It's only the 3rd of December, but most people are already getting into the holiday spirit. But not us.

I'm absentmindedly walking around H.A. It's early in the morning, and even though it doesn't snow, it's still kinda cold. Throughout the halls, carols are being played through loud speaks, and decorations are being put up everywhere.

I personally hate Christmas and I don't believe in all the Christmas wishes stuff either.

But if I had a wish…

I'd wish for Tori to come back, safe and sound.

I'd give her the biggest hug, and I'd never let her out of my sight again.

Hollywood Arts was finally given the all-clear last week or something, and we've all come back. The school's up and running like nothing even happened.

I saw a girl putting up posters for the new 'Holiday Spirit' productions. My play was one of them, which brought a small smile to my face. I called it 'Have a Horrible Christmas and a Horrid New Year'. It's a horror/thriller. All I know is, Sikowitz fainted after reading the first few pages, but it was still approved.

I haven't seen the others yet. I was the first to leave this morning, and there's still 20 minutes until homeroom. I stopped for coffee first, and I bought a few Candy Canes for Cat, since they make her happy.

I drink the last few drops of my heavenly beverage, before tossing the empty cup into the bin. Now I'm warm. I sit below my locker, and grab out my script for my new horror play. Auditions are on today, so I have to give people only segments of the script. If they read the whole thing, it's not exactly fair if they know everything that happens, blah blah blah.

I've got a few main characters, one murder, and lots of extras that will be victims. I'm re-editing the first scene.

_The curtains open, revealing a large living room. Everything in the room looks to be of great expense, showing that the owners of the house are very wealthy people. There is a large Christmas tree near the fireplace, surrounded with piles of presents. There is a rather large one, leaning against the fireplace._

_[Offstage] Girl: Mom! Dad! Wake up, it's Christmas!_

_[Offstage] Boy: Yeah! Come on I wanna see my presents!_

_[Offstage] Mom: Alright, Bethany and Henry, let's see what Santa has left you._

_Four people walk onto stage, all wearing pyjamas. Both adults look tired. Two children look eager to open their presents. The sister looks to be around 14, and the brother looks around 12._

_Mom: Which do you want to open first?_

_Beth (Sister): That one, it looks like the best *Points to largest present*_

_Henry (Brother): Yeah, let's open that one _

_*Both children rush to present*_

_Dad: (To Mom) How about we go make some coffee?_

_Mom: Ok, (to kids) we'll be in the kitchen! _

_Beth: It's addressed to both of us_

_Henry: Quick! Open it!_

_*Both kids rip off wrapping paper, finding a very realistic statue of Santa*_

_Beth: Whoa_

_Henry: A statue?_

_*Bethany takes a step closer and pokes it*_

_*The statue comes to life, grabbing Beth, and stabbing her violently.*_

_Henry: *Screams* MOM! DAD! MOM-_

_*Statue takes Henry, stabbing both children to death before dropping them*_

_*There's a massive flash of white light, none of the stage is visible*_

_*Parents rush in to find the statue, wrapping paper and their children gone*_

_The only thing remaining is the blood. Spattered everywhere._

I guess I should've made it more gruesome, but I was tired when I wrote it. I went to sleep straight afterwards. It was funny watching Beck's reaction when he read it. His eyes were so wide I thought they were going to fall out of his head.

Then I made André and Robbie read it last week, and Robbie hasn't gone anywhere without using a flashlight since. He's scared since I told him most killers hide in the dark and prey on the unsuspecting victims. He's been scared ever since.

I was going to show Cat, but Beck gave me a 3-hour-long talk about why I have to stop showing Cat scary films, pictures, games, yadda yadda yadda. Honestly, I don't know why she's so scared of the SAW franchise. Those movies are more gruesome than scary, so I don't know what she's on about. I happen to love those movies. Jigsaw is a mastermind. I respect him.

He's one of my favourite horror movie guys, probably my favourite of all time.

A funny movie to make someone watch before bed is 'Freddy Kruger'. If you dream about him, it's hilarious, seriously.

Wait, what is that?

It sounds like, a spring?

Cat bounces into school with her Jupiter boots; every hop makes a noise with the springs.

"Hi!" she says, bouncing over to me. "Hey." I say flatly. Those boots are so annoying. "Why are you wearing those _again_?"

"Tori always smiled when she saw me wearing them, she said they were funny." Cat says in a small voice. I freeze, and my hand goes up to my necklace. The necklace Tori gave me. The one I haven't taken off since the night she was taken. "I'm sorry Cat." I say, for the tone I used. I never apologize, but none of us have been ourselves since her kidnapping.

Cat bounces over and gives me a hug. "It's ok." She says. "I'm going to go help with the decorations. See you in Sikowitz's class." And she bounces off down the hallway. I go to the same place I do every day. Tori's locker.

After not being used for about 4 months, it has a small layer of dust. I take a tissue from my bag and wipe it all off before throwing the tissue away. The lights are off. Because they only shine when Tori's here. I remember the night she was taken in a lot of detail. Our screams, her screams, it's horrifying.

_._

"_Ok, what's the time now?" André asks. Tori checks her phone. "12.34am." she says. "Well, we did pretty well." Robbie says. "I'll edit this tomorrow during class." He says. "Tori, was that your phone?" She quickly checks it. "'Mom wants you home, Trina'" she reads. "Well, I guess it's kinda late." Beck slips an arm around Jade. "See you." He says. "Bye, Vega." Jade says. "See ya, muchacha." André laughs. "Bye Tor-Tor." Cat giggles. "See you tomorrow!" Robbie calls as she laughs and walks down the street._

"_I parked my car on the corner," I say. "Can you give me a ride home?" Cat asks. "Sure, how about you guys?" they nod and we walk in Tori's direction. "Tori!" I yell. "Need a lift?" she turns around, walking backwards. "I'd love that." Suddenly, we hear a screeching of tires and a van speeds straight towards Tori. "Look out!" _

…

This all happened right after Trina texted Tori.

Wait.

They never found Tori's phone, or did they?

In a flash, I whip out my phone and dial her number.

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

Come on, pick up!

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

Please!

_Ring ring_

"Hello?" a male voice asks. "Uh, hi?" I mumble. I'm 100% this is her number. So, maybe this is that John guy. "What do you want?" John snaps. I take a deep breath. Calm down, Jade. I start walking to my car. "I was wondering if Tori was there." I ask in a fake innocent voice.

I get into my car and start it, thanking everything I know that it's a very quiet car. "Oh, uh, Tori? Tori who?" he stammers.

I pull out of the parking lot, and start driving towards the Police Station.

"Tori Vega, my cousin." I say in a high voice, so he thinks I'm a little girl. "I haven't seen her in a while, can I speak to her?" I add a giggle at the end. "Oh, um what makes you think she's here?" he asks nervously.

"Well…." I say, pretending to drift off. "Um, Mommy says this is her number," I pause. "Wight, Mommy?" I pretend to call out. "Well, Mommy isn't home wight now, but I found the number on her phone." I giggle again, just as I park near the Police Station, hopping out and heading straight inside. "Can you hold on one second? I need to go to the bwathwoom, stay there!"

"Uh..sure?" he says. He's confused.

"I need to speak to David Vega-"

"Jade?"

"Ssh!" I hiss. "I called Tori's phone, can you trace it?" he nods, and they take me over to the tracking device.

I pretend to giggle. "Back! Cwan I spweak to Tori pwease?"

"Uh, ok?" I hear shuffling.

"H-H-Hello?" Tori asks. I hear a rough 'Put it on speaker' in the background.

"You're on speaker." Tori nervously says. "W-W-Who is it?"

"It's your cousin, Jade West!" I say in the little kid voice, hoping she's caught on.

"J-Jade?" she stammers. "Hii! Tori!" I giggle. Mr Vega looks like he's in tears at the sound of Tori's voice. They connect the phone to the tracker device.

"So Tori-"

"What was that?" John's voice asks harshly.

"What was what? Teehee!" I ask.

"That BEEP! YOU'RE FUCKING TRACKING THIS AREN'T YOU?"

**A/N: There is going to be a lot more language coming from John :(**

"J-JOHN WAIT-"

Tori's sentence stops short and is replaced with a howl of pain. "TORI!" I scream in my real voice. "What are you doing to her?" David demands.

"You Tori's Dad? It's a pleasure. Tori, say hi to your Dad before I kill you."

My heart stops. No. NO NO NO NOOO!

"D-Daddy?" Tori sobs.

"Baby." David chokes.

I've never heard Mr Vega sound so, defeated.

"T-Tell everyone I l-love t-them."

"No, you've gotta pull through Tori-"

Tori screams in pain, like she's being killed.

The line cuts short.

And we didn't find out where her phone is.

I sink to the ground, defeated.

Please don't tell me I killed Victoria Vega.

I bring my knees up to my chest.

Tears flow from my eyes.

Memories of Tori from that night come back.

Memories of her voice, her pain just a few seconds ago..

My heart has just shattered.

I hug me knees, and then grip my necklace Tori gave me.

Right here, in public, in a crowded Police Station…

I cry.

.

..

…

**Dramatic! Jade West is now broken, with the thought that she's killed Tori. Is Tori alive? Is she being murdered right now? Or is she trying to escape the wrath, and her own murder?**

**Find out soon!**

**Tell me your thoughts!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it!**

**Then review and tell me!**

**Have a happy and safe Christmas!**


	22. Before it's Too Late, she's Gone

**A/N: WARNING: Most of you will hate me by the end of this chapter, and you will hate a few of the chapters in the future, but don't give up on the story, since I still have MANY tricks up my sleeve**

_~Previously~_

_I hug my knees, and then grip my necklace Tori gave me._

_Right here, in public, in a crowded Police Station…_

_I cry._

Her Saviour, Chapter 22: Before it's Too Late, she's Gone

Beck's P.O.V

Jade left mysteriously this morning, she was here today, but she skipped all of her classes. I have no idea what the hell is going on. She isn't answering texts, IM's, chat requests, and every time we ring her phone, it goes straight to voice mail.

"_You reached Jade West, if I cared about you, I would've answered, or my phone's off, but it's probably the first one. If you want, leave a message."_

I chuck my phone back into my bag, kicking a locker. Damn this is frustrating. It's been HOURS since we heard from her. The bell rings, signalling the day is over, and that we can all go home. Cat bounces up to me. "Beck, I have to go." She says in a small voice. "Why?" I ask. We were all going home together. "Um, well, my brother-"

"That's enough explanation, I'll see you at dinner?"

To my surprise, she shakes her head. "No, but I'll see you tomorrow." She gives me a hug, before bouncing towards the doors and leaving. I try Jade's phone again, but no luck. I kick the locker in frustration again, before going on the Slap.

[The ]

_GotBeck has signed in._

Beck Oliver: If ANYONE has seen Jade PLEASE TELL ME!

Mood: Worried

_GotBeck has signed out._

I sign out before going to my car and deciding to go home.

If Jade wants to be found, I'd know, but in this case, I know she wants to be alone, and that's why she's disappeared.

I grip the steering wheel tightly, making my knuckles go white.

Please Jade, please come back soon.

Cat's P.O.V

Jade called me while I was in the bathroom, which made me very happy since no one had heard from her in a while.

"_Hi Jade! Everyone's been so worried-"_

"_Cat, shut up and listen to me, ok?"_

"_I'm listening." Cat said quietly._

"_You need to come to the Police Station NOW! Don't tell anyone you're going there, just say you have to go somewhere because of your brother, ok? Don't tell anyone, not André, Robbie, any teachers and especially not Beck! Ok?"_

"_OK, I'll be there soon."_

"_Thank you so much Cat, I'll explain everything."_

_There were 4 things wrong with that conversation._

_Jade hadn't seen anyone all day._

_She wanted Cat to come the Police Station_

_Jade didn't want her to tell anyone_

_It sounded like she had been crying_

_Jade West is never upset, and Cat knew something had gone wrong._

I drive as quickly as I can to the Police Station, parking next to Jade's car, before rushing inside. "Miss, who are-"

"I'm here to see Mr Tori's Dad and Jade!"

I see a group of people next to some machine. I walk over, and gasp when I see Jade on the floor, crying. "Jadey!" I squeal, squeezing her in a hug. Jade returns the hug, trying to stop sobbing, but it's not working. "What happened? Why are you here?"

"T-T-Tor…T-Tori." She says between sobs. I look up to see Mr Vega angrily yelling into a phone, before snapping it shut and smashing it onto the ground. Some other Police Officers go to comfort him, and each of them starts putting on vests.

"What are they doing?" I ask Jade.

"They're…s-s-searching..." she trails off, hugging me tightly. "Ssh, it's ok." All of the police officers are grabbing guns and heading out. Jade suddenly gets up. "D-David." She says. "Where are you going, exactly?"

"We're searching all of the parts of L.A we haven't searched yet, before it's too late."

Before it's too late?

"What do you mean before it's too late?" I squeal.

Mr Tori's Dad looks at me sadly, loading his gun.

"Before it's too late to save Tori's life."

I let out a wail before I can stop myself. Tears come down in buckets.

No, Cat! Don't think that way! She'll be fine!

Tori will be found!

She will! And she'll come back home safe and sound!

Just like my brother after one of his 'Meatings'.

But I can't stop crying as Jade comes over to hug me.

~Victorious~

André's POV

Tilly's been staying with her Aunt Sonya, in a separate hotel to Mr and Mrs Vega, and Trina. She's visiting them separately. Looking exactly like Tori, it will be a lot for them to take, especially since they are identical.

It's a lot for me to take in, too.

Every time she smiles, I see my best friend smiling back at me.

When she laughs, it's Tori's sweet laugh, the one I fell in love with.

Jade's still AWOL and apparently Cat's brother is playing up again, and Cat needs to be there, for some odd reason. But it's been a few hours, and it's getting closer to Five o'clock in the afternoon.

Beck's been freaking out, and it's taking all of his willpower to not get into his car and search everywhere he can searching for his girlfriend. That, and I hid his keys.

Telling him to calm down isn't working, sadly.

My phone rings, an unknown number.

"Hey blocked number." I greet, remembering how Tori always greets blocked numbers. _"Who are you and why is your number blocked?"_

Oh, that girl. My heart hurts, before I hear a 'hello' on the end of the line.

"Hi André, it's Tilly." Tilly says.

"Oh, hey." I say. "What's shaking?" I sit on the couch, drinking a glass of Pink Lemonade.

"Nothing much, but I think I should go back home. Not here, but my home back in another town with Aunt Sonya."

"Why?" I demand. "You've only been here for a few days!"

"Because! Mom and Dad cried when they saw me! And I know it's tearing you guys apart! Cat starts crying, Beck gets angry, Robbie goes silent and gets tears in his eyes, Jade goes and sits in the corner, hiding from us, and you get heartbroken! It would be better for everyone if I just left!"

"Tilly, it's a lot to take in, ok? But they haven't seen you in forever, and they're your family." I tell her, relating to the Vega's. "They need you, they need their family back, and they need all the support they can get. You need them, too. Family sticks together, and supports each other."

"But-"

"What do you think Tori would say?" I demand, my voice cracking. "She'd say exactly what I'm saying! Do it for her! Don't you think she'd be so happy when she gets home to see you after all this time? To know you've recovered? To know you've been here for us and your family?"

"André-"

"Please. Do it for her. And for your family."

"Ok. I will."

"Good. Now, go to your Mom and Trina, and your Dad if he's there, and tell them you're there for them, ok?"

"Ok, thanks André. Tori's right, you are the nicest guy ever."

"Thanks."

We say goodbye, and I lean back onto the couch.

I look at my phone's wallpaper.

A pic of me and Tori.

My heart shatters again.

Tori…

Where are you now?

Are you pulling through?

Gary's POV (David and Holly's close friend, also partners with David)

David sighs, leaning against a wall as we reach another dead end in our search. It's been hours and hours. We've searched almost all of the places on their maps, but to no avail.

"David, Tori's like the daughter I never had, but you have to take a break. You got straight back on duty a few hours after you got out of the hospital, and Holly said you haven't been sleeping! Take a break." I tell him.

"She's my youngest daughter!" David shouts. "How can I take sleep? How can I take a break? I've been on this damn force long enough to know what happens to kidnapping victims! I know it's been 4 months, but I'm not giving up on her!"

I sigh in defeat as we get back into the cars. I start up the car, David riding shotgun. The walkie-talkie beeps, signalling someone trying to contact us. This can't be good, we said on this search only contact if it's an emergency.

"What is it?" David asks, answering.

"Officer Vega, it's Officer Gregory."

"Harry? What's wrong? Did you find something?"

"David, stop the search, now."

"Why? What's wrong?" David and I demand.

I do a U-Turn and head towards the station.

"David, I'm so, _so_ sorry. I'm just, so-" I can hear sympathy in his voice.

"What the hell happened? Talk to me, Gregory!" David barks.

"We….we…" Harry trails off.

"Spit it out!" David shouts.

"We found a…body…and..it…it matches Victoria's description.."

"I have to come in to confirm its my daughter's _body_. I'm sure it won't be her. She wouldn't give up like that. Victoria Dawn Vega is a fighter." David says angrily. He's right, she's a black belt in karate, and she can box. She can defend herself pretty well when it comes to things like that.

"I'm sure she…_was_." Harry says. David tenses on the word 'was'. What the hell is he implying? I swear to everything I know, if it's what I think it is…nothing will be right ever again.

"David, one of the detectives already ran a DNA test, so you wouldn't have to face it…and he confirmed…without a doubt…."

Harry takes a deep breath.

"Without a doubt…he's confirmed…that what we found is your daughter's body. Victoria Dawn Vega, time of Death: 5:35pm, December 3rd."

David leans his head down onto the dashboard, a face full of hurt, sorrow, and regret. "T-Thank you, Officer Gregory." He says.

He turns the communicator off, turning his attention to me.

"I guess that's…it, then." David says in a soft voice.

"David-" I begin.

"Please..Gary…take me to the hotel…I need to tell Holly and Trina."

I nod, and we silently drive there, I swear I can hear his heart breaking.

My best friend's daughter is now gone.

I've known her for quite some time, but she wouldn't remember me.

And now she won't ever remember me.

Or anything else.

Because…

Victoria Dawn Vega…is _gone_.


	23. Heartbroken and Legal Affairs

**You can't kill me, I have protectors! Um, let me go find them…**

**Just so you know, this is NOT one of those stories with Gary and Holly having a relationship, NO WAY IN HELL WILL I WRITE ABOUT THAT!**

**Honestly, I think Mr and Mrs Vega are very much in love, remember 'Sleepover at Sikowitz'? They had their anniversary that night, and with the way they were acting, you couldn't separate them if you tried. They are FAITHFUL! STOP WITH THE GARY AFFAIR STORIES!**

**Ok, you don't have to stop, but I'm just saying I'm against them.**

**Just so you all know, I love how everyone says 'Update Soon' it makes me feel really happy and appreciated, but as some of you know, I update this story EVERY SATURDAY. Ok? Every Saturday! So wait 'till then!**

Her Saviour, Chapter 23: Heartbroken and Legal Affairs

~The Next Day~

André's POV

Jade's brother called in this morning, something about their custody, and how she needs to go to court or something. Her Dad still wants them in his custody, along with his unborn child. It's a girl. They're naming her Kate West.

I'm driving us to school today, and I'm packing my bag. Beck's still worried about Jade, and Cat still isn't back from going to help with her brother.

"Beck, I'm sure Jade just had to do something important." I call to Beck, who's been pacing for half an hour. "Just get your stuff ready so we can go to school. Robbie and I already have our stuff ready."

Robbie's sitting next to me on the couch as we watch the morning news for updates. Robbie turns it up.

"Good Morning Los Angeles. Last night another young teenage girl, just like Victoria Vega has been kidnapped. As soon as we find out more information we will update you. There is still no word on Miss Vega's abduction so far, but it has been a little over 4 months, and many have already lost hope-"

Robbie clicks it off before the reporter can continue.

"I wish we could have some news on Tori." I sigh.

"Sometimes no news is good news." Beck says, and my heart sinks.

Ever since around 5pm last night, I've felt sad, and I have no idea why.

"C'mon let's go to school-" Robbie's cut off by my phone ringing.

"André speaking." I say into my Pear Phone.

"André, I need you, Beck and Robbie to come to the station now. Cat and Jade are already here."

"W-Why?"

"Just come here." And the line goes dead.

"Guys, we're making a quick pit stop on the way to school."

Robbie's Point of View

It's silent. Everybody's either standing or leaning against something.

Mrs Vega and Trina are here too.

Only Mr Vega knows what's going on, by the look of it.

Mr Vega's partner Gary comes into the room, glancing at all of us.

"Hello everyone." Gary says. "I know none of you know why you're here."

Everyone shakes their heads.

Mr Vega takes a deep breath. "It's about Tori, we…we have some news."

"Did you find her?" Mrs Vega blurts out. "Please tell me you found her!"

Mr Vega sighs heavily, and I notice his eyes are red.

"Holly, Katrina, Robert, Jadelyn, Beckett, André, and Caterina."

He's using our full names, this isn't good.

"Yesterday, we found Tori's.._body_. Tori's…gone."

Mrs Vega drops to her knees and screams and cries. Mr Vega and Gary go to comfort her.

Cat's screaming and wailing as loud as she can. "YOU'RE LYING! TORI! TORI!" she sobs. I pull her into my arms, and hug her tightly. "She can't be gone! SHE'S ALIVE! I KNOW IT!" I hug Cat tighter as she cries.

Jade's kicking stuff over and pegging things at walls, before covering her face and falling to a heap on the floor. Beck tries to comfort her, but he's upset too.

André's knocking stuff over as well as this all hits me.

My friend.

Tori Vega, is..

DEAD.

Tori is dead.

I repeat this in my head but it doesn't seem real. Tears roll down my cheeks.

Will it ever be the same again?

Things are a blur as we pack our stuff and go back home to our families. I haven't told my parents I'm coming home yet, because I'm not ready yet. I need time to think about this, and I want to comfort Cat.

I help her pack her gear, and I drive her to her house.

Her parents are excited she's home, but as soon as they try to hug her Cat screams and start crying before running upstairs to her room.

Mr and Mrs Valentine look hurt.

"Robbie, what's wrong?" Jessica asks. I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks again. I take my glasses off and wipe my eyes.

"We..got news today." I begin, the tears coming harder. "Tori's p-passed on."

Both of them are in shock.

Richard Valentine looks at me with sympathy, and hugs me tightly.

I've been very close to the whole Valentine family from a very young age. They are my second family, I guess you could say. Our parents are also close friends.

"I'm so sorry, lad." Richard sighs. I wipe my eyes again, trying to look strong as he pats my shoulder. "Son, you don't have to be strong for anybody. Tori was a close friend and-"

"I have to be strong for Cat." I tell him.

The two of them look surprised, but then proud.

"Take care of yourself as well." Jessica says. I make a beeline for Cat's room. I open the door quietly, and my heart breaks. Cat's crying on the floor in the corner of her room, hugging Mr Longneck like a lifeline. I walk over to her, crouching down. "Cat," I say gently. She looks up, tears falling. "Why Robbie?" she asks in the quietest voice I've ever heard her use. "Why not s-someone else?"

I wrap my arms around her, and in turn she wraps her arms around my neck.

"I don't know Cat. I just don't know."

I hear quiet footsteps pad into the room, and something fluffy rubs against me. It's Snowflake, the kitten I bought Cat last year. She rubs against Cat's leg, purring.

"Hi Snowflake." Cat sniffles. "Remember T-Tori? She l-loved you." She pats Snowflake's head. "S-She…T-Tori…" Cat trails off, starting to cry again. I hug her tighter as she lets it all out, shouting, screaming and crying until she's exhausted. I hold her through it all, stroking her hair, wiping away her tears, telling her it will be alright.

After a long time, she finally calms down, resting her head on my chest. Tissues litter the floor, a sign of her pain.

"Robbie?" Cat asks softly. "Yeah?" I brush a strand of hair out of her chocolate eyes. "R-Robbie, can you stay? Just for a little while?"

I nod, helping her off of the floor. "I'll stay as long as you need me." I tell her, embracing her small form. She wraps her arms around my waist. "Thank you." She says quietly. We go back downstairs, and see it's already late afternoon. Cat goes to use the bathroom, and Jessica calls me over.

"Robbie, I've called your parents, and they're allowing you to stay here, as are we. You can stay as long as you like, and if you need someone to talk to, Richard and I are here."

"Thank you Jessica." I smile sadly.

"Robbie," she takes my arm. "Thank you for taking care of my angel, but also take care of yourself as well." I nod, and she drops my arm as Cat comes out of the bathroom, washing her hands, and drying them on a towel.

During dinner, I sit close to Cat, holding her hand under the table.

"Robbie." Richard says, catching my attention. "As you will be staying here for a while, we must go over sleeping arrangements." I drop Cat's hand.

"Y-Yes Sir. Will I be staying on the couch?" I ask.

"First of all, you're like my second son, call me Richard. And of course you won't be on the couch! We don't have any spare beds since, well, Cat's brother set them all on fire, so you will be sharing Cat's bed."

My cheeks go red hot. I'm probably turning the colour of a tomato.

"But no funny business or any teenage pregna-"

"Richard!" Jessica exclaims. "Robbie is a smart boy! He wouldn't be thinking of _that _at an age like this!"

Richard laughs. "I know, I just wanted to see his reaction. You alright, lad?"

"Yes sir." I starting laughing too. We're all laughing, even Cat has a small smile.

After dinner and washing up, I dress into my PJ's, and so does Cat. I awkwardly get into the bed after her, making a line of extra pillows go down the middle of the bed. Me on one side, her on the other.

"What are you doing?" Cat asks.

"Uh, well, making a..err," I trail off, not sure how to explain it.

Cat takes the pillows, tossing them across the room, sniffling.

"Robbie, please." She sobs. "I just want to know one of my friends is here. How will I know you won't be g-gone tomorrow?"

"I'm right here." I tell her as she starts crying again.

"R-R-Robbie." She sniffles. "I m-miss her."

"I d-do too." I say, but I won't cry. I'm being strong for Cat.

"Will y-you leave as well?"

My heart breaks again.

"Never." I tell her. It's really hard to keep the tears from falling now.

Cat sobs louder. "Why did she leave?" she screams. "WHY?"

I pull her into my arms as she cries herself to sleep.

I watch the stars glisten in the dark night sky and I let my tears fall

Wet tears roll down Cat's face. I kiss her forehead.

"Rex…if you're out there…take care of Tori in heaven…._please_." I whisper.

My head hits the pillow as I watch Cat cry in her sleep.

That sick bastard John killed one of the most innocent girls in the world.

Tori Vega.

And now without her, we'll never be the same again.

How did it all come to this?

.

..

…

**That's Cat and Robbie's reactions, Beck, Jade and André's will be soon.** **Jade will also have to go to court with her mother, brother and father. Obviously, this will be a horribly painful time for all of Tori's friends. I saw one of the reviews saying if she died, it would tear their friendships apart, and yes, it might :'(**


	24. Wasn't Supposed to End this Way

**A/N: It's 9:30pm, but I'm going to start the next chapter, so here's the chapter a few hours early. What? It's 3 hours until 12am (Saturday), so yeah it's almost updating time anyway..blah blah blah. Congrats, you get an early chap! Yay!**

**Uploading might be a bit crazy for the next few weeks, a beloved family member of mine is in the hospital, and she isn't doing too well, and I've been visiting her ****all day every day****, so I only wrote this whole chapter today. Sorry about that.**

**To the guest reviewer that keeps asking to use 'Her Saviour' on Quotev or whatever it's called (another website for fan fics to all those who don't know), I'm not exactly sure whether or not I should. I looked at the website and I don't know how it works, but whatever. I'm still thinking about it, I'll let you know in an author note when I've made up my mind.**

**This chapter is the friendships (you can pretend it's romance too if you want) of Jandre, Jori, Bori and Tandre, as well as Tandre romance.**

~Previously~

_That sick bastard John killed one of the most innocent girls in the world._

_Tori Vega._

_And now without her, we'll never be the same again._

_How did it all come to this?_

Her Saviour, Chapter 24: Wasn't Supposed to End This Way

~Beck's Point of View~

As soon as we were told, we packed our stuff and left the Vega residence.

I drive straight back to my RV, along with Jade and our gear in tow. We don't tell my parents we're back. They don't need to know. I'm angry, I'm sad, I'm pissed and depressed all at the same time! Jade's blaming herself crying the whole way here, and she never cries. I curse under my breath, vowing to kill the John guy. I park, storming into the arm, hurtling the bags across the room in anger. I kick random stuff lying on the ground, screaming in pain and anger, pulling at my hair.

Jade quietly sits on the floor next to my dresser, burying her face in her hands. I hurl another bag across the room and screaming out curse words as I do so. The bag hits the wall near the dresser, making the dresser shake. A few bottles of cologne and a picture frame topple off, smashing into pieces. My anger fizzles away as the glass pieces fly into the air, piercing Jade's pale skin. "Babe!" I exclaim, rushing over to her. Luckily it only scratched her.

"I'm f-fine." Jade removes her hands from her face, slowly picking up the picture frame and gently moving away from the broken glass. She lets out a quiet noise of pain as she hands the photo to me.

My heart starts to hurt.

It's a picture of Tori, Jade and I earlier this year.

"_Picture time!" Tori smiled, taking out her Pearphone. "Do you have to photograph everything we do?" Jade groaned, pretending to roll her eyes. Tori smiled and nodded. "Of course! Every moment that we spend together is precious! One day, one of us might not be here, and you might want to have a pic to remember a night where we're all together! So you should thank me, not groan at me!" Tori laughed, turning on her phone._

_Beck nodded in agreement._

"_Wow… that was deep, Vega." Jade said, surprised._

"_I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore! We're friends!" Tori pouted. Beck laughed, watching the duo talk. "Fine, whatever, just take the pic! You've already taken 20,000." Jade exaggerated. _

"_Have not!" Tori put the phone on the table in front of them, turning on the self-timer. "Beck, get over here!" she cheered._

_Beck smiled, Tori standing in-between the couple. She put an arm around each of their shoulders, Jade wrapping and arm around her waist, and Beck putting his hand on her back. They smiled at the camera, and soon the picture was taken._

_Tori showed them the pic._

"_We look great! I'm printing this out and giving it to you guys!" she laughed. _

_Beck smiled, kissing Jade's temple and grinning at Tori._

"_Two of my fave girls on a night like this, nothing better right?"_

"_Nothing better." Jade echoed, inviting Tori over for a group hug._

We both remember that night so well. Tori and Jade finally got over the frenemy thing and actually started the friend part. André was with his Grandma, Robbie was out of town with his family, and Cat was looking after her brother in the mental ward again.

That night was so perfect. The three of us cruised around town, went to dinner, had ice-cream, and watched a marathon of movies before staying the night at Jade's. It was a great night.

All of my anger has fizzled away. We clean up the glass, throwing it into a bin, and placing the broken photo frame, along with the other things that fell off, back onto the dresser.

"Why?" Jade asks quietly. "Why am I such an idiot?" she clenches her fists, looking at the ground. "Jade-"

"Save it." Jade hisses. "This is my fault."

"How is it-"

"Because it is!" she explodes. "I called Tori's phone, and John was listening, and he found out the cops were tracking it, so he killed her! I basically killed her, ok? It's my fault she's gone!" she wipes her eyes angrily, grabbing her bags and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I call to her.

"OUT!" she screams, slamming the door behind her.

I sink to the floor, my back hitting the wall.

This is wasn't supposed to end this way.

.

..

…

André's POV

I can't-I won't believe for a second any of this is real.

It isn't real!

IT CAN'T BE REAL!

Rain is pouring down, hard, but I don't give a damn. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing! I throw my hoodie over my head, stuffing my hands in my pockets, continuing to walk. I refuse to accept Tori's gone. She can't be gone! She wouldn't give up just like that! And now another girl has been kidnapped! Damn this! Damn this all! I stop at my destination. The beach. Memories flash back to me. Her smiling face, her laughs. I throw my hoodie off, ignoring the rain. The rain is not important. Nothing is important anymore. Not without Tori.

I kick off my shoes and socks. Looking out at the waves..

"_Tori where are we going?" André asked, laughing as Tori tugged him along. "The beach!" Tori cheered, pulling him over to a spot where she had laid out a towel underneath a large umbrella. There was a picnic basket laid out, next to a stereo. It was their third date, which Tori had planned, without giving him any clue to what they'd be doing. All she told him was to wear clothes he was comfortable swimming in on the date. He took off his blindfold and looked at what she had set up. He was about to compliment her, until he was cut off. "Race you!" Tori kicked off her shoes, taking off her baggy T-Shirt and shorts, revealing her bikini. She sped off towards the waves, diving in. _

_André laughed as he took off his shoes and shirt, racing to the water's edge after her. He dived in, going under the waves so she couldn't see him coming. He swam over to her, grabbing her by the waist and whirling her around in the air. Tori squealed with laughter. She tried to escape his grip, but he didn't let her go. He picked her up in his arms, throwing her into a deeper part of the water. _

_Tori resurfaced seconds later, with a mischievous grin on her face. She threw herself at André, tackling him. They both resurfaced again, splashing each other and laughing. After an hour of swimming and splashing, they both dried themselves and went to eat the lunch Tori had prepared. _

"_Best. Date. Ever." André smiled, tapping her nose. Tori blushes, tapping his nose just as he had done._

_They weren't an official couple, but they were going on a few dates just to see how they were. The first date was a movie and dinner, the second date was Glow-In-The-Dark Minigolf, and they were currently on their third date, lunch and a swim at the beach._

_They couldn't lie about the chemistry. There was plenty of that, but they decided to see how they went first, and then become a couple. _

That was one of the best days of my life. Just me and Tori, spending the day together. The day after she was kidnapped was the day we were going on our fourth date, at the rollerblading place in town. But that never happened. It might never happen. Tears fill up in my eyes. Tori..please…please, you can't be dead!

As the tears stream down my face, I start running towards the waves. The sand is thick and wet, 'perfect to make a sand castle', Tori would say. In spite of everything, I smile. I stop at the water's edge. The waves drift around my ankles. Something hard brushes against my leg, and I pick it up. It's a stick.

I grasp it firmly in my hand, and press the tip onto the sand, dragging it along, forming words.

TORI VEGA+ANDRE HARRIS

I then draw a heart around our names, letting more tears flow freely. The rain has stopped. I smile sadly at my work, only to see the tide come in and wash it away. Now, the heart and words are forever gone. But Tori isn't.

I look up into the sky. No rainbow.

I turn back to the waves, taking a deep breath, and diving in.

Someone's calling my name.

It's coming closer.

I swim further out, letting the flashbacks hit me as each wave comes.

"André!"

Tori?

I spin around, only to see Jade.

Jade's Point of View

I don't know why, but I came to the beach. Even with those evil demons people call dolphins out there, I came here. Then I saw André, taking off his shoes and clothes until only leaving his shorts on.

He left them in a pile on the damp sand.

I stripped down into my bikini, which I had put on earlier. I haven't swum in the ocean for years, until one day where Tori made me. I hadn't been scared of the ocean since. I dived into the water after him, and that's where we are now.

"What are you doing?" he demands, tears streaming down his face.

"Making sure you won't drown yourself on Tori." I tell him straight up.

"I wasn't going to." He snaps. "Were you going to?"

That hits me in the heart. I did come here to take out my emotions. I was going to dive into these waves, swimming until my lungs screamed for air. Then I would scream as loud as I could, no one would hear me since I was under water.

"I won't lie to you," I sigh. "Drowning, or killing myself did cross my mind. But I won't. I wouldn't."

"It crossed my mind as well." André sighs. "But I'd never do it. You know, being here, it brings back so many memories." More tears roll down his cheeks. Without another word, he dives under the waves. I dive under as well, and through the murky water, I see them. The memories.

"_Vega, for the last time, I'm not going!" Jade huffed. Tori laughed. "You're wearing your bikini." She pointed out. Jade folded her arms, scowling. "I only wore my bikini since you said we were going swimming in a pool. Not an ocean."_

"_Not much difference!" Tori shrugged, grabbing Jade's hand and pulling her towards the beach. "Vega! I'm serious!" Jade hissed, snatching her hand away and running in the opposite direction. Much to Jade's surprise, Tori caught up to her in seconds. What surprised her even more, was that Tori picked her up in her arms and started running back towards the water. _

"_VEGA! PUT ME DOWN!" Jade shrieked. Tori laughed, tightened her grip on Jade, and jumped into the water. Jade wriggled out of her grip, as both girls resurfaced. Tori was laughing her head off as Jade splashed her._

"_How the hell did you get so fast and strong?" Jade demanded. "You sped up to me and picked me up in seconds!"_

_Tori smiled. "It's a secret." She giggled, swimming over to Jade. "But look, you're in the ocean, and nothing's happened! Dolphins don't come this close to shore anyway."_

_Jade rolled her eyes, going back out of the water. Tori dragged her back in, wrapping her arms around Jade so she couldn't move._

"_Vega let me go."_

"_No."_

"_No?!"_

"_Nope! You're staying in this water for an hour. With me."_

"_WHAT?!"_

_Tori held Jade close, a cocky grin on her face. She realised she had finally overpowered Jade West. Finally, after 10 minutes, Jade was released, but didn't leave. Instead, she floated on her back, next to Tori._

"_I can't believe you, of all people, got me over my fear of dolphins." Jade said. Tori smiled. "Me neither, and I know after we leave you're going to kill me. But hey, you have to spend 40 more minutes with me."_

_Jade rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but know in her heart, she was warming up to Tori Vega._

"We're not going to die." I tell André when we resurface.

"We need to be here for the others." André sighs. "And for Tori."

"For Tori?"

"I'm positive she's not dead, and no one can tell me otherwise. Beck, Cat, Robbie and you might believe it, but I won't."

Tears are in my eyes now. "André you should know…her funeral's in a few days."

"Already?" he gasps.

"Yes." I whisper. Tears roll down both of cheeks.

We silently wade through the water, go back onto the sand, get dry and get dressed. We stand silently looking back at the waves.

"Tori…wherever you are…just know….we love you…" André whispers.

André and I then go our separate ways.

Everything that has happened since Tori was declared dead has changed.

From what I know…

Her life…it wasn't supposed to end this way.

**A/N: The next chapter might be sad, to some of you. Tori's funeral. :'(**

**Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing, it means a lot.**

**To those who don't review, thanks for reading I guess.**

**Oh, and if you guys have any requests for stories or anything, tell me!**

**Fun fact: I LOVE Unicorns! 3 **


	25. May Angels Lead You In

**There might not be an update for the next 1-2 or even 2-3 weeks, I'm going to visit family in Tasmania, and my parents are forbidding me from taking my beloved laptop, since I'm on it all day every day.**

**I'm going to have withdrawals. So bad. Fuuuuuuuuuuudgeeeeeeemonkeee eeeeeeyyyyyyyysssssss**

**This chapter is inspired by the song 'May Angels Lead You in', and the lyrics which I have put below. It's the funeral, cue the waterworks :'(**

_~Previously~_

_Everything that has happened since Tori was declared dead has changed._

_From what I know…_

_Her life…it wasn't supposed to end this way._

_~Now~_

What Would You Think of Me Now?

So Lucky, So Strong, so Proud?

I Never Said Thank You for That

Now I'll Never Have the Chance

May Angels Lead You In

Hear You Me, My Friends

On Sleepless Roads the Sleepless Go

May Angels Lead You In

~'May Angels Lead You In' By: Jimmy Eat World~

Her Saviour, Chapter 25: If I Die Young, May Angels Lead Me In

André's P.O.V

I stand in my bedroom, looking in my mirror as I put my tie on. My younger sister, Alicia, stands behind me, brushing her hair, smoothing out creases in her black dress. My parents come into the room, my father wearing a black suit just as I am, my mother wearing her best black dress. They each give me looks of sympathy. Dad puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Son, it's time to go." He says. I nod, and follow my family to the car. My parents and Alicia are coming to the funeral with me, for support. That and they were all very fond of Tori. Alicia loved Tori, thinking of her as the older sister she always wanted. We arrive about 15 minutes early, a request from me and the gang. We step out of the car, and I see Tori's family, all dressed in black. Tilly's there too, making my heart drop. I can't blame her, though.

Now that I've been with her for a bit, and actually looked at her, she isn't exactly identical to Tori. They look the same, but they have different facial structure. You can tell the difference, but it doesn't help the fact she looks like the girl we're holding a funeral for today.

Out of the gang, I'm the first to arrive. Alicia and my parents go over to share their condolences with Tori's family.

Another car pulls up next to my Dad's car. It's Mr Valentine's car. On cue, Cat and Robbie get out of the car, followed by Robbie's parents, and then Cat's parents. This is the first time I think Cat's ever worn black, except for the time Mona Patterson 'died'. As I walk over to them, Beck's Dad's car pulls up, and the Oliver's come out, as well as Jade and Beck. Jade's mother and a little boy follow.

All of the parents go to Tori's family. Jade and Beck walk up to us, the little boy sticking close to Jade.

"Hi." Jade says. "Hey." Cat says softly. "Who's this little guy?" Robbie asks, trying to lighten the mood. The boy steps forward, and I get a better look of him. He's wearing a black suit, and has pale skin, brown hair, which is the same shade Jade had before she dyed her hair, and blue-green eyes.

"I'm Jay, Jade's brother." He says. "And I'm defiantly hurt that _'Sister Dearest'_ has not mentioned me to her BFF's." we all laugh at the nickname. Jade glares at him. "They're not my 'BFF's'. What are you, an 11-year-old girl?"

"Nope, I'm a fourteen-year-_young_ boy with a rockin' personality and a freak for a sister." He laughs, poking his tongue out. Everyone laughs. "I think I like your brother." I smile. Jade ruffles his hair, rolling her eyes. "Who doesn't like this little sissy?" she smirks.

"Freak." Jay retorts with a smile. Everyone smiles and laughs once more, before Cat lets out a squeal, and tears fill her eyes. We follow her gaze and my heart shatters. I feel like all of the life has just been drained out of me.

4 formally dressed men are walking into the church…carrying…a coffin.

Robbie wraps his arms around Cat, who buries her head into his chest. He rests his chin on her head, comforting her. Jade is holding both of her hands over her mouth in shock mumbling "Oh God..why?" over and over again. I think we're all in shock. I can feel the tears in my eyes, imagining Tori lying inside that thing. I shake the image away. She can't be dead! She just can't!

I look over to Mrs Vega, who breaks down at the sight of the coffin. I notice Trina isn't here. She must be here somewhere, though. I turn my attention back to everyone else. Cat's calmed down, wiping her eyes.

"Good thing we didn't wear mascara." Cat giggles softly, referring to her and Jade. "We'll be crying all day, and black tears aren't pretty." Jade nods, wiping her own eyes.

"We should share our condolences." Beck says, straightening his tie. "We were asked here early for a reason. To be here, for them." We walk over to where all the parents are. Mrs Vega is trying hard to keep the tears from spilling, while Mr Vega stays strong. Trina has finally appeared with a blank expression, maybe even a bored one. She's looking away from everyone, refusing to meet their eyes.

David's voice breaks me from my thoughts. "Thank you all for coming." He says, shaking Beck's hand, and then mine and Robbie's. "Tori speaks…_spoke_ highly of you all." His voice breaks as he uses past tense. That's something no one will get used to. "Thank you, sir." I say. He looks at me and nods. "All of you will be sitting at the front, along with Holly, Trina and I, and some other relatives."

We follow him inside, as the men have put the coffin up the front, surrounded by violets. Tori's favourite flowers. I mentally tell myself to calm down, because I know she isn't dead. She can't be dead. She isn't!

Soon, people file into the church, with most of Tori's family coming from different towns and states across America. Many students from H.A, along with Lane, Sikowitz and Helen come too, all dressed in black. Even Sinjin, Burf, and Sinjin's sister Courtney came.

Cat sits close to Robbie, squeezing his hand so tight it's gone white. Jade's trying to stay strong, and Beck's hand is firmly on my shoulder as he tries not to cry. Soon, a man walks in, and starts to say things about Tori's life, even though he's never met her, which infuriates me.

That's when it's time for speeches. One by one, many members of the Vega's make speeches, saying what a wonderful girl Tori was, and how much she'll be missed. There's so many, I lose count. Lane says a few words, and now Sikowitz steps up.

"Tori Vega." Sikowitz says, looking at all of us. I can tell he's improvising this whole thing. "A dancer, and actress, a singer, and a blessing to Hollywood Arts." Cat's crying her eyes out, burying her head into Robbie's chest as he holds her. "For the two years I've known her, I knew she wasn't your everyday student. She is special, and unique. Tori is one to always put herself first. Always the one with a plan, a solution. I had such fun times with her, and the band of friends. We formed the Diddly Bops, went to Yerba, we rode in a Cupcake Float, and so much more. Tori is one girl no one would ever forget."

He looks at the coffin, frowning. "Forgive me for saying, but I don't believe that Tori is dead, though I may just be in denial. Or grief. Tori is a strong girl, and she wouldn't give up like this, which I'd expect you all to know." There are gasps and shocked faces at the last remark, but Sikowitz ignores them and finishes the speech.

Everything else is a blur, and before I know it, it's time for the final goodbyes. We all form a single file line, each walking past the coffin, saying goodbyes, putting petals onto the wood. Mrs Vega breaks down once again, needing her sister Sonya, David, and Trina to help her. Tilly stops at the coffin, overwhelmed as she starts to cry. Aunts and Uncles bid their farewells, even Tori's grandparents have come, both very emotional.

Robbie's the first of our group to go up. He pauses, taking his glasses off and wiping his eyes.

"I'll never forget you, Tori." He sobs, but quickly regains his composure. He's staying strong for Cat, who's still crying. "You're one of the greatest friends I'd ever had, thank you for that. Thank you for donating blood, for bringing Rex back to life, for everything." He scatters a few violet petals onto the coffin, holding Cat's hand as she goes up.

"H-H-Hi T-Tori." Cat sniffles. "I w-want you to k-know I won't f-forget you, and neither will Mr L-Longneck or M-Mr Purple. I'll al-lways make R-Red Velvet Cucpakes f-for you, ok? You'll be the p-prettiest angel in heaven, ok? If you c-can, come visit, ok? I love you." Cat starts to cry harder, scattering her petals onto the coffin.

"Tori." Beck sighs, taking a deep breath. "You've been there for me through thick and thin. You helped me get back together with my beloved girlfriend more than once. You got me my role for a movie back, you got me out of so many problems, and I'm in forever debt to you. You were like the sister I never had, you were always there for me, through anything. You always pulled through, you were always the one with a plan. I'm forever grateful to you, and I will never, ever stop thinking about you. Goodbye, Tori Vega."

Jade steps up next, placing her hand firmly on the coffin.

"Well hey there, Vega." Jade says in her mock-Tori voice, trying to lighten the mood. "Words can't describe how I'm feeling right now. It's far from happy. Ok, I feel like crap. I feel like the world will never be the same again and it won't be without you in it. What is the world without you in it? What is our group without you? Nothing. You were..no..you _are_ our rock Tori. You're the badass piece of the puzzle that keeps all of us from losing the plot. Now that you're gone, there's a huge gap that will never be filled. Tori Vega, we need you."

Jade kneels down and presses her forehead to the wood.

"Victoria…Marie…Vega.. I need you."

As soon as the words leave her lips, Jade gets up and runs out of the church, burying her face in her hands. Beck runs out after her, followed by Cat and Robbie.

I guess it's just me then. I walk up to the coffin, placing my hand on it and scatter the petals. "May Angels lead you in, Tori." I tell her, my hand tracing against the wood of the coffin. _Don't worry, Tori. _I think to myself, holding back tears. _I know you aren't dead, and I will find you._

Soon, I watch the same four men carry the coffin out of the church, but I know something's amiss. They picked it up like it was as light as a feather. Something's wrong.

I'm going to talk to those people who declared Tori dead.

And I'm not going to leave them alone until I get some answers.

Real answers.

I don't stick around to see the coffin get buried, but instead, I straight to the Police Station.

"My name is André Harris, I'm looking for the two guys that found Victoria Vega's body."

**.**

**..**

…

**A/N: The plot thickens! Will André's search find something, or is the whole thing going to be a waste of time when Tori is 100% confirmed deceased? Tell me your thoughts!**


	26. Questioning

**Oh my gosh! Thanks for so many reviews, guys! All of them said you guys cried! Awwww! Thanks so much!**

**To Annabelle: No, there wasn't a secret door in the coffin. But nice idea!**

**To jazzy2297: I love that song too! :D :D**

**StrangelyBeautiful3: All da memories! Glad u enjoyed :D**

**Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness: Yay! Well keep reading! A lot's going to happen!**

**Amber-Gallo98: THANK YOU! That means a lot!**

**BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo: Oh, stop it, you ;)**

** : I will update my stories, but I'm focusing on this one. **

**And guys, please read my Hunger Games fic, barley anybody's read it… :(**

_Soon, I watch the same four men carry the coffin out of the church, but I know something's amiss. They picked it up like it was as light as a feather. Something's wrong._

_I'm going to talk to those people who declared Tori dead._

_And I'm not going to leave them alone until I get some answers._

_Real answers._

_I don't stick around to see the coffin get buried, but instead, I straight to the Police Station._

"_My name is André Harris, I'm looking for the two guys that found Victoria Vega's body." _

Her Saviour, Chapter 26: Questioning

"My name is André Harris, I'm looking for the two guys that found Victoria Vega's body."

"E-Excuse me?" the officer stutters. "I'm looking for the two men who found Ms Vega's body." I repeat. "But why?" he demands, obviously shell-shocked.

"Please, it's for Mr David Vega." I lie, and the man nods, taking me down to a room where the forensic team is. I try not to gag as I see all of the dead bodies. Person after person, lying on a metal table, while forensics' study them, trying to find how they died, when, etc.

I don't really know much about what's going on, except for when I occasionally watched CSI with my Grandma. You know, before she went crazy. When we watch it now, she tries to smash the TV with her baseball bat. And I don't really know if that's how it works in real life, I mean, don't they make TV shows more dramatic to get more viewers? So this might be completely different. I don't know what to expect, really.

All I know is, it's way more gross in person, seeing dead bodies. On TV it's easier to stomach, that's for sure. I might have nightmares for weeks. "Eugh." I shudder as we pass yet another dead body. "Gross." I keep my eyes on the floor.

I'm taken into a room where I see two guys in their early twenties, in lab coats, gloves and goggles.

"Mr Harris has requested to see you." The man says before leaving. Both guys turn around, smirks on their faces.

"How can we help ya?" One guys asks. "I'm Mark, this is Fred."

"Uh, you guys found Tori's body, didn't you?" I ask. "Err, Victoria Vega's body," I correct.

"Yeah, why?" Fred asks with a faint smile on his face. Why is he smiling? It's a serious topic.

"I want proof." I tell them folding my arms. "Proof that it was 100% Tori's body." I'm determined to get some real answers today, because there's no way I'm going to be leaving without them.

They both laugh quietly, but quickly shut themselves up.

I don't know why these guys look so familiar, smirking at me like they know something I don't. "What's so funny?" I demand. Fred chuckles. "Can't tell you that." He laughs, and I'm hit with a flashback.

"_What do you want with Tori?" I demand. One laughs. "Can't tell you that, but she looks so cute when she's hopeless." He tries to stroke her face but I punch him. "Don't. Touch. Her." I growl. "This one's pretty too. But we only want Tori." The one with Jade snickers._

"You." I hiss. "You two guys, I've seen you before."

"Where would that have been?" Mark sneers, glaring at me.Those two. They were both there that night! They took Tori! They took her from my arms! They stole her from me! MY TORI! I tackle Mark to the ground, sitting on top of him, raising my fist, reading to beat the crap out of him.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I scream, punching him in the face. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" Ian shouts at me and tries to pull me off as officers rush into the room. They pull me off of Mark, who spits out blood, bringing me to my feet. They hold me back from punching him again.

"What is going on here?" one officer shouts.

"Them!" I shout. "They're the guys that were part of the gang that kidnapped Tori! Victoria Vega! Officer David Vega's daughter! Arrest them! Now!"

Both guys look shocked.

Everyone stands still for a moment.

And then the guys try to make a run for it. They sprint out of the labs, but they don't get very far. Officers chase after them, dragging them back inside. Good.

"Is this true?" The head Officer questions. He narrows his eyes at both of them, but they don't seem to care at all.

The guy I punched, or Mark, smirks.

"Yeah, it's true. So what you gonna do about it?" he sneers.

~Asdfghjkl;~

Beck's POV

We're currently all at the Police Station, confirming it was those guys who took Tori. And there's no doubt about it, those guys were there that night, and they took Tori from us. That stupid Fred guy slammed Jade into a freaking van. And then he did the same thing to me when I tried to fight them, so I could help my poor Jade.

It's taking every ounce of what little self-control I have left to not throw myself at these guys and punch them and break all of their bones. But we're surrounded by Police Officers, so it wouldn't look good. We want _them_ in jail, not me.

They think this is funny, well damn right it's not. They sit there with smug looks on their faces, not telling the officers anything. But they did admit they were part of the four people who took Tori. One of them is Jonathon Carter, the ringleader, of course. The mastermind, if you will.

These guys are the partners in crime, and the police won't stop until they give up some details.

"Why did you do this?" A detective asks. "Victoria did nothing to harm any of you! Why would you take her away and abuse her?"

Fred shrugs, smirking.

"How many of you planned this?" the detective tries again. There's not much point, these guys ain't breaking anytime soon.

"4." Mark says. "But you'll never find the other two, and you'll never get any answers from us."

That's the first answer he's given since they started questioning about 2 hours ago.

"Did you think it was smart? Taking the daughter of a cop?" a new voice asks. It's David Vega.

"Did you?" he repeats, his voice rising.

Fred rolls his eyes.

Mark shrugs, the permanent smirk still on his face.

"You could say that, since it was pretty damn funny seeing all of your reactions,"

"This is getting us nowhere!" Gary exclaims, and David whispers something into his ear. He nods, and then talks to the other officers.

The officers decide to separate them.

~ASDFGJKL;~

As Mark is put into the separate room, he's demanded for answers, but yet again, he admits nothing.

"What's the point in asking me? I didn't kill her."

"You planned it! You were part of the team that plotted her murder!"

"You have no proof! Where are the finger prints?"

"You destroyed them! You made us bury the body, saying you knew it was her and-"

"So you're going to dig her body out to prove me of something I didn't do?"

"You're guilty!"

"She's dead, just let it go! You never mattered to her anyway!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" David screams, having to be restrained.

"Calm down, David!" Gary shouts. "We'll question him again later, after you've calmed down." Gary glares at Mark, before turning back to his partner. "We still have Fred to question, ok?"

"O…ok.." David sighs, rubbing his temples.

"You won't get anything out of him either!" Mark shouts as they start to exit. "You'll get nothing! The last place we're going to is jail! So all of you can get lost! Push off! Leave us alone!"

~asdfghjkl;~  
"You're guilty!" David shouts.

"_You're guilty!_" Fred mocks.

"Don't test me, son."

"_Don't test me, son_." Fred mocks again. "Who do you think you are, my _mother_?"

"Fredrick-"

"Do not call me that, or I _swear_-"

"What?"

"Fuck this! I'm out!"

"You can't leave in the middle of questioning!"

"Watch me!"

Fred gets out of his chair and stomps out.

Gary chases after him, and we sigh.

We've gotten nowhere.

I look over to Jade, who shakes her head in despair, like she's lost all hope.

"It's pointless," she sighs. "I'm leaving too,"

"Let me drive you," I offer, but she shakes her head.

"I need to be alone."

"For how long?" I ask, squeezing her hand. She sighs again.

"For…." She trails off, thinking. "For a while." Jade says, pulling her hand away from mine. I glance at her, shocked and hurt, but it doesn't seem to faze her. "I need to figure this out, I'll…I'll call you then."

She then grabs her bag and leaves, not looking back.

**A/N: Emotional Jade's back! ~The FEELS~**

**Pleeasee read my Hunger Games fic! I'll give you a virtual hug~**


	27. The Distance Between Us

"_I need to be alone."_

"_For how long?" Beck asked, squeezing her hand. Jade sighed again._

"_For…." She trailed off, thinking. "For a while." Jade said, pulling her hand away from Beck's. He glanced at her, shocked and hurt, but it didn't seem to faze her. "I need to figure this out, I'll…I'll call you then."_

_She then grabbed her bag and left, not looking back._

Her Saviour, Chapter 27: The Distance Between Us

Robbie's POV

Jade was right. Tori _was_ the puzzle piece that kept the rest of us from losing the plot.

Now that she's gone, we're no longer the same. Everyone's changed, not for better. _Defiantly_ for _worse_.

It's been two months since the funeral, so now it's been about 7 months since Tori was kidnapped. Everyone's never going to be the same again.

Cat isn't the girl whose presence instantly cheers you up. The perky Cat I fell in love with is long gone. She's stopped dying her hair, so now her natural dark brown hair is seeping through. It looks horrible, but she doesn't even care. She skips classes being 'Too sad to Science' or 'Too sad to Math', and I've caught her crying in the janitors closet during classes more times in the past week than I can count on both hands. She's been wearing 'Sad Colours'. The old Cat would never wear any of those. Clothes that dark should only belong to Jade.

Red Velvet Cupcakes don't cheer her up anymore. I offered her one yesterday, she started crying, and then I let her cry on my shoulder until she was exhausted.

Jade isn't the same person she used to be either. Since Tori's death, she's changed. She stopped being angry at people, she no longer cares about the people around her, even when some of them being in the same room as her would tick her off. She hasn't talked to any of us since the funeral. Beck's a mess. He's done everything he can to get Jade to talk to him, but nothing has worked. She's not angry or sad or any single emotion really. Whenever I see her, she's just depressed.

Her family went to court and everything, and things went even worse from there. She stopped talking to us altogether. Her Dad didn't get custody, thank chizz. She and Jay are still living with their mother. Jade's Step-Mom, Monica or whatever her name might be, is due to give birth in a few months, but none of us are keeping track.

André hasn't been around as much lately. He strikes up conversations every so often, but other than that we've barley talked. He doesn't write cool songs that everybody loves. He just writes sad songs and sits at Tori's locker every day, staring off into the distance. He once told me that Tori was his muse, and now, without her, his song writing is nothing.

Now every time I see him, he's sitting at Tori's locker and drinking a large bottle of what he calls 'Chocolate Beverage'.

Beck hasn't auditioned for any more roles in any new plays or anything, which is really weird since as soon as a new audition list is out; his name is at the top of the list. I've never seen him not audition for any large part in a play, so this is really worrying. And from what I hear, his grades have dropped down, a lot. All he's worried about is Jade now, and nothing else. He tries to strike up conversations sometimes, but it always gets awkward after a few seconds.

He doesn't sit with any of us anymore, he just sits alone, not talking anymore.

We haven't talked much together since the funeral, and haven't hung out as a group either. It's killing me seeing everyone like this, but it's hurting me too. I haven't been able to concentrate in class, and I'm always expecting Tori to walk in, and for everything to go back to normal. I can't believe this happened to her. To us. Tori never deserved this.

Before Tori came, it was just 5 friends, and then it was six _best friends_.

Now, without her, its 5 broken people, who will never be the same again.

There's so much distance between us, it _hurts_.

Without Tori, nothing will ever be the same again, since she's the one who kept us together, made our bonds stronger, kept us together, and solved all of our problems.

Now it's all ruined.

Without her.

Without Tori.

Skyler's POV

I shiver from the cold cement floor beneath me. I'm not even sure what exactly happened, but what I do know is that someone threw me into a van or something, and the rest is a blur. _Come on, Skyler! Think!_

My memory is hazy, but that's probably from the drugs. I remember having a cloth pressed to my mouth and nose, and inhaling a sweet scent before getting tired. Defiantly drugs, then. I'm still in the clothes I wore to school that day.

How long has it been since I've been in this dark place?

A few days? A few weeks? Months?

I don't know. I've been hearing footsteps and clinks of glasses, so I'm defiantly not alone. Please tell me these aren't the guys that took Tori! Wait, the laughter, it's coming from somewhere above me…so I must be in a basement of a house or something!

I've been trying to remember what happened to me for days..but all I can recall is the sweet smell and that laughter. It sounds familiar…wait!

~Flashback~

_Skyler walked home quickly, she had a stack of homework to finish. A van drove slowly along beside her, making her pick up the pace. She put in her earphones and turned up the volume on her PearPod. Walking faster, Skyler told herself to calm down. It could have been just an elderly person, unsure of what the speed limit was. That's when someone grabbed her from behind. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Skyler shrieked. John clamped a hand over her mouth as Skyler tried to scream for help. "Don't you know?" John cackled. "Don't you watch the news?"_

_Tears streamed down her face. She remembered. John was the one who kidnapped Tori. She silently sobbed. "So you do know? I'm the one who has your cousin."_

"_Hrgrgh?!" Skyler exclaimed. John laughed as she tried to cry for help once again. "Ssh, if you fight it'll make it worse.." John said, showing her a knife that he had pulled from his pocket. "I could kill you right here, it'd make it easier for all of us, wouldn't it?" he asked, his voice sickly sweet._

_Skyler stopped struggling, and he removed the hand from her mouth. Skyler tried to break into a run, but she was quickly caught by another guy. He held her close to his body, much stronger than her._

"_Good catch, Ian!" John called._

_The guy known as 'Ian' leaned close to Skyler._

"_If you struggle he'll put you through much worse, so do what he says." He whispered. Skyler actually heard sympathy in his voice. Was he trying to help? "I'm sorry." Ian whispered._

_Ian dragged her over to the van, throwing her in the back before climbing inside himself, followed by John. "Drive for fuck's sake!" John shouted to Mark, who was sitting in the driver's seat. Mark smirked at Skyler, like a lion watching his prey. Skyler uneasily moved further back against the side of the van, as if it would keep her away from Mark's perverted gaze. She shivered as he smirked at her._

"_You'll be fun." He grinned before stepping on the gas._

_Ian shot Skyler a sympathetic look as John pressed a sweet-smelling cloth to her face. Before she knew what was happening it was all too late, she had breathed in too much to stay conscious. The last thing she saw was John's smirk get blurry before she passed out, falling limp on the hard floor in the back of the van._

~Flashback Over~

T-These are the guys that killed Tori, oh my gosh! They killed my cousin, and now they have me! What the freaking hell am I going to do? But why would they take me? Because I'm close to Tori? To hurt our families even more?

I press my hand to the wall next to me, and feel some indents. Wait, what? I squint closely, and in the dim light I can see lines…wait…no..tallies. T-This is where Tori was keeping track of how many days she'd been here for! There's heaps of them, but they finish at around 110 or more tallies. Ok..that means around 4 months? That's around how long she was gone for…

The door flies open, revealing the sick bastard that took me.

"Good Afternoon, dear Skyler."

"It's not pleasant, _Jonathon._" I hiss.

"Not a happy camper, are we?" he mocks, coming over and crouching down. "It seems you're not going to cooperate as quickly as her…hm.."

"You mean Tori, don't you?!" I snap. "How could you take her? How could you _kill _her?!" I demand, tears forming in my eyes.

John cups my cheeks and brings my head up.

"I told her if I got bored, I'd get rid of her." He grins. "But boy wasn't she interesting! It was so fun seeing her take her final breath…."

"Shut up!" I scream. "SHUT UP!"

"And you know what her last words were?"

I shake my head. I don't want to hear this!

"Take a guess." He snickers.

"How about 'Bite Me?' that would fit!"

"Nope," John laughs. "Her final words were inspirational."

Tears roll down my cheeks as he leans and whispers into my ears…

"'You can do whatever you want to do to me, just don't hurt my family.'"

"You're sick…" I spit at him.

He chuckles.

"What was your first clue?"

He then gets and stands in the doorway, before looking back over his shoulder.

"You better get comfortable, you'll be here for a while, and your stay might not be pleasant."

John then laughs before closing and locking the door behind him, leaving me in the dark.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for coming so far with me :D it means a lot. Just a warning, chapters might be a bit out of schedule, I've just gone back to school, and I got a lot of homework coming straight at me already…so just be prepared….**


	28. A Secret Saviour

**I'm sorry but updates are going to suck from now on, I'VE GOT SO MUCH HOMEWORK AND I'M SO BEHIND! I hate my Math teacher now. He gives us extra homework every day! URHGARGV;SENRJKGV;NRSBSDIBUKVNJTRFRDSJ;NBKRD**

**High Schoolers please tell me you've been here!**

**Seriously I'm sure that most teens don't say: "I have so much homework but I have to write a new chapter for my fanfiction! Math can wait!"**

**Hope you all had great Valentine's Days! **

**Me…well…I guess I was in a Forever Alone meme somewhere…so I made Red Velvet Cupcakes instead and took them to my friends…they loved them! One of my guy friends LOVED them and had three :3**

**Anyways to recap: Updates might suck from now on. I'm behind in school work and assignments. And I have this BIG DRAMA going on at school right now with one of my friends…like seriously huge!**

**So here's the chapter:**

#ASDFGHJKL;

_~Previously~_

"_You're sick…" Skyler spat at him. _

_He chuckled._

"_What was your first clue?"_

_He then got and stood in the doorway, before looking back over his shoulder._

"_You better get comfortable, you'll be here for a while, and your stay might not be pleasant."_

_John then laughed before closing and locking the door behind him, leaving Skyler in the dark._

Her Saviour, Chapter 28: A Secret Saviour

Cat's POV

"And I think you're swell…." Robbie sings, finishing off the song. I smile, tears in my eyes. I hug Mr Longneck, kissing his head. Robbie puts his guitar against the wall, taking my hand.

"Cat, please. You've gotta come to school. You've missed a whole month." He says. I shake my head. "No.." I sniffle. "It brings back so many memories…of…T-Tori…"

"Cat, don't you think the rest of us feel the same way?" Robbie asks, squeezing my hand. "All André does is sit at her locker all day, writing sad songs and crying."

"André loved her." I sob. "Why did those mean guys take Tori away?"

"Cat, you know I can't explain why they did something so horrible." Robbie sighs. "But I promise you, the rest of us aren't going anywhere."

"You can't replace her!" I exclaim. "No one can!"

"I know, I know." He sighs, wiping his eyes. "But I can be here for you. I'll start visiting every day after school, ok?"

I nod, wrapping my arms around him. I can't lose Robbie too. I can't lose anybody else.

"T-Tori was everything to m-me." I try to stop the tears rolling down my cheeks. "All day I've just been reading old text messages…" I start to cry.

"She's irreplaceable."

"I know." Robbie says. "We'll never forget her."

ASDFGHJKL;

Ian's POV

(For all of you who've forgotten, Ian is one of the guys that took Tori and Skyler)

I walk inside the house, carrying bags of groceries I just bought. I take off my disguise, setting the stuff on the counter. "I GOT THE FOOD!" I shout. Mark and Fred come quickly, slapping me on the back as they open cans of beer. "Nice, bro! How'd you get it?" Fred demands, chugging it down.

"Fake I.D." I smirk, taking it out of my pocket. "John made it for me."

"Damn right I did." John laughs, coming through and taking a can for himself. I hand him the I.D, which he pockets. He hands me a can of beer.

"I see you did the shopping, again." He laughs. "Next time, Mark, you're going."

"Why the hell do I have to go?" Mark groans. John rolls his eyes. "Because Ian's been working his ass of buying the food and cooking the food, damnit!" John snaps. "I did it a few weeks back! And Fred, you go with him. Pull your weight. We ain't running a damn restaurant." He slams his hand on the table.

John's really easy to get mad, we all know that. Mark nods.

"Good, now how's the newbie?" John asks, sitting down in his chair. I start putting stuff into the old cabinets. Mark smirks, taking another gulp of beer.

"She's not too happy." Mark snickers. "She keeps crying and calling us 'monsters' and 'murderers'. Great titles, right?"

"You betcha." John chuckles. "Let her think what she wants. The more terrified she is, the better. Just like with Tori. I got her so scared she's stopped talking."

"How'd you do that?" Fred asks.

"Well…."

_~Flashback~_

"_You know you should shut up more!" John shouted. "No one's gonna save you! You'll die before you get outta here!" he smacked Tori across the face. Tori cried out in pain. "Stop your whining! It's giving me a headache!" John hissed, gripping her face roughly. _

"_You should just stop talking altogether. Your voice annoys the crap outta me, ok? If you speak __ever __again, bad things are gonna happen to you! You won't be saying a word to anyone ever again, you hear me, bitch?!"_

_Tori meekly nodded._

_John smirked at his power._

"_Good."_

_~Flashback Over~_

"Wow." Fred says, impressed. I finish putting the stuff away, and pull out the tray that's used to feed Tori, and now Skyler. The guys start talking about football and stuff, and decide to go watch the game in the longue. "You coming?" John asks. I shake my head. "Nah, man. Not tonight. I'm going home. Mom's gonna worry and think something's up." I lie. My Mom's out of town for a few weeks and my Dad's dead. I'm alone for a few weeks.

"Alright, man. See ya in a day or two or whatever." He says, going to the longue room.

I make a large bowl two-minute noodles, grab a spoon and set it on the tray. I fill up a water bottle and set it on the tray as well.

I take the tray to the other side of the house; unlock the door to the basement, turning on the lights. I carefully walk down the steps, trying not to spill any soup. I finally get to the bottom, and go over to the cage, unlocking it with the key John gave me.

I shake the girl who's lying unconscious from another beating from John and Mark.

"Hey," I say softly. "Tori, wake up."

Tori groans, opening her eyes. She looks at me, expecting me to abuse her.

"I'm trying to help you." I tell her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Here, I brought you a real dinner for once."

Tori looks at the tray. I expect her to say something, but then I remember John terrified her into not speaking anymore.

Tears well up in her eyes as I help her eat the food. She shakily wraps her arms around me afterwards. I can feel every bone in her back. I seriously need to get her more food before she starves to death.

"I'll get you out of here." I whisper. "I promise."

Her body shakes with silent sobs.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." I soothe my ex-classmate. "I'm going to get you and Skyler out of this."

After she finally calms down, I treat her cuts from getting infected, and clean the bottom of the cage. I take her cuffs off, since they're on so tightly. She rubs her wrists, giving me a small smile. That's the first time I've seen her smile since she's been here. It's almost been eight months, and everybody thinks she's dead.

I treat the cuts on her face, and give her some medication that will help her sleep without all of the horrible nightmares.

I can't believe I stood by and watched all of them hurt her like this. I'm not going to be a bystander anymore. I'm going to look after her.

"I'll be back, ok?" I whisper. She nods, and I go up to the room I've been staying in recently. The house is pretty big, and we've all got rooms to ourselves. I take two extra blankets out of my cupboard, along with one of the three extra pillows. I take them back downstairs.

I place one of the blankets on the floor, so she doesn't have to sleep on cold concrete anymore. She wraps the other blanket around her shoulders, and lies down, resting her head on the pillow.

Tori falls asleep a few minutes later.

I decide to spend the night down here, so I can wake up early in the morning and hide all of the stuff, as well as give Tori her first breakfast after almost 8 months.

"Tori…somehow…I'm going to get help…tell them you're alive…and get you and Skyler out of here."

I sigh, looking at her crying in her sleep.

"I promise."

.

..

…

**Ok so to recap if you guys didn't understand.**

**Mark and Fred, two of John's henchman, told everybody they "found" Tori's body and "put it in a coffin" so The Vega's "wouldn't have to go through the pain." This was when they were pretending to be in the Police force.**

**But really, they never found Tori's body, since she's actually still a captive, and still alive. So The Vega's buried an empty coffin.**

**Why did they do this, you ask?**

**So people would stop looking for her since she's "Dead".**

**Their plan worked pretty well, didn't it?**

**And now, Ian, one of Tori's old Sherwood friends is taking care of her so she doesn't actually die.**

**So long story short, TORI VEGA IS ALIVE! **

**And she won't die at any point in this story.**

**I actually never intended to kill off Tori, this whole "Tori being dead" thing was just part of the story!**

**Got you guys good, didn't I? Ahaha I don't even know how I planned all of this….**


	29. Escape from These Chains

**I'm catching up on my homework, but I've got four assignments due this week and I haven't started them yet :(**

"_Tori…somehow…I'm going to get help…tell them you're alive…and get you and Skyler out of here." _

"_I promise."_

Her Saviour, Chapter 29: Escape from These Chains

Tori's POV

Ian gives me a sad look as he hands me the breakfast he's made me. He's risking his life, helping me. John has knives, guns, and much worse. He could kill Ian in a second. Ian knows that, but yet, he's helping me live.

It's been another month that I've stayed in this place, according to Ian.

I've been here for over 9 months. 9 months of my life I'll never get back.

"Tori," Ian sighs. I look up, just as he disinfects a cut on my cheek.

"I've got a plan to get you out of here." He says, eyes sparkling with hope. "I'll explain when she's down here."

I eat the breakfast, and Ian hides the tray, just as the basement door flies open. Mark's carrying Skyler. He brings her down, sitting her next to me. She looks at me, tears in her eyes.

"We got trouble." Mark says, turning to Ian. "You know how they found out about Fred and I being part of the crew kidnapping that piece of dirt?"

The "Piece of Dirt" is me, of course.

"Yeah?" Ian demands. Mark sighs. "What if they start tracking us and find us here?"

"They won't," Ian says. "We're really far into the woods, and no one's come here in years. Even if they saw us enter the woods, they'd get lost before finding us."

"Yeah, you're right." Mark says, slapping his back. "Oh, by the way, John says we can have a day off from being "Prison Guards". He says we can do whatever we want, he'll stay here."

"Cool, man." Ian says. "I'll be up in a minute. I want to give these bitches a lesson." He lies. Mark smirks, going back upstairs.

"Ok," Ian says, turning back to Skyler and I. My cousin snuggles close to me.

"Here's the plan." Ian says. "John's going to be the only one here for the whole day, alright? So when he comes down stairs, he's going to unlock your chains, before taking you both upstairs to…"

"Rape us?" Skyler asks, in a sad tone. Ian nods sadly, looking at me.

I can't count how many times he's taken advantage of me while I've been here. They 'promised' they wouldn't touch me _that way_. But sooner or later, they did. It wasn't that bad though, since John had been raping me since I was fourteen. Sadly, I became used to it.

"That's when you have your chance." Ian continues. "When he unlocks the chains, you both are going to charge at him. Push him to the ground, grab the keys from his hand and you are going to sprint."

Ian glances at my arms and legs. He knows they've been broken multiple times and haven't healed properly without a cast.

"Skyler, you need to help Tori, she can't run very well. Or even walk."

Skyler nods, hugging me.

"When you get upstairs, turn left, right, then left again. Then you'll see a door at the very end of the corridor. That's the door to your escape. But you have to be quick, because John will be after you. You got that?"

"Left, right, left, door at the end, we got it." Skyler says, tears rolling down her cheeks. "What do we do when we get out?"

"Run straight." Ian says. "I'm going to put ribbons on the trees to lead you the quickest route out. You'll see a sign afterwards, Parkson Street. Find a person on the street and ask them to take you to the Police, or to the hospital to get your injuries checked up. Tell them who you are, you both are all over the news."

"Thank you so much." Skyler says, starting to cry. "We can't t-thank you enough."

"Don't mention it." Ian says, going back upstairs, leaving the door unlocked.

~Victorious~

Jade's P.O.V

"_Jade!" I look around, wondering where the voice came from._

"_JADE!"_

_I spin around, seeing Tori in a white dress, smiling at me._

"_T-Tori." I choke. _

"_Hey Jade." Tori says, coming towards me, wrapping me in a hug. She's still as warm as she always was._

"_I want you back. Why did you have to die?" I exclaim._

_Tori laughs, the sound as warm as ever._

"_Jade, I never died." Tori says. "How could you just give up on me like that?"_

"_But…." I'm at a loss for words. "I could never give up on you."_

_Tori doesn't look convinced. She looks disappointed and sad that I've given up on her. She starts to walk away, into the sunset._

"_No!" I scream, running after her. "Tori! Don't leave me again!"_

I sit up in bed, to see Jay shaking me awake.

"Jade, please." The fourteen-year-old says. "You've missed over a month of school. Please go today."

"What's the point?" I snap. "There's no point without Tori!"

"Is this what you think she would want?" he asks. "If it was me, I wouldn't want you moping around. You have to go. Please." He pleads.

I sigh, hanging my head low. I will not cry in front of Jay.

Without another word, he sits on the bed, getting underneath the covers with me. He wraps his arms around my waist, just like I do to him when he's upset.

"Thanks." I say quietly. He just smiles, kissing my cheek.

"C'mon, Jade. You're the Badass Wicked Witch of the West."

I grin at his comment, getting out of bed.

"Ok, I'll go, just get out so I can change!"

~Victorious~

As I get to school, I go straight to Beck's locker, which is where he's sitting, looking at the floor. His gaze is broken, he looks depressed. I kneel down in front of him.

"Babe?" I ask. His head snaps up, and his eyes light up.

"Babe." Beck says, getting up, helping me off the ground. I throw my arms around him, placing my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry for being distant." I say quietly. "We're all getting through this together." I look up at him, and his eyes are glassy.

"Don't cry on me, Oliver." I say, my voice breaking as well.

All of our emotions hit us both at once, and we're both crying.

Then we kiss, with passion. Like we're letting out all of our emotions, and coming together once again.

He spins me around in the air as we break apart, resting our foreheads together.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He kisses me one last time, cupping my cheek.

"I love you." He says.

"And I love you." I tell him, hugging him tightly.

I notice Cat walking past, Robbie holding her hand, and comforting her. André walks slowly behind.

Beck and I walk over to them, and we each look at each other, our emotions silently talking for us.

I open my arms for Cat, who starts to cry, throwing her arms around me, sobbing. We then get into a group hug, and in front of the whole school, in the main corridor, we all cry.

I know we all became distant after Tori's death…but now we're getting back together. We can get through this together. For Tori.

I hope somewhere up in the sky, she's smiling.

Tori's P.O.V

Just like Ian said, John comes down, a creepy smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey girls." He chuckles. "You wanna have some fun?"

I feel sick about this whole thing already. We only have one chance at this.

John snickers, grabbing out his keys and unlocking the cage door. He reaches for my wrists, and unlocks my chains, and then he reaches for Skyler's and unlocks her chains too.

He tells us to come outside, and we step out of the cage. Skyler looks at me, and I nod, signalling for her to make the first move.

Skyler kicks John in the shin, grabs me and his keys, and we run up the stairs. Well, she basically drags me. John groans, getting off the ground, and comes after us. "Hide!" We find a cupboard in his bedroom and hide inside. "Where are you?" he roars. I hold my breath. His footsteps are getting closer. I look through the keyhole. H-He's making eye contact, and he's coming towards us! Skyler grips my hand, and kicks open the door. It smacks John in the face, and he stumbles backwards, falling to the ground.

We take this as an opening, and run. "Left!" Skyler says. We take a sharp left, running into another corridor. We turn right, going through another door, and then go left again. We're at one last corridor.

I point at the front door. That's the one his keys unlock. We take off. John sprints towards us in hot pursuit. I can't breathe. We reach the door. Skyler's hands are shaking as she fumbles for the key. I panic as John stands at the end of the corridor. "Thinking about escaping?" he chuckles. He races forward.

Skyler gets the right key, jamming it into the door, and twisting it. It unlocks, flying open. IT'S OPEN! WE'RE FREE! She flashes me a grin, happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

She grabs my hand and starts to pull me out with her, when I jerk backwards.

Oh no. Please, no. This can't be happening.

John has my arm. He lunges for Skyler, but I block him.

We were so close.

"GO!" I mouth to her, tears in my eyes. Without another word, she sprints into the distance, not looking back.

John pulls me back inside, locking the door and throwing me to the ground.

"Bad girls get punished." He hisses.

Whatever he has planned, it doesn't matter.

He's the only one of the guy's home, so he can't go after her.

Skyler's free.

And she's going to get help.

**HELP IS ON THE WAY!**

**Hopefully Skyler can find help fast enough!**

**Tell me what you enjoyed!**

**Review 3**


	30. Her Saviour Has Saved Her

**200 reviews! Excuse me while I cry. THE FEELS~!**

**I never thought it'd be this long, but here is chapter 30 of Her Saviour.**

_Whatever he has planned, it doesn't matter._

_He's the only one of the guy's home, so he can't go after her._

_Skyler's free._

_And she's going to get help._

Her Saviour, Chapter 30: Her Saviour Has Saved Her

Skyler's P.O.V

I stagger as I walk, dropping to my knees, panting. I lean against something hard, and realise it's a pay phone. To my luck, there are a few quarters here.

I dial my Uncle David's number. "Help," I whisper, collapsing. I've been running for who knows how long. Doesn't help that John attacked me earlier this morning, and I've been bleeding for hours.

**A/N: For those who don't remember, Skyler and Tori are cousins, so David is Skyler's Uncle.**

"Who is this?" Uncle David asks.

"S-Skyler." I whisper, licking my dry lips. "I…I just….escaped…Uncle David…"

"Is this some sick joke?" David demands.

I look around for a street sign. Trying to find where I am.

"It's me." I tell him. "I'm in a pay phone…help…please…"

"I-"

The phone cuts short, asking for more coins. I kick the stupid thing, screaming in anger. I step out of the pay phone, wondering what to do. I wait for a few minutes, wishing Uncle David comes soon.

Suddenly, someone grabs me from behind, chucking me into a car. The doors lock, and I can't get out. I scream, trying every possible way of escape I can think of. He chains my hands behind my back before getting in the driver's seat. I struggle, screaming every curse word, every insult I know at him. John chuckles from the front seat. He's covered in…blood. Please don't let that be Tori's blood.

John drives like a madman. He chuckles madly, breaking every speeding law in the state. He drags me out of the car, and to the house. I scream, trying to fight him off.

He takes me into the kitchen/dining room, pining me against the wall. He snickers, crazily. He's gone mad.

"LET ME GO!" I scream. He finds my discomfort hilarious.

"Never." He hisses. His hand reaches down to unbutton his pants. No. GOD NO! Please someone save me now! Tears start rolling down my cheeks as I realise his true intentions. I sob in fright.

"You know, I never got my chance with you." He smirks.

"To…r-rape me?" I squeal. He nods his eyes dark.

"But Tori was always excellent. I mean, ever since we started when we were 14." He chuckles darkly.

"You started raping her when she was 14?" I scream. "You're sick!"

"Maybe." He chuckles, starting to unbutton his pants again.

"STOP!" Ian shouts, tackling John off of me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" John shouts angrily. Ian pins him down.

"Give it up, John! I sold us all out! The cops are on their way!"

John howls in anger, pushing Ian off and throwing him against the wall, punching the life out of him.

I watch in fright, sobbing, sliding down the wall.

"Skyler!" Ian shouts in between painful groans. "Go find Tori!"

"Like hell she will!" John roars, pushing Ian to the ground and charging towards me. I start running away, adrenaline kicking in. I run into the bedroom Tori and I hid in earlier, diving under the bed. The door flies open.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" John screams. He looks around, angrily.

I sob quietly, praying he doesn't find me.

But he does.

He grabs my ankles, pulling me from my temporary safe haven. He slams something hard onto my leg. Over and over again, until I'm sure my leg's broken. I'm crying and screaming in pain. John throws me back into the room we were in before, and I slam hard, onto the ground. Ian's slumped against the wall, bleeding and bruised.

John pulls out a gun, pointing it at both of us.

"The cops are on their way, are they?!" he roars. "Then I'll kill you all and dispose of the evidence!"

"It's over, John!" Ian exclaims. "Deal with it! It was going to happen sooner or later!"

"Then it's going to be later!" John shouts. I move closer to Ian, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Ian sighs. "I didn't save you two."

John rolls his eyes.

"Save the speech. I'm going to kill Tori first."

"No!" I shout. "Don't!" I'm in too much pain to move, and so is Ian. We're helpless.

John goes off to another room, and the door slams and locks behind him.

I sob into Ian's shoulder as he wraps his arms around me.

Tori screams loudly from the other end of the house.

John's laughing.

"Suck it up, bitch!" he snarls loudly.

Tori screams again.

I sob louder. He's raping my cousin, just a few rooms away, and I can't help her.

Tori screams louder and louder.

It goes on for a few minutes, until everything is silent.

But then my heart stops.

*BOOM*

That…that was a gun shot. He took the gun in there with him.

Tori's crying and screaming again.

*BOOM* *BOOM*

Her cries have stopped altogether.

Now Ian's crying too, holding me close.

The front door flies open, revealing David and a whole other squad of Policemen. "Skyler!" he shouts.

"H-Help Tori." I sob.

A few come towards me and Ian, helping us up, taking us outside. Ambulances are ready, waiting. Paramedics put me onto a stretcher, taking me into the Ambulance. Ian's coming in; too, seeing John beat him up more than I thought.

Even with the sirens going, I still hear it.

Two final gunshots.

Then I black out.

~Victorious~

Jade's POV

I wait anxiously as André drives, possibly breaking all the speed laws in the world. None of us care. If any of the rest of us were driving, we'd be the same. We're speeding towards The Los Angeles State Hospital. After being "Dead" for 4 or 5 months, Mr Vega just called us saying Tori was alive. He said he was in an Ambulance, heading towards this hospital, with _Tori. _She was alive this whole time, proving André right.

Cat hasn't stopped crying, while Robbie holds her, crying as well. I even admit I was crying as soon as they told us. So, we're in André's car, Beck riding shotgun, while Cat, Robbie and I anxiously sit in the back. We quickly snag a decent parking spot, before rushing inside. Holly and Trina are in the waiting room, along with another couple and their two kids.

Mrs Vega is crying heavily, hugging the other woman, while the other man just cries. Sitting next to Trina are two boys, looking to be twins. They must be the family of Skyler. Wait, they're all Latina, so Skyler really is Tori's cousin! Everyone there is part of the Vega family!

André's the first to rush over.

"Is she alright?!" he demands. "Please tell me she's ok."

"Tori's in surgery." Mrs Vega sobs. "And Skyler's being treated."

"What happened?!" Robbie exclaims.

Mrs Vega shakes her head, sobbing.

"Tori was shot and beaten, and Skyler was also beaten."

The group of us sink down into the hard plastic waiting room chairs.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Cat asks in the quietest voice I've ever heard her use. She's referring to both Tori and her cousin.

"Yes, sweetie. They'll be fine." Mrs Vega sniffles.

Mr Vega comes out, his arm bandaged.

"Are you ok, Mr Vega?" Beck asks. David nods, sitting down next to his wife.

"I was only hit in the shoulder..but…" he shakes his head. "I saw him shoot my daughter, and I saw him rape her before I pushed him off."

Mrs Vega sobs louder.

"But…" André says quietly, getting our attention. "She isn't a captive anymore."

"She's with us now." Jade says, wiping away tears. "And she's alive."

We wait for a few hours, talking and crying, before Mrs Vega tells us we should sleep.

~Victorious~

André's POV

I awake to the sound of screaming and crying. Mrs Vega is sobbing, but she's smiling.

"What's wrong?" Trina demands, waking up as well.

"Tori…Tori made it…" Mrs Vega exclaims. "She made it through surgery."

"And Skyler's going to be alright as well." Skyler's father says.

Everyone sighs in relief. Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie and I have a group hug, with Trina joining in as well. We hug each other tightly.

"S-She's ok!" Cat sobs. "Tori's ok."

I cry a few tears as well as we break apart.

"Tori's in the I.C.U" a nurse says. "I'll take you there, now. If you'd like."

We follow her to the I.C.U, but she stops outside a room.

"You might not want to see this." She says. "Ms Vega looks nothing like what she normally does. She's severely injured, and you wouldn't want to see her in such a state."

Cat hides behind Robbie.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to." Robbie says soothingly.

"Ok." Cat sniffles.

"It's pretty late, I'll take you home." Robbie says, taking her hand and softly taking her out of the ward.

"Are you all ready?" the nurse asks. We each nod.

As we walk in, my heart breaks.

Tori's lying limply on the bed, with so many tubes connected to her, she looks like a robot. Her short hair has brown regrowth seeping through, and it's covered in dirt and….blood.

**A/N: Remember way back when, John cut Tori's hair and dyed it. When you stop dying your hair your natural colour grows back and that's called your regrowth.**

I feel sick.

Her cheekbones are hollow and there are cuts and blood all over her body, littering almost every part of her skin. She's paler than Jade, which is terrifying, since she is half-Latina. All of her skin is wrapped tightly around her muscles and you can see every single bone. She's severely underweight. One of her legs is in a cast and another is wrapped in bandaging. Her arms are bandaged from her shoulder to her fingers.

If it wasn't for her shallow and raggedy breathing, she'd look 100% dead to the world.

Her chest heaves painfully with every breath. She's covered in dried blood, and there are bandages all over her. Even her fingernails are caked with blood.

The scars and grooves around her wrists and ankles are some of the things that scare me the most. Some of them are so deep, I feel sick thinking about how painful that would have been.

But this is where my heart stops.

One of the nurses lifts up her shirt to bandage her ribcage area and I see it.

A word is carved in, surrounded by burn marks and whip lashes.

MINE.

The sick bastard who did this to her…actually marked her…

I grit my teeth in anger. I can't believe someone would do this to her. I want to kill that sick bastard for doing this to her!

I sit in the chair next to her bed, resting my head in my hands.

I can't stop the tears coming.

She's alive.

Tori Vega is alive.

I look to her, smiling through my tears.

"Now I can finally tell you that I love you." I whisper, leaning over and kissing her cut cheek.

**Tori and Skyler are now both safe, in the hospital, being treated.**

**Tori's Dad is also in the hospital, after being shot by John, and then shooting John himself.**

**This is the last chapter of 'Her Saviour'.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M KIDDING AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**The story is still ongoing.**

**Now you must be thinking, "Now that they're both safe and chizz the story will end soon, right?"**

**WRONG! YOU ARE WRONG RANDOM PERSON!**

**Random Person: Sheesh, sorry -_-**

**Me: That's fine! But let me continue!**

**The story will go on for a while longer, and be based mainly around Tori's recovery. **

**Ho ho! But don't worry, the Cabbie and the Tandre will happen!**

**See ya later :D**


	31. Tears of Joy, of Love, of Sorrow

**A/N: Hey guys, Ally, here. Well, you all know me as "Red Velvet is Love~" but for this rant, just know me as my actual name, 'Ally'. **

**IF YA DON'T ENJOY RANTS ON FUTURE STORIES OR JORI, SKIP NOW**

**You guys don't know how much all of the reviews mean to me, I squeal every time I see a new review. There hasn't been **_**one review**_** with criticism, only things like 'Love this chap' or 'Nice Job' or 'THE FEELS~'**

**You won't know how **_**many**_** times this story has been requested to turn into a JORI instead of Tandre. Sorry Jori shippers, this is ****strictly a Tandre, Bade and Cabbie story****. But don't be blue, as there will be ****HEAPS of Jori friendship (with Jade being VERY protective) because I'm secretly a huge sucker for Jori friendship.**** I have ****nothing ****against Jori romance either. Actually, Jori's one of my faves. Tandre is my OTP; Cabbie comes in close second, ****then Jori in close third, and then Bade in fourth.**

**This story will only have ****Jori friendship****, but like I said, I do sometimes read and enjoy Jori romance stories. And after this story is finished, I will post my Jori story.**

**YES. YOU HEARD RIGHT. ****I'm planning a Jori Angst Drama Supernatural Romance story as of two days ago.**** I've already written the first chapter. If you guys want, I will put a preview up or something. **

**Anyways, no Jori romance for Her Saviour or its sequel if I make one. Only friendship. This chap will be based around Jori+Tandre.**

_Tori Vega is alive._

_André looked at her, smiling through his tears._

"_Now I can finally tell you that I love you." he whispered, leaning over and kissing her cut cheek._

Her Saviour, Chapter 31: Tears of Joy, of Love, of Sorrow

André's P.O.V

It's been almost 3 weeks since Tori was brought to the hospital. She's in a coma, but luckily she's recovering. I still can't believe this. I was right. I'm so happy I never gave up on her.

We've been taking shifts, one at a time, sitting in this chair, and right next to her.

My shift just started, but I won't lie, my shifts have been the longest. I've stayed here for hours, just watching her, waiting to see her eyes open.

I swear, we haven't stopped crying since we got here. Cat's been bringing in heaps on flowers, of course. She's dying to bring Tori some cupcakes, Red Velvet, of course. Cat also recently got a part-time job at a cupcake store, called "The Cupcake Bakery." She's always brining us batches of leftover cupcakes she's made. And boy, they are delicious.

Robbie's also got a part-time job, funnily enough, at Wanko's. He's a cashier, but he even has some night shifts, looking after the store. Beck's teaching him self-defence so he won't be as vulnerable if any robbers come. To thank him, Robbie put a good word in for him, so now Beck's a co-worker cashier.

Jade's working at her favourite coffee shop, Starbucks. And damn, does she make some good coffee.

I was offered at job at _Maestro's_, the fancy restaurant we went to as a Ping-Pong team. I declined it, saying I was too busy, but they're holding open a spot for me to sing there. I'm going to stay here, with Tori until she gets better.

I bet you're wondering why we all decided to get jobs all of a sudden.

Well, ever since Tori "died" we had spent the whole time crying and moping around. But we still need to save up for college, houses, and cars. You know all that stuff for the future. At the moment, we're saving up money and putting together a surprise for Tori. When she gets better, we're taking her on a holiday to Paris, since she's always wanted to go, it's her dream.

So we're all going to make that dream come true.

Her facial expressions are always ones of pain. It kills me, seeing her like this. All of these injuries were caused by that scumbag and his mates. What surprised me the most was that one of them, Ian, was the one who was against them the whole time. He helped Tori survive for this long.

Mr Vega's doing better, and they're going to take John in for questioning, and all that jazz. Thank Chizz they grabbed him before he could escape. I hope he rots in jail for his crimes.

I look over to Tori, who's sleeping, of course. I heard people in coma's can hear what's going on around them, but they can't move or speak or anything. I squeeze Tori's limp hand, taking a deep breath.

"Here's to the Monday's, watching all the cars on the freeway…"

I start singing "Here's to Us", a song I wrote with Tori.

"I ain't got a thing to do; can I sit here next to you?"

She's my muse, after all.

"Yeah I kinda wish I got played, cos my card got maxed out yesterday."

Mr Vega told me how long Tori had been in her prison for.

9 months, 3 weeks, 2 days.

Almost a whole year of her life has been stolen. Why Tori, of all people? Why her? I kiss her hand, my heart breaking too much to finish the song.

"Here's to crying on your birthday. Here's to Us."

"Tori, if you can hear me, just know how I've missed you so much." I whisper. "Every day without you killed me. I never stopped looking for you. I believed you weren't dead, I knew you were stronger than that. But you need to pull through this, for us, for your family, for yourself. Give me a sign or something."

It's no use.

I lean my head down on the bed in despair, but then I feel it.

Tori just squeezed my hand! Oh my chizz! I squeeze it gently back. Her lips twitch, as if she's trying to say my name.

"Come on, Tori. It's me, André." I plead. "It's almost been a whole month. You're safe now. Please wake up."

She only lightly squeezes my hand again. Tears form in my eyes, just as Jade walks in. She's holding a bouquet of violets, Tori's favourite flowers. She also looks pissed. Jade walks over, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Why are you so mad?" I ask. Jade rolls her eyes.

"I just stopped Daniel from coming in here." She groans.

"Danny? Her Ex-Boyfriend?" I demand. Jade nods.

"He had a bunch of bush daises in his hand. If he had paid more attention when they were together, he would know Tori's highly allergic to bush daises!"

"I'll go have a word with him." I growl, getting up from my seat. "It's your shift now, isn't it?"

Jade nods.

"Don't bash him up too much." She smirks as I head for the door. "I want my share."

~Victorious~

Jade's POV

I place the violets in the vase, moving them closer to Tori. She once told me how she loved the fragrance, so maybe the scent will make her stay here more pleasant. I still can't get over the shape she's in. All of her scars, broken bones, everything. The doctors said they had to re-break some of her bones since they didn't heal properly. Ouch.

"You're a fighter, that's for sure." I grin as I take her hand. For the month she's been here for, she's already doing better. She's under care 24/7, with nurses in the room, and on camera. One of the nurses sits at the other side of the bed, disinfecting cuts which seem to be on every inch of her body.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" I ask the nurse, who's named Nicole. I glance at Tori's pained expression as Nicole continues to disinfect Tori's cuts, since she has plenty of them.

"I'm not exactly sure, but if she doesn't wake up in so many weeks, we'll have to pull the plug."

"What?!" I exclaim. "You can't do that!"

"It wouldn't be my choice." Nicole says. "But I'm sure she'll wake up this week or in a few. She's healing. It'll be slow, but we'll get her there." She looks at Tori's heavily bandaged leg with a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Tori's gone through a lot of physical, mental and emotional trauma." Nicole sighs. "She might not be the same girl you knew before. She'll have to go through maybe years of therapy and surgery. We'll send her to all of our best therapists, but it's going to take a long time."

"I don't care." I snap. "Whether she's the same girl or not, I don't care. Tori's Tori. Even if she's changed, we'll still love her, no matter if she's different or not."

Nicole looks surprised.

"Well, then I'm proud of you and your friends. Especially since you've never left her side. All of you are good friends to her. Tori would be happy, I'm sure."

"I'm sure, too." I smile. "But what's wrong with her leg? You were looking at it weirdly."

Nicole sighs again. "The doctors will have to perform another surgery on it, but if it doesn't work she might never walk again."

My heart sinks.

"If the surgery works, Tori will have to go through hours and hours of physical therapy, along with all of the other therapies she'll have to go through. And on top of that, she'll have to still pass high school with all the homework, essays and assignments."

"She'll get through it," I say determinedly. "Tori's a fighter."

Nicole only hums in response as she checks Tori's injuries.

"So Tori, I heard people in coma's can hear what's going on around them, so how about I give you a recap about what's gone on?"

Her lips twitch.

"You don't know how much I've missed you. When we thought you were dead, I lost it. I became so distant from everybody, and I stayed in my room crying."

Tori's hand twitches as I hold it.

"I looked at every picture I had of us together. Surprise. Yes, I have a bunch of pictures of the two of us. When we held your funeral, I ran off crying. I missed you so much it hurt."

Her hand squeezes mine, and tears form in my eyes.

"Everything's better with you, Tori. I really want and need you to wake up."

Her hand squeezes mine again.

"Please." I choke on my sobs. "Please Tori. I swear I'll never be mean to you again."

Her lips twitch.

"_Please_." I plead. "I'd die without you."

Tears roll down my cheeks as I watch her, hoping she'll wake up. I gasp as I see her chocolate brown eyes flutter open. Tears roll down her cheeks as she sees me.

"Oh god, Tori." I whisper, grasping her hand with both of mine.

"_Jade_." She mouths silently. Nicole notices she's awake, and her face lights up.

"I'll get the doctor!" Nicole exclaims. I grab out my phone, mass texting everybody.

Tori's heart monitor is speeding up.

"Tori, calm down, it's ok!" I soothe, wrapping my arms around her as gently as I can. I feel her shaking and crying.

"You're ok." I cry. "You're ok."

Her heart monitor goes back to normal.

I keep my arms around her, as we both cry.

André and the rest of the gang come in, followed by a group of doctors.

Cat starts to cry, along with Robbie, then André, and even Beck.

The Vega's come in, holding each other as they cry.

Tori sobs, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm never letting you go again." I promise Tori. "You're never going to be out of my sight again. Never again."

Never again.

.

..

…

**A/N: Tori's awake, which means her recovery starts now. Don't worry; her friends are there, now. CABBIE AND TANDRE STARTS SOON.**

**For all you Jori crazed fans, remember I'm planning a Jori Angst Drama Supernatural Romance story. I've already written the first chapter. If you guys want, I will put a preview up or something. Tell me if you want a preview in a PM or not. I hope you guys will like my first attempt at Jori.**

**I now have a poll on my profile on whether I should make a sequel to this story. Please vote.**

**Thank you for over 200 reviews! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**


	32. Muted Silence

"_I'm never letting you go again." Jade promised Tori. "You're never going to be out of my sight again. Never again."_

_Never again._

Her Saviour, Chapter 32: Muted Silence

André's POV

We've met multiple doctors and surgeons that will be around Tori a lot during her recovery. Dr Derrick Morgan is the main doctor, who is always updating on Tori's condition, and is around her the most. He's also a family friend of the Vega's. Right now, he's talking to Tori, giving her another check-up, as we wait outside her room.

Her parents are paying for the best rooms, the best doctors, everything they can. My parents are also helping out, along with the Shapiro's, Oliver's, West's, and Valentine's. Tori's been a huge impact on our lives for these past few years, and our parents will help her as much as they can.

The nurse, who's also been around the most, is actually Dr Nicole Samson. She's going to help Tori when she has physical therapy. Mrs Vega waits outside the door anxiously, along with the rest of us.

As Dr Morgan and a few other doctors come out, and I hope Tori's case can't get any worse. Mrs Vega bombards him with questions. I can tell by the look on his face, it isn't good news.

"She's gone mute." Dr Morgan sighs. "Her vocal chords are fine, but we're certain she'll have a stutter from physiological damage. But she's just gone mute."

Somehow her case did just get worse.

"Why?" Cat asks innocently. "If her voice is ok, why isn't she talking?"

"I'm certain it's because she's terrified if she speaks something bad will happen to her." He says, checking through his notes. "I've asked Nicole to check on Skyler and see if she knows anything about the matter."

I watch Tori sleeping in her bed, as nurse's fuss around her, making sure she's recovering ok.

"Dr Morgan!" Nicole says, hurrying towards us. "I've just talked to Skyler, and she's told me about Tori's vocal condition."

"What has she told you?" Dr Morgan asks.

"Her captor said he 'hated her voice and only enjoyed her screams'. And he told her if she ever spoke again 'bad things would happen'. So he said if she ever spoke again, she'd be abused." Nicole gravely informs us.

"So she's been terrified into becoming mute." Dr Morgan sighs. "Her case keeps getting more and more difficult."

"We'll pay anything!" Mrs Vega exclaims. "Please, please help her."

"We will." Dr Morgan says. "I'll have our best Therapist, Luci, see her today." He turns to us, raising an eyebrow.

"I think it'd be best if the 5 of you go home." He says, referring to Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie and I. "You've been cooped up here for the past month."

"But-"

"It'd be best if you kids take a break." Dr Morgan advises. "Go get some ice-cream or yogurt something."

"Yay! Ice-cream!" Cat cheers.

"I guess we have been here a lot," Robbie admits, shuffling his feet.

"We could go to Yotally Togurt." I shrug. "I got a job there yesterday."

"Then let's go." Beck smiles, wrapping an arm around Jade's waist. "It opens in an hour."

Mrs Vega receives a text, and quickly types back.

"I have to go meet David," she says. "I'll be back soon."

We watch her go into Tori's room, saying goodbye and telling Tori how much she loves her, before leaving.

The gang and I sit next to Tori's bed, just as she goes back to sleep. Jade takes out a massive stack of papers from her bag, spreading them out across the floor. There's about 7 different…assignments? And a bunch of essays.

"What's all of this?" Robbie asks, picking up one of the essay's task sheet in disbelief.

"You wanna know why I barley talk to any of you when I'm not on my shift?" Jade asks. "I've been doing all of this."

"But what is it all?!" I ask.

"Tori's assignments, essays, orals, everything we've been given that go towards her grades for this semester. I'm not letting her fail high school and stay back a few years."

"So you're doing all of her work so she can graduate with flying colours." Beck says proudly. "You really do care."

"Of course I do!" Jade exclaims. "Now are we going to help Tori or what?"

I look over Tori, taking a pile of papers and begin working.

Robbie's POV

"I can't believe we're going to be Seniors in less than two years." Beck says as we take our cups of Frozen Yogurt. We sit down at one of the spare tables. This place certainly is popular. I fix my glasses on the brim of my nose, taking a spoonful of yogurt. Cat sits next to me, eating her own.

"I have to start saving up for that college we all wanna get into." I tell them, taking another mouthful of Fro-Yo. "But even if I get enough money, that college is so _hard_ to get into."

"It's one of the hardest in the state." Jade mutters. "Los Angeles Dramatic Arts for the Gifted. Most people just call it the 'L.A.D.A' for short."

"Putting the word 'Gifted' at the end makes it even worse." André mumbles.

"But we'll all get into it, won't we?" Cat smiles. "We've got what it takes."

"Of course we do, Cat." I grin, but still unsure.

Everyone just shrugs in response, finishing off the conversation.

We sit in silence for a bit, staring at our Frozen Yogurt.

Cat's cute giggle breaks the silence.

"Robbie." She giggles. "You have Yogurt all over your nose!"

"Oh," I mumble, embarrassed. I reach for a napkin, but Cat's hand stops mine. She leans over, softly dabbing at my nose with her own napkin. I blush madly, my cheeks probably the colour of beetroot.

"All better." Cat smiles. She then looks confused. "Are you sick?" she asks. "Your face is all red." She places a hand on my forehead, making me even redder.

"You might have a fever!" she gasps, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my chair. "I'm taking Robbie home." She announces. "Bye!"

~Victorious~

Cat drives me to her house, yelling a loud "Hi! Me and Robbie are home!" before taking me upstairs to her room. She instructs me to lay down on her bed while she gets me some soup.

"Cat I'm fine!" I shout, but she ignores me.

Her kitten, Snowflake, jumps onto the bed and rubs against my leg. I stroke her fur, as she stares at me.

"Your mommy thinks I'm sick." I tell the kitten. She obviously doesn't know what I'm saying. She just purrs and jumps back off of the bed.

Cat comes back into the room, looking a tad annoyed.

"There isn't any soup left, I forgot." She sighs. "Sorry. My brother ate it all."

"Cat, I swear, I'm fine." I tell her.

"Then why was your face red?" she asks innocently. "You looked fine before-"

"I was blushing." I admit, embarrassed.

"Huh? Why-"

"Because I like you, Cat!" I blurt out. "You're the sweetest girl ever and I've liked you since we were six!"

"Robbie-"

"I know you wouldn't like me back or anything, but-"

"Robbie-"

"Cat just forget I said anything-"

"ROBBIE!" Cat shouts, startling me. "I never said I didn't like you back."

"Wait-what?!"

"I like you." She blushes. My heart literally explodes after hearing that.

"I like you too,"

"Then kiss me you big dummy!" Cat giggles, leaning over.

"Gladly." I lean over as well and our lips meet.

"Cat, will you…will you be my girlfriend?" I ask as we break apart.

"Yep." She giggles, leaning over and kissing me again.

The moment's ruined when my phone buzzes. It's André.

"What?" I hiss into the phone. I was just in the middle of kissing the cutest girl in the world!

"Robbie, you need to come back to the hospital." André says.

"Is it Tori?" I demand.

"No, it's her Dad. He's in surgery and the doctors say he isn't going to make it."

.

..

…

….

**For once something was going right, but of course, not everything can be perfect, even for a moment. Not with John and his gang.**

**But on the bright side….**

**CABBIE ARE TOGETHER!**

**YAY THE CABBIE FEELS~**

**ASDFGHJKL;**

**But, you know, Mr Vega's dying…..**

**And Tori's gone Mute…**

**Mood killer….**

**ANYWAYS….**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL THAT IS ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! **

**I already have the plot planned out and I really wanna know if you guys wanna read it.**

**Happy Reading and Reviewing :3**


	33. Loss of Loved Ones

**A/N: Hey guys! This funny thing happened in Geography the other day. We were watching "Food . Inc" (a movie about the food industry in America and stuff) and the funniest thing happened.**

**There was this guy working for one of the main food companies and you'll never guess his name…..**

**Robert Shapiro.**

**And I was like "VICTORIOUS REFERENCE!" and then my teacher told me to be quiet and watch the movie.**

**The guy was even wearing glasses. Robert. Shapiro. Is. Real.**

**It was pretty cool. **

**Anyways, updates are going to suck. My laptop's dying. It could turn off right now and I could lose this document. My parents won't buy me a new laptop. This thing I'm typing on right now is dying.**

**;( **

"_Robbie, you need to come back to the hospital." André said._

"_Is it Tori?" Robbie demanded._

"_No, it's her Dad. He's in surgery and the doctors say he isn't going to make it."_

Her Saviour, Chapter 33: Loss of Loved Ones

Robbie's POV

I tug at Cat's hand, pulling her along behind me as we rush into the waiting room. André is nervously pacing.

"André what happened?!" I exclaim. He looks pained. "Officer Gary said they were interrogating John and he pulled out a knife on David and Holly."

"Oh my god, are they going to be ok?" I demand.

André shakes his head.

"They both lost a lot of blood before the ambulance arrived. There isn't a high chance of either of them surviving."

"No…" Cat whispers. "What are we going to tell Tori and Trina?"

"We can't tell Tori." André sighs. "She'll go hysterical and the doctors will have to drug her."

Last week she was having a panic attack and the only way to calm her down was to get a shot.

"What about Trina?" Cat asks.

"Trina's the one who told me," André informs gravely. "She's holding together for Tori right now."

"What would happen to them if Mr and Mrs Vega don't make it?" Cat asks softly.

"They might go into foster care." I sigh. "Unless Trina is eighteen."

That's when Beck and Jade rush in.

"Are they ok?" Beck demands, worry all over his face.

André is about to answer when Dr Morgan walks out, a grave look on his face. Trina is behind him, a worried look on her face.

There's a moment of silence.

Everyone worriedly glances at each other as Dr Morgan takes a deep breath.

The grim expression he has is only one you wear when giving someone horribly bad news.

"I'm sorry." He sighs. "We tried all we could, but we couldn't save."

"No," Trina says, her eyes opening wide. "No, no, no, no, no! You have to be kidding me!"

"I'm very sorry Miss Vega-"

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Trina shouts, getting right up in Dr Morgan's face. "YOU SHOULD'VE TRIED HARDER! YOU SHOULD'VE SAVED THEM!"

"Miss Vega-"

"HOW AM I GOING TO TELL TORI?!" Trina screams. "WE'RE ORPHANS NOW!"

She then sinks into a plastic waiting chair and cries.

~Victorious~

Trina's POV (A Surprise for once, eh?)

I'm numb.

I can't think straight.

6 hours ago, I was at home, with my parents. We were eating pancakes for breakfast. We watched the Morning News, as we always do.

Now they're gone.

This can't be happening.

I don't say a word as the doctor leads me down a corridor and into a room. Lying on two separate beds are two bodies. There is a white sheet over each of them. I walk over to one of the beds, dragging the sheet down a small amount.

My Mother's pale face is what I see. Her eyes are closed, and she's so pale. My Dad's the same. White lips, and pale faces.

I check to see if they're both breathing.

They're not.

"Wake up," I whisper. "Come on guys this isn't funny. _Wake Up_."

They don't move.

"Come on." I choke out.

Nothing.

I sigh, taking a deep breath. I turn on my heel, walking out of the ward.

I wipe my tears, trying to look strong. I go into Tori's room, where she sits quietly. Silently.

"Tori," I sigh.

Dr Morgan told her about our parents going into surgery an hour ago.

She looks at me expectantly. Her eyes have a pained look in them. The way she's looking at me tells me what she's silently pleading.

"_Please tell me they're ok."_

I sit on her bed, brushing away a chocolate curl from her eyes. I wish she could talk. I wish she wasn't hurt like this.

Now what I'm going to tell her will hurt even more.

"Tori…" I take her hand, the one without the IV.

Tears are ready to spill from my eyes.

"Mom…Mom and Dad….they…"

I struggle to keep back a sob that bubbles up my throat.

"Mom and Dad…they….didn't make it…"

Tori starts shaking. I pull her into my arms, feeling tears drip onto my shirt.

"It'll be ok," I promise. "I'll look after you,"

Tori just cries, sobbing loudly.

"We w-won't go into foster care," I tell her. "I g-graduated while you…while you were gone."

I can't say "while you were a captive".

"M-Mom and Dad were so h-happy." I sob, trying to smile for her.

"They l-looked after us pretty well didn't they?" I say with a shaky laugh.

Tori just continues to cry, wrapping her arms around me while I hold her.

"Well then…" I sniffle. "I'm going to look after you as well."

The tears won't stop rolling down my cheeks.

I know I have to be strong for Tori, but it hurts too much.

We're orphans now.

Our parents are dead.

I want nothing more than to go get comfort, but Tori needs me. Tori's just gotten back to her family, and now I'm all she has left. I'm her guardian now. Legally I am her guardian.

I remember all the times Tori has taken care of me, even when we both knew I didn't deserve it.

All of these years, she still managed to look after me.

So now, I'm going to take care of her.

"I, Katrina Vega, vow to take care of my sister, Victoria Vega."

Tori looks up, tears streaming down her face as I hold out my pinkie.

"I vow and I pinkie promise."

Tori gives me a shaky smile through her tears.

.

..

…

….

**A/N: Whoa, that escalated quickly.**

**Recap Time!**

**Cat and Robbie are dating.**

**Tori is starting therapy.**

**Mr and Mrs Vega (Tori and Trina's parents) have died.**

**John stabbed them and they lost too much blood.**

**Trina graduated from Hollywood Arts while Tori was in captivity.**

**Trina is now legally Tori's guardian since she is eighteen.**

**Sad, right?**

**If you don't understand something that's going on, feel free to message me.**


	34. The Papers, the Visits, the Hatred

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!**

**Me Gusta.**

**Now, since I love you guys so much, I shall now shout-out all reviews!**

**Dear Guest: I'm pretty sure I WILL make a sequel, but I'm getting a few more votes saying they don't want a sequel.**

** : Thank you for the virtual cookies, you're more amazing than me!**

**Icarlyxvictoriousfe: NEW READER! Welcome on the train to ADVENTURE! Choo choo! And yes I'm continuing, thanks for reading this far in 24hrs. **

** : Thanks so much! You've stuck with me for so long, I just…the feels…thank you**

**Dear VjCandy, yes, I happen to know that Trina cannot automatically become Tori's guardian, but when I wrote that, I meant Trina automatically vowed to become Tori's guardian and take care of her. **

**Jazzy2297: Don't roll on the floor, it's dirty. :D just kidding. Thanks for reading so long and for being my friend :) (EVERYONE READ JAZZY'S STORIES IF YOU LOVE TANDRE) now people shall read your stories they are so amazing! **

**CrazyLoveSick: First of all, love the pen name. I hope everyone loves the Cabbie too and yes Trina will take care!**

**Glee Club Rock 1251: Thank you 3 so much!**

**Jjohnson612: I'm glad my A/N's are amusing, lol. Thanks, this was my first story after all, so that means a lot**

**Guest: I am continuing :D**

**Ok, that took a while. ANYWAYS….**

**I decide I shall tell you about my life today. All of my friends think I'm the real-life version of Cat, because of my mental health.**

**Example: Today there was this spider and it crawled onto my hand and bit my hand. I screamed happily and declared to my family I was becoming Spider-Woman, and they just stared at me like I was crazy.**

**A SPIDER BIT MY HAND! I MIGHT NOT NEED GLASSES FROM A RADIOACTIVE SPIDER BITE. WAIT! I DON'T HAVE GLASSES! MAYBE IT WILL WORK BACKWARDS AND MAKE ME NEED GLASSES! OHMYGOSHTHEFEELSARETOOMUCHFO RMETOHANDLE!**

**Now onto the story. My life is really interesting, isn't it?**

_All of these years, she still managed to look after me._

_So now, I'm going to take care of her._

_"I, Katrina Vega, vow to take care of my sister, Victoria Vega."_

_Tori looks up, tears streaming down her face as I hold out my pinkie._

_"I vow and I pinkie promise."_

_Tori gives me a shaky smile through her tears._

Her Saviour, Chapter 34: The Papers, the Visits, the Hatred.

Trina's POV

Rain pours heavily as I lay in bed. I don't feel like getting up. If I do, I'll walk downstairs and expect to see my family cooking breakfast or watching the morning news or TV shows.

But I can't lay in bed forever. I have for the past three days. Mom and Dad died four days ago. I still can't wrap my head around it. It doesn't seem real. They won't be able to see me or Tori get married, they'll never hold their own Grandchildren, they'll never even see Tori graduate.

Why did this horrible man John do this to us?

I sigh heavily, forcing myself out of bed. I fix my hair and throw on some clean clothes before checking my appearance.

Today's the day I finally get legal custody of Tori. I just have to sign the final papers and it's done.

Driving through the morning traffic isn't as fun as it sounds. It's busy, loud, and crowded with maniacs who swear and shout at you.

As I park at my destination I text André on Tori's condition.

Instead of texting me back, he calls me.

"_Hey Trina, it's André." _

"I have caller I.D." I say. "How's Tori doing?"

"_Not so good._" He sighs "_The therapy isn't helping. She's still too scared to speak._"

"What if you guys go in?" I suggest. "You're her best friends; she'll feel safer with you all."

"_I guess I never thought about that._" He laughs. "_We'll try that today_."

"Ok, bye." I say, hanging up.

I walk into the station, asking for the final paperwork. I sit down at a desk, grabbing out a pen. I'm about to sign a dotted line, when a woman walks up to me.

"Hi Trina." She smiles.

"Aunt Sonya," I say in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Besides grieving the loss of my sister and my brother in law, I've come to see you and Tori. But mainly you, Trina."

"Ok…"

"Trina, you can't handle this all by yourself." She says out of the blue. "Not with everything Tori's gone through. She needs an adult."

"I can take care of her just fine." I state firmly. "Tori's my sister and I'm taking care of her."

"I'm proud but you-"

"My decision is final. I am taking care of Tori."

"Trina it's for the best, I promise."

"I swear I can take care of her, Aunt Sonya." I say. "Please believe me."

"Then I will respect that decision." Aunt Sonya says. "But if you ever need any help, call me."

"I will." I smile. "Thanks Aunt Sonya."

I sign through a bunch of pages, talking to some official people and getting asked a lot of questions.

Finally, I hand it in, smiling.

I, Katrina Rose Vega, now have entire legal custody of Victoria Dawn Vega.

Now I can take care of her.

Jade's POV

I'm sitting with Tori in her hospital room, reading her a play as she just sits and painfully smiles.

A nurse comes in the doorway.

"Ms West, a man who claims he's your father wants to see you." She says. "He's waiting outside."

"Great." I hiss. "Sorry Tori, I have to go."

Tori just sadly nods.

I walk out to see my father waiting patiently. He smiles when he sees me.

I freeze when I see what's in his arms.

A baby girl.

"Hi Jade," he says.

"Hey," I painfully force out.

"This is Kate Olivia West." Dad says. "She's five months old."

I analyse the child that's being cradled in my father's arms. She has golden blonde curls and rosy cheeks, but the West skin tone and icy blue eyes. Surprisingly, her icy blue eyes hold the warmth and innocence of a child.

I glare at the child. She is the spawn of the devil. Of my father and his horrid wife. She shouldn't be here, in this world. She doesn't deserve to be.

"So?" I snap. "I don't give a damn about her."

"Jade," Dad says sternly. "Though I might not have custody of you and your brother-"

"No custody at all." I remind him with a smirk.

"-I can still talk to you and visit you. I just want you to meet your half-sister."

"And I want you to get that ugly _thing_ away from me. I don't want to see you, ok?"

"Monica and I-"

"That bitch made you break Mom's heart!" I scream.

"How dare you speak about my wife like that?!"

"How dare you drop us like we're nothing?!" I shout. "Why should I care about you or your stupid family when I know you can't handle being there for your kids or your wife? Huh, Eric?!"

"You will not call me by my first name." he hisses.

"I just did." I snap, turning on my heel and leaving.

He replaced my Mom, and now he's replaced me.

.

..

…

…

**A/N: More feels…..**

**So now Trina has FULL LEGAL CUSTODY YAY!**

**Tori has been at the hospital for almost two months.**

**Cabbie and Bade are dating.**

**I like unicorns.**

**Jade's half-sister is now in the world and is a couple months old.**

**Wow.**

**Unicorns.**

**OH MY GLOB. I HAD THE SCARIEST DAY AT SCHOOL TODAY!**

**SOMEONE WITH A GUN CAME ONTO MY SCHOOL'S CAMPUS WHILE WE WERE IN GEOGRAPHY!**

**I WAS FREAKING OUT!**

**OH MY GOD I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M TELLING YOU BUT I WAS SO SCARED!**

**So we were in Geography and another teacher comes in, all panicky and says "There's a guy on campus and he may be armed."**

**THEN ALL OF THE LOCK DOWN BELLS STARTED RINGING AND EVERYONE DIVED UNDER THE DESKS! WE LOCKED EVERYTHING AND I WAS COMFORTING MY FRIEND WHO WAS ALMOST CRYING.**

**Wouldn't you be worried?**

**Then the guy walked past our classroom and was about to walk in, but he didn't.**

**I cannot describe how scared I was for my life.**

**I thought it'd be the first school shooting in Queensland, Australia.**

**Then we had to be gathered in one area and locked all the doors and shut off the lights. I was holding my friend and we were petrified because he had come back.**

**But luckily I MADE IT HOME ALIVE.**

**No one was shot. But I just can't tell you how scared I was.**

**I just thought you wanted to know, it's terrifying being in situations like that.**

**Ok, I've said enough.**

**Review :)**


	35. Talk to Me

"_How dare you drop us like we're nothing?!" Jade shouted. "Why should I care about you or your stupid family when I know you can't handle being there for your kids or your wife? Huh, Eric?!"_

"_You will not call me by my first name." Eric hissed._

"_I just did." Jade snapped, turning on her heel and leaving._

_He replaced my Mom, and now he replaced me._

Her Saviour, Chapter 35: Talk to Me

Beck's POV

I walk into the hospital, holding a box of Tori's favourite chocolates. They were expensive, but who cares? Jade's spent the most of her time visiting Tori, which is funny because she's here more than André.

But Tori's taken a pretty hard hit. She's been crying for days since her parents' death. I can't blame her. I couldn't begin to know what she's feeling. Her or Trina. But Trina's been surprisingly strong for Tori. She's fixed all the legal stuff and now she's officially Tori's guardian. That's a good thing, at least.

I see Tilly and Dr Morgan arguing. That's not a good thing.

"You have to let me see her!" Tilly exclaims. "I need to see my sister!"

"Whoa, what's going on?" I ask, running up to Tilly and Dr Morgan. Tilly has tears in her eyes, hidden by her glasses. She's wearing so many layers, a hat, large glasses, her hair covering her face. Even a jacket in summer.

"Ms Vega has no records of having another sister besides Trina." Dr Morgan informs me. How is that possible….ooh wait. Tilly's put as Tori's aunt Sonya's daughter because she's lived with her all this time.

"Tilly just take off your glasses," I shrug. "Show him what you look like."

"I…I-I can't…" Tilly says quietly. "I'm sorry," she turns and runs quickly away from us.

"Tilly!" I exclaim, rushing after her and grabbing her arm. I spin her around, gripping her shoulders. "What's going on? Just take off your glasses. You guys look identical, so what's the problem?"

Tilly takes a shaky breath, sliding off the dark shades.

I gasp in horror, arms falling to my sides. I pull off the hat as well and then brush her hair back. Her lip is swollen, her cheek is heavily bruised and she has a black eye. Her eyes are red. She's also been crying.

"What the hell, Tilly?" I demand. "What the chizz happened?"

"L-Last night…" she whispers. "M-My boyfriend…"

"Your boyfriend beat you up?" I demand, hands curling into fists.

"Yes." She squeaks out. "I was late and-"

"Late." I hiss. "To _what_?"

"To meet with him. I told him I had to visit my Gran b-but he didn't care."

"We're calling the Police." I exclaim, pulling out my phone.

"Just don't tell Mom or Dad!" Tilly pleads. "They wouldn't understand."

That sentence makes me freeze. She doesn't know about her own parent's passing, even though it occurred 5 days ago. How doesn't she know? HOW?!

"Where…" I trail off, unsure what to say. "Where have you been for the past 2 weeks?"

"With…w-with Scott…"

"Your boyfriend?!"

"Scott Daniels…yeah," she sighs. "He wouldn't let me leave his house. I had to cook and clean for him but then he let me go two days ago. But he wanted to meet again and-"

"You mean Ryder Daniels has a brother?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh, crap." I groan, taking her hand. "We're getting you fixed up, and then we have some news…for you…"

"It's fine, Beck-"

"It's never ok to hit a woman," I hiss. "The one thing I can't stand is abuse and violence. Women don't deserve it, especially not from men. We're supposed to be protectors, not abusers." I pull her down the corridor. "You're getting fixed up."

~Victorious is my drug, TV's the dealer, Nickelodeon's the police, they shut it down~

André's POV

"Guys, bad news!" Beck announces, running into Tori's room, where we're all waiting. "Wait, where's Tori?" he asks.

"Physical Therapy." Jade says. "To fix up her leg and hopefully get her walking again. But why? What's wrong, babe? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"I just ran into Tilly." He says. "And she was all beaten up and everything. She said her boyfriend's abusive and _he _beat her up."

"What?" Robbie demands, standing up.

"There's other news…" Beck sighs. "Ryder Daniels' brother, Scott, is her abusive boyfriend."

"That prick has a brother?" Jade exclaims. "And he hurt her?! What?!"

"That's not it!" Beck shouts. "No one told Tilly about Mr and Mrs Vega's death! She was basically stuck at Scott's house because he wouldn't let her leave! The poor girl was just beaten up and now the doctors have to tell her that while she was gone her parents were murdered."

"Nothing is ever going right." Cat sighs, resting her head in her hands. Robbie rubs her back, kissing her cheek. He whispers something to her, trying to cheer her up.

"Why is everything going bad for Tori and her family?" I demand. "They don't deserve any of this crap!"

"You think we don't know that?" Jade snaps, before sighing. "Sorry. Stressed out."

"I know the feeling." I groan. "Our other problem is that Tori still doesn't talk. She's too scared to. But we're going to get her to start talking again. We're going to convince her she'll be alright if she talks."

"How are we going to do that?" Robbie asks, looking sceptical.

"With the power of music." I grin, taking my guitar out of its case.

Cat smiles widely clapping her hands together. "Yay!" she cheers. "Let's sing her 'Favourite Foods'!"

Everyone groans.

"Cat," Jade says in a strained tone. "We said we'd never speak of the Diddly Bops again."

"You're the one talking about it," Cat giggles. Jade glares at her, folding her arms, while Cat innocently giggles and hugs Robbie.

**A/N: Cabbie's been dating for two weeks 3**

~Victorious is my drug, TV's the dealer, Nickelodeon's the police, they shut it down~

(Still André's POV)

"Sorry we're late!" Beck calls as we walk into Tori's speech therapy session. Luci, the therapist, smiles warmly at us, beckoning for us to come in. I set my guitar on the ground and take it out of its case.

"Tori, we were wondering if you'd like to sing a song with us." Jade smiles, looking at me to start. I nod, strumming the acoustic version of the song that made me meet the girl of my dreams.

We each sit down in the chairs left for us.

"Here I am, once again." Jade begins, smiling at Tori. Tori grins, realising what song we're seeing.

"Feeling lost but now and then." Beck continues, squeezing Jade's hand.

"I breathe it in, to let it go…" Robbie sings, wrapping his arm around Cat's shoulders.

"And you don't know where you are now, or what it will come to," Cat smiles. "If only somebody could hear."

"When you figure out how," I grin at Tori. "You're lost in the moment, you disappeeeeeeaaaaaaar!"

"You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction!" the group of us sing, getting out of our seats. "In my victory just remember me, when it turns alright."

We circle around Tori's wheelchair, dancing like crazy.

"Cos you know when you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everyone's fascination!" We're about to sing the next line, but then Tori stops us.

"In my v-victory, just r-remember me! W-When I M-Make it S-S-Shine…" Tori sings slowly and quietly, a big grin on her face.

"You did it!" Cat squeals, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "You can still talk! YAY!"

"Come on, Tori, say something again." I encourage, setting my guitar down. "Talk to me!"

"H-H-Hi A-André." She whispers. "I m-m-missed y-you."

"I missed you too, baby girl." I smile through my tears, crouching down and hugging her tightly, without hurting her broken bones.

"Amazing." Luci, the therapist says. "I've had weeks and weeks of trying and you all sing and she's fine."

"The song's just really important to us." Robbie grins. "It's the reason we met Tori."

"Well you've just helped her in a HUGE stage of her recovery." Luci beams. "Now we can work on getting her stutter to go away."

"So you're only a speech therapist?" Beck asks.

"No, I'm also going to help Tori's mental health, but one thing at a time." She smiles. "I'm so proud of you, Tori. And all of your friends."

"Thanks." I smile. "We hope Tori recovers quickly." I gently squeeze Tori's hand, and she smiles up at me.

"Now we're going to go through a lot of sessions to help you, Tori." Luci says. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you back to the way you were before all of this happened."

"T-T-Thank you." Tori says, shakily starting to cry.

"It's ok, Tori." I soothe. "You'll be ok."

She can talk again. That's a huge step in her recovery.

Everyone's smiling and laughing until Dr Morgan stands in the doorway and asks to see me. I walk out and he shuts the door behind me.

"I know you're closest to Tori and since Trina isn't here at the moment…"

"What's wrong?" I demand.

"I just got some test results back," he sighs. "Tori…Tori is with child."

"WHAT?!" I shout.

This can't be happening.

Tori's pregnant with John's child.

.

..

…

**A/N: That escalated quickly…**

**It's funny how in every single review for last week's chapter everyone was saying stuff like "So happy you weren't hurt" and "I'm happy you got home safe". **

**I'm so touched that you guys care, even though none of you know me in real life, besides Jazzy2297, so yeah.**

**I guess you guys only care that you know what happens next in the story, since obviously you wouldn't care about a stranger ;)**

**But I guess anyone would be scared in my situation. I mean, I haven't even turned 14 yet ;)**

**Lol. Ok thanks for caring. Review if you want, I'm not forcing you to.**

**Love you guys. 3 3 3 **


	36. Scarred for Life

**A/N: Oh my glob. I'm four days past my normal update day. I'm sorry. I apologize. I sincerely apologize. But I have an excuse. Ok not really. Alright. I was babysitting and stuff for a whole day, I got sick for a week, and now I'm back at school with a lot of tests and stuff already. Not fun. High school is not fun, but if my school was Hollywood Arts, I'd LOVE going to school. **

**Well, I guess my group of friends could be Victorious characters…meh. No they couldn't. Sad face. Ok here's the update on the chapter. I got a lot of reviews saying stuff like "I expected this" well; DID YOU EXPECT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER? NO! BECAUSE I'M FULL OF SURPRISES.**

**And I'm writing a Bori FRIENDSHIP story and it's pretty wacky. And I'm expecting this story to end after about 45-50 chapters. **

**Oh and pray for Boston today. There was a charity run or something for the poor kids that died in the school shooting in Connecticut and some HEARTLESS LOWLIFE FUCKING BOMBED THE RACE! ARE YOU REALLY THAT HEARTLESS? THIS WAS FOR POOR PRESCHOOLERS THAT DIED AND YOU KILLED EVEN MORE PEOPLE. AN 8-YEAR-OLD DIED TODAY BECAUSE OF THIS.**

**Pray for Boston, today. Please. **

Her Saviour, Chapter 36: Scarred for Life.

André's POV

It's been three days since I was told about Tori's…_condition._

I just can't believe it. It just doesn't seem real. She's been through enough; she doesn't need this as well. It's Saturday, which means no school. So I'm spending the day with Tori today. I'm walking down the corridor with Beck and Jade close behind. We run into Dr Morgan.

"Hello, again." He says. "You kids are here more often than you are at your own homes." He chuckles.

"We'd be here more often if we didn't have to go to school." Jade huffs. "Now when are you telling Tori about her pregnancy? You can't hide it forever, you know. She needs to know, she wouldn't want to find out the hard way."

"Uh, yes." The doctor coughs. "I was going to wait for you all to come. Victoria would need the emotional support to be there when she hears the news."

"Then let's go!" Beck exclaims.

We go down a few different corridors and into the ward that Tori's in. The doctor hesitates outside Tori's door, making Jade groan. She rolls her eyes and kicks the door open impatiently and in true Jade style. Then she grips the back of Dr Morgan's coat and pushes him into the room.

Beck and I have to stifle laughing at the sight.

Tori looks up and smiles when we enter. She then notices Dr Morgan's grim expression, and her smile slips. She looks at Beck, Jade and I worriedly. "What's h-h-happed?" she asks. She's been told to talk at every opportunity, exercising her vocal chords once again.

"V-Victoria…" Dr Morgan exhales heavily, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "I don't know how to say this…but I've got some news for you. Some t-test results, actually. You see…" he sighs. "You've come back…_p-positive…_for p-pregnancy. You're pregnant." Everyone's eyes fall on Tori to see her reaction.

I expect her to look shocked or burst into tears, or start screaming and swearing. What's most shocking is that she just raises an eyebrow. She doesn't look like she doesn't even care. She rolls her eyes, looking up at Dr Morgan like he's stupid.

"I-I'm n-n-not p-p-pregnant." Tori states firmly. "I-I-I'm n-not."

Everyone looks at Tori likes she's sprouted two heads. She seems unfazed by our reactions, but continues to frown at the doctor. He coughs and splutters, looking at her in disbelief. "Ms Vega, with all due respect-" he begins, only to be stopped short as Tori raises her hand in the air, signalling for him to stop talking.

"I'm n-not pregnant." Tori hisses harshly. "T-Take a-another t-test."

Everyone looks at Tori, surprised. How is she not freaking out? She folds her arms, glaring at all of us. "T-T-Take another t-t-test." She repeats. Dr Morgan sighs, shaking his head.

"Ok, Ms Vega. I'm sorry, but you must be in shock. We'll take another test to prove it to you, I'm just so sorry."

Tori just shrugs, taking out a book from the bag hanging beside her bed. She's been doing all of her classwork, and Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie and I have been handing it in to the teachers to grade and mark. We're all shocked that she's making such an effort to keep her grades up, but she doesn't have anything else to do, I guess.

What shocked me was the fact Tori got a better mark on an assignment than I did. She got a straight A# and I go an A–. She's making a true effort, and it is _showing_. She works harder than anyone at Hollywood Arts High School ever could. She's inspiring, to say the least.

Tori waits patiently as another test is taken and then analysed for results. Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie and I stand outside Tori's room, anxiously waiting. I really hope Tori's right, but I don't get why she's so stubborn. Why is she so _certain _she isn't pregnant? I groan as we wait. How long do these things take?!

~Victorious is my drug, TV's the dealer, Nickelodeon's the police, they shut it down~

**(A/N: I find the above slogan very creative, which if funny because I came up with it ahaha ;D)**

Beck's POV

I sigh in relief, massaging my temples as Dr Morgan comes back down the corridor. He's smiling, but he looks confused at the same time that he looks happy. I'm not really sure if that's a good sign or a bad sign. Jade's grip on my hand tightens as she waits for the results. I know she's impatient, but so are the rest of us. We _need_ to know.

"Well?" Robbie explains. "What happened?!"

"Tori was right, the results come back as negative." He beams. "She was right after all, which I find strange." He frowns in deep thought.

"You mean….she's not pregnant?" I demand, a smile forming on my face. André, Jade and Robbie's faces light up, and Cat just squeals happily and hugs Robbie, squeezing him tightly. Jade hugs me as well, saying "oh my god" over and over again in happiness.

"It was a false positive." Dr Morgan explains slowly. "Which is very odd, since there were several tests taken…but...she insisted on having another test taken, and it was false. The others…someone must've…t-tampered with them."

"John." André hisses, snapping his fingeres. "He's trying to give Tori setbacks in her recovery, he's furious that she slipped from his grasp. He killed her parents; he made her mute, now he's made out that she's pregnant with _his _child. Obviously that would hurt her, having his child, out of all the people in the world."

"Bastard." Jade curses. "He better get thrown into jail for life or I swear-"

"Babe, calm down." I soothe, rubbing her back. "We're all furious right now, but I can't let you go attack any of the nurses or doctors when you're in a rage." I sigh. Jade relaxes slightly, but she's still furious. I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"So can we go tell Tori?" Cat demands, twirling a strand of red velvet hair around her finger. "I'm sure Tori will be happy! Ooh!" she grins at Robbie. "We can make her celebration cupcakes!" she starts jumping up and down. "Can we? Can we? CAN WE, ROBBIE?!"

"Yes we can." Robbie chuckles.

~ASDFGHJKL~

"T-T-T-Told you so." Tori says as we tell her the results and André's theory of John tampering. I still don't know how he pulled it off, but he does have friends that _aren't_ in prison. Speaking of which, when is that dickhead going to be put in jail? He deserves to be thrown in for about 1, 000, 000, 000 years. Maybe double that. Tori folds her arms, exhaling.

"I'm n-n-not l-letting h-him get to m-me." Tori says bravely. "H-He ruined enough of m-my life. And S-S-S-Skylar's. He d-doesn't get to h-hurt me anymore."

"Good." Jade says, patting Tori's shoulder. "He can't hurt you or Skylar ever again, ok?"

"Where is Skylar, anyway?" Robbie asks in confusion. "I haven't seen her since the day she and Tori were admitted into the hospital, and it's been almost three months since then."

"Skylar recovered quite nicely." Dr Morgan says. "She healed up and was discharged about two or three weeks ago." He smiles. "She's resting at home, her leg is still broken and it'll be in a cast for a while. Sadly, Skylar's terrified of leaving her home. She also has been diagnosed with depression and anxiety since the kidnapping. Jonathon Carter has hurt her and Tori of course but-"

Tears well up in Tori's eyes as she starts sobbing. André immediately rushes to her side, wrapping his arms around her, but she screams and pushes him harshly away. He looks hurt, but tries to hide it.

"Tori!" Dr Morgan gasps as her heart rate speeds up. "Don't worry, you're safe here!"

"John isn't here!" Robbie exclaims, but that only seems to make her freak out even more than before. She thrashes about, screaming hysterically. Dr Morgan quickly calls for nurses as he tries to calm her down. He's unsuccessful. "Tori!" Cat gasps in fright.

Nurses have to hold Tori down as she's given a sedative. Her eyes droop and she falls limply onto the bed.

"Panic attack." Dr Morgan says gravelly to the nurses. "Another one."

"How often does she have them?!" I demand. "Are they frequent?!"

"Every time John's name is said, she starts to panic." Dr Morgan sighs. "She has about 3 panic attacks a day at minimum. She has nightmares and flashbacks unexpectedly."

We all look to Tori's who's crying in her sleep.

"Our therapists are working to help her, but…"

"But what?!" Robbie demands.

"She's scarred for life. She'll never be able to have a normal life again, and she'll never be able to get off of the medication we have to give her every day. Tori will never be the same girl she was before she was taken captive."

"She'll never be the same?" Cat sadly echoes. "She'll never…she'll always be scarred…"

She drops into a chair and starts crying. Robbie goes over to her and hugs her tight, but it's no use.

Tori's scarred for life and nothing can change that.

.

..

…

**A/N: Scarred for life. Well duh, she was raped for 3 years and held captive for almost a whole year. Of course she won't be the same. **

**What did ya think?**

**12 reviews on the last chapter?! I FEEL SO LOVED 3**


	37. What Happened To Us?

**A/N: Yes, Ally knows. Ally knows she hasn't updated. Ally's going to stop talking in third person now. Please don't kill me. I'm very busy at the moment, with like 9 stories ongoing it's kinda hard. Ahaha I also have homework, assignments, and a play to learn the lines of three different roles.**

**Can I just say to the guest that's started reviewing, I love you. I burst out laughing reading your reviews. They were all like "No she can't be flipping dead" or "My Cabbie feels" or "INSTENSE STAHP" and "STAAAHPPP STAAHPP". MY GOSH I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. You're making me cry :'D**

**I'm in a magical play called 'Desiree Din and the Red Forest' and my favourite line that my character says is "Tough Tittie, Desiree". Every time I say it at rehearsals the whole cast bursts out laughing. It's too funny, just….the feels…ahaha XD**

**Sorry for lack of updates. I'm a busy, busy Twilight Sparkle. My Little Ponyreference. I'M A PEGASISTER SO DEAL WITH IT MOTHERTRUCKERS! **

**If you must know, I'm a Lovatic, Pegasister, Secret Ninja, Rainbow Dash's best friend, Sheerio, AND HARD CORE DIRECTIONER! I also hate Taylor Swift with a passion. Don't mind me. Hater's gonna hate, Niall already ate.**

**Ziam is my fave bromance. Hate all you want on One Direction, but I will kill you with all of the carrots in the world. Larry romance shippers annoy me, and if one damn more person says 'Lewis' instead of Louis, I will attack you with a very hungry Niall James Horan. **

**Simple, but effective.**

"_She's scarred for life. She'll never be able to have a normal life again, and she'll never be able to get off of the medication we have to give her every day. __**Tori will never be the same girl she was before she was taken captive**__."_

"_She'll never be the same?" Cat sadly echoes. "She'll never…she'll always be scarred…"_

_She drops into a chair and starts crying. Robbie goes over to her and hugs her tight, but it's no use._

_Tori's scarred for life and nothing can change that._

Her Saviour, Chapter 37: What Happened to Us?

André's POV

Today's been hectic, to say the least. It's not even 10 o'clock yet, on this warm Saturday morning, and a lot of stuff's already happened. Like how Tori burst out crying at her speech therapy session at 6 o'clock, and how she's just woken up from something that's caused her to have a panic attack.

"Tori, just calm down!" Robbie exclaims, trying to soothe Tori from a horrible nightmare she's just had. "It was just a nightmare, you're fine!"

"G-G-Go away!" Tori shrieks, thinking he's John. "S-Stop! H-HELP! HELP ME, S-S-SOMEBODY, P-PLEASE!" She starts crying, her chest moving with every quick and sharp breath she takes. Dr Morgan rushes in, another syringe in his hand, ready to go.

"How many times are you going to drug her today?" Jade asks with sarcastic happiness, walking up to him. "Because that ALWAYS seems to solve _every _single problem we have, doesn't it?" she gives the doctor a wide, sarcastic smile, getting all up in his face. Dr Morgan steps back, worried by the Goth's behaviour. Beck rolls his eyes, groaning.

"Jade, back off." Beck says sternly. Jade drops the fake smile, glaring at her boyfriend, and then at Dr Morgan as he pulls another syringe out of his pocket. He advances towards Tori, who is freaking out even more at the sight on yet another needle. Robbie's trying to get her to stop kicking, while Cat's trying to soothe her back to sleep.

It's defiantly not working, she's freaking out more and more with each step her doctor takes.

"Tori, I'm just trying to help you." Dr Morgan soothes. "You just need to trust me."

"Maybe you just need to leave her the fuck alone." Jade snaps angrily, blocking Dr Morgan from coming any closer to Tori's bed. She folds her arms, frowning. "Give her some fucking space!" she glares at the doctor. "Jade, leave the nice doctor alone." Beck says through gritted teeth. I look to Tori, who's watching with a scared expression. Oh chizz.

"Shut up, Beckett, you're seriously being annoying." Jade seethes, glaring at him Beck with fire in her eyes. "I'm trying to protect Tori from these stupid, crazy bastards. What good is drugging her all the time going to do, huh? Help her recover, you think? It's making everything worse, if it's doing anything at all! Are you all really that stupid? Do you have any brains at all in those thick skulls of yours?!"

"They can help her a lot more than you can!" Beck hisses, trying to keep his cool. Cat whimpers, burying her face into Robbie's chest. He rubs her back comfortingly. We all know Cat hates it when people fight, and if things get hectic, she'll faint.

"What the fuck do you know?!" Jade spits. "You don't know fucking anything!"

"Tone down the language." Beck growls. Chizz, this isn't going to end well. I've known Beck longer than Jade has known him for, and I've seen him when he's really mad. He's…terrifying…once he broke a guy's arm in seconds. He isn't good with his anger, that's for sure.

I keep glancing wearily at Tori, who's not scared of getting her needle anymore. She's more scared of what Beck and Jade's fight might turn into. By the look of it, it's not going to be like any other fight the dysfunctional couple has had. This looks like it could turn into something much, much worse.

"Why the _fuck _should I?" Jade says with a smirk. She thinks Beck's too goody-goody to go that far. Tori timidly grips her bed sheets, her breathing and heart rate slowly increasing. Her cocoa eyes widen in fear as Beck growls at his girlfriend.

"You want to fucking go there? FINE!" Beck snaps. Jade gives him a humorous laugh, stepping away from Dr Morgan. He, like the rest of us, watches the couple fight, unsure what to do. Jade walks up to Beck, getting up in his face just like she did with Tori's doctor.

"WELL WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Jade shouts.

"YOU FUCKING TELL ME, JADE!" Beck roars. "YOU CAN'T HELP TORI! ONLY THE DOCTOR'S CAN FIX HER!"

"SHE'S NOT FUCKING BROKEN!"

"I DIDN'T FUCKING SAY THAT!" Beck yells. "DID I FUCKING SAY THAT?!"

And Cat just fell limply against Robbie. Her chocolate eyes have fluttered closed, tears visible on her cheeks. She fainted because of the fighting. She hates fights between anybody, but between Beck and Jade, they scare her more than anything else in the world. Besides losing Mr Longneck or Mr Purple.

Robbie sighs, resting Cat gently in the chair by Tori's bed. "Guys, just please stop fighting!" Robbie pleads. "It's not worth it!"

"THIS IS SO STUPID! WHAT ARE WE EVEN FIGHTING ABOUT?" Jade screams.

"THE DOCTORS ARE HELPING TORI, JADE! YOU CAN'T HELP HER! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH!" Beck shouts.

"SO?"

"SO YOU CAN'T-"

"SHUT THE **FUCK** UP!" Robbie shouts. "YOU MADE CAT FAINT! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY"

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Jade screams, punching Beck straight in the nose. Blood pours down his face, and his hand flies up as well.

"NO!" Tori screams, stopping Beck in his tracks. Tears are streaming down her face and she's actually fucking wheezing. Her eyes are wild, darting all over the place, unable to focus. I find myself struggling to breathe as well at the sight of the girl I love. I don't know what the fuck to do!

Beck freezes as he finally takes in the whole situation, his hand millimetres away from Jade's cheek. He was so close to smacking her across the face, and with how much anger her was in, he could've cracked or broken something. Jade shakily takes a breath, closing her eyes.

"What…what has happened to us?!" Beck asks in a pained tone. "What the fuck has happened to all of us?!" he drops into a chair, resting his head in his hands. Both of Jade's hands fly to her mouth in shock at what just happened. She falls to her knees and just cries. Robbie is tugging angrily at his hair, kicking over stuff. Tori can't breathe. Dr Morgan has to drug her so she stops panicking. She falls unconscious, an oxygen mask strapped to her face.

What have we become?! What are we doing to each other?!

"What the FUCK just happened?!" I demand. "What is wrong with all of you? What has happened to us?" I slump into the chair next to Beck. "What has happened to us? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO US?!"

Jade just hides her face with her hands, crying. Cat's still unconscious. Robbie's punching the wall so hard, and I can see blood on his knuckles. Beck's shaking. I don't even know what the fucking hell just happened.

"I…none of you can visit here anymore." Dr Morgan says after a long, painful silence. "You're not helping Tori at all."

"Everything's falling apart." Jade sobs. "W-What has happened to all of us?!"

"I don't know…" Beck sighs heavily. "What the actual fuck?"

"Mr Oliver, Mr Shapiro." Dr Morgan says. "Come with me, you both need to be checked out." Beck's nose looks broken, and so does Robbie's hand. He's left a dent in the wall after punching it so hard. Jade just sobs, while Cat's woken up, and is crying hysterically.

Tori's unconscious, but I can see tears rolling down her cheeks.

Soon, I start crying too, tugging at my hair just like Robbie had done.

What the fuck has happened to us?! What are we turning into?

We're all falling apart.

.

..

…

….

**A/N: Thank you for so many reviews, guys. I was like, legit crying when I read so many positive comments. Love you all 3 oh my glob, the feels. Sorry for lack of update, I'm working on it. We're getting closer and closer to the end of 'Her Saviour' but I'm not even sure how long it'll go on for. A while longer, maybe. It'll end with an epilogue and an alternative ending, and I'm planning out the sequel, if everyone still wants it. I have to finish a new update for a different story now, bye!**

"**Have fun smelling my poops, bitches! Baaiiii!" –Most Popular Girls in School. (It's like, legit, the best YouTube series I've ever seen.)**

"**I heard your fourth abortion was free, gotta love those punch cards."**

"**I loooovveee Gossip Guuurrrllll"**

**Watch it, it's like, asdfghjkl amazing.**

**Have any suggestions you want to happen in the story? Like a certain chapter that you want based around two characters bonding. **

**E.g: Cat and Tori bonding as Cat tells her how much she missed her while she was gone, Cori friendship levels turned up to Red Velvet? Tell meh.**

**Love you all!**


	38. Red Velvet Magic

**A/N: Cori won! Everyone loves a good ol dose of Cori! Me, especially. Cori have the best friendship ever, legit. They be the bestest. **

**My best guy friend gave me a cold. I'm going to kill him when I get better. Ugh, my head is pounding and I have a headache, but I'm watching a Twitcam right now and the people on it are talking really loudly. Maybe I'll do a Twitcam one day for my 26 followers :)**

**Is the person who wanted to put this story on Quotev still reading this? If you are, let me know. :)**

Her Saviour, Chapter 38: Red Velvet Magic

Tori's POV

It's been a few days since I saw everyone last. It sucks having all of them banned to see me. I miss them, but everything's going weird now. Everyone's fighting more, and I'm having more and more nightmares. I can't take it anymore! I'm splitting my friends up, ruining our friendships. I place my head in my hands, sighing. Every time I close my eyes, I see him. I can't say his name, though. If I hear one more person say his name I will cry.

I look out the window, sighing. The world continues on without me. I've been working on my homework and assignments, and Sikowitz and I video-chatted on The Slap and he gave me a whole lesson over the computer. Andrre suggested he could turn on the Slap video chat during lessons so I could learn while I was in bed and when I'm not in therapy or something. All of my broken bones are healed, even the ones that had to be re-broken since they didn't heal properly.

My speech is also getting better, but it'll take a while before I can talk properly again. And I don't think I'll be able to leave that easily after I'm discharged. I'll be too scared that I might get taken again. I mean, it was that easy the first time. I'm a black belt in Karate, and I was unconscious in less than 60 seconds. Tilly came and visited the other day, and she was all bruised and beaten up because of her boyfriend, who was Ryder's brother. What the actual fuck? Seriously, could anything get worse?

Yes. My parents are dead. My cousin's scarred just like I am. I can't walk properly, and I might never walk properly again. My twin sister has been getting abused by her own boyfriend for 5 months. My friends are all falling apart. And all of this…it's my fault. It's all my fault! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I start crying, sobbing so loudly I don't even hear the door open.

"Tor-Tor!" a girl squeals, rushing over to me and engulfing me in a hug. I know that voice and nickname anywhere. "C-C-Cat?" I sniffle. Cat looks up at me, worried. "Don't cry, Tor-Tor!" she exclaims. "I'm here! Cat and Mr Longneck and Mr Purple are here!" she pulls the stuffed animals from her bag and sits them both on my lap. I smile at them, wiping away my tears. Cat stares at them for a second and then looks at me. "Did you hear what Mr Longneck said?" she giggles. "He's so inappropriate!" she muffles her giggles with her hands. I raise an eyebrow, looking at the Giraffe's. I laugh too. Cat lies next to me on the bed, resting her head on my shoulder. She brushes a strand of red hair from her eyes and then laces her fingers with mine. She squeezes my hand, snuggling close to my side. This is how Cat comforts you. She brings her giraffe's and she squeezes your hand comfortingly. Normally then she brings out the food she made.

"I made Red Velvet Cupcakes!" Cat beams. "You want some?"

Whoop, there it is! Ahaha, Pitch Perfect reference.

Cat digs through her bags and brings out a container of cupcakes. She hands me one, and I happily bite into it. I love Cat's cooking. She could open a bakery or something one day.

"I remember one day when I was younger, about eleven or twelve, maybe," Cat says suddenly. "I got off the bus with my backpack at a Summer Music Camp. I was by myself at the camp; no one else in my family could come with me, whether they wanted to come or not. They were too old, and my brother was classed as a "danger to others", something like that." She smiles at me, watching my face as if she's expecting a reaction. "I was in the "Lyric Cabin" with four other girls." She giggles. "One of them introduced themselves as Victoria."

_~Flashback~_

_Cat Valentine looked around excitedly as she got off of the bus. The camp looked just like the set of her favourite Disney movie, 'Camp Rock'. A camp instructor cheerfully greeted her, telling her she was in the 'Lyric Cabin'. Cat giggled at the name, it was just as musical as the camp itself. She walked into the cabin, looking around in awe. The cabin was much more than she expected. There were five beds, pictures hanging off the oak walls, music books sitting on the dresser. It was also much bigger than she had expected. _

_She was sharing with four other girls, and that made Cat even more excited. She had no friends except for Robbie, but she held nothing against him. She loved Robbie with all her heart; he was like another brother, just…much more normal than her own brother and is turtle with "Special Problems". _

_Cat tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, smiling at the first two girls she saw. They were both sitting on one of the five beds, engaged in a deep conversation._

_One girl was wearing a short blue dress and had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was eagerly chatting to another girl, who had blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a red dress, the same type as the other girl. They were chatting, tossing their hair over their shoulders, giggling about stuff and whispering about other topics. The girl with brown hair noticed Cat's presence and whispered hurriedly to the blonde girl. They both turned to look at the redhead._

"_Hi," Cat squeaked. "I'm Cat, Cat Valentine. All of the other girls at her school had always made fun of her behaviour, but Robbie would be quick to stand up for her. She didn't have Robbie now, and was suddenly scared and alone without him. Her heart ached for her best friend; she had no courage without him._

"_I'm Tara, and this is Hayley." The blonde, known as Tara, introduced. Hayley scanned the girl up and down, a disapproving tut coming from her lips. "Why are you here?" Tara asked. "I thought we had met everyone that was going to be in this cabin already. So what are __you__ doing here?" she sneered at the redhead._

"_I'm in this cabin," Cat said quietly, shuffling her feet. "This is the 'Lyric Cabin', right?"_

"_Yeah, yeah," Hayley waved her hand dismissively. "Why do you have such a stupid hair colour, are you retarded or something?" She grinned as she saw Cat's face fall. The word 'retarded' was a word Cat became very familiar with since she was young. Both she and her brother were labelled with such a title on a regular basis. Hearing yet another complete stranger call her such as thing brought tears to her eyes._

"_You're a freak," Tara laughed, shaking her head. "There's so many of these freaks here already, Hayley." They both laughed. "We should just start a freak show contest or send them to the circus!" they both burst out laughing and pointing at Cat. Cat felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she looked away in shame. She just wanted to have some friends. Was that so bad?_

"_Rack off, you two." A new voice said. A tanned girl with caramel eyes and chocolate hair grabbed Cat's hand, leading her away from the two girls. "Sorry about them," she said, giving Cat a kind smile. "I'm Victoria, but my sister says that sounds like an old person's name," the girl with shiny chocolate curls said. "Everyone calls me Tori, instead. What's your name?"_

"_C-Cat Valentine."_

"_Hi, Cat!" Tori smiled. "I like your hair colour, Red Velvet, right?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_And that's how they became friends._

"O-Oh my g-gosh," I say, covering my mouth with my hand in shock. "I f-f-forgot that?!" I exclaim. Cat giggles. "You said when you were leaving the camp you wished you could forget it because of all the pranks Hayley and Tara pulled on us." She reminds me with a wink. "They tied us to chairs that time and threw us into the river."

"Oh y-yeah," I recall, massaging my temples. "T-The w-water w-was f-f-freezing."

"Yep," Cat laughs. "Maybe they recognised me at Karaoke Dokie?" she licks the frosting off of her cupcake. "Maybe." She goes silent, looking intently at Mr Purple. I notice how comfortable I feel about Cat. She's just so easy to talk to. She listens and she feels as much emotion as you do. Whenever I was sad at school, she'd automatically be sad too, since she hates seeing her friends without a smile.

"Tori…" Cat says softly. "What happened while you were gone? Why did those bad men take you away from us?" she looks at me with tears in her eyes. I look into her normally cheerful cocoa eyes, but now they're filled with pain. I never actually thought about what she had been going through while I was gone. I love Cat; she's like my baby sister. I wonder what was going through her mind while I was held captive. Was she as scared as I was?

She squeezes my hand, instantly calming me down. I take a deep breath, sighing. I feel more comfortable around her than anybody else, and if I can tell her, than that'll be a big step. If I can talk about what happened, then I can gradually stop being so scared. Maybe one day I'll be able to face _him _in court so he and his sorry ass can go to jail.

"I-I w-w-woke up on a c-cold table," I begin, since she knows how I was taken. "H-He was there and h-he beat me till I-I fell unc-concious." I sigh shakily. "I had o-one l-leaf of l-lettuce for dinner e-every night." my hand lies on my stomach, remembering the horrible starving feeling. "He s-strangled m-me one n-night and I w-woke up in h-hospital and h-he changed my appearance."

"Why did he bring you back to Hollywood Arts?" Cat asks softly.

"T-To show e-even when I-I was in p-public no one could help m-me." I sniffle. "T-That I-I was h-helpless." I explain. Cat sadly nods. "T-Then afterwards I-Ian, Mark and F-Fred were at t-the house. T-They were the ones w-who helped take me." Cat hugs me tightly, helping me continue. I take a deep breath, remembering what happened next.

"T-Then y-you were caught in the b-bomb explosion." I sigh. "And I a-attacked him. H-He broke my r-ribs." Cat's eyes widen in horror. "T-They beat me e-every night." I start to cry. "A w-while passed and J-Jade called." Cat's face crumples with sadness, she knows what I'm talking about. "T-They tried to t-trace the c-call, but J-John cut it off and t-then almost killed me."

"We were told you were dead." Cat sniffles. "We held a funeral and everything. It was so sad…" she trails off, starting to cry as well.

"He k-kidnapped my cousin S-Skylar." I continue. There's no point stopping now, after all. "And I-Ian was helping me. He fed me so I d-didn't die of s-starvation. H-He saved my life. He h-hatched a plan t-to get Skylar and I home. A-And it worked."

I don't want to go into a lot of detail about what happened all this time. Cat would be as scarred as Skylar and I am, and that's not ok. Cat shakily takes a deep breath, soaking all of my story in.

"I never stopped praying." Cat quietly says after a short pause. She smiles at me, brushing away my tears before hugging my tightly. "Not once. I knew you were going to come home to us." I feel her tears drip onto my shoulder as she buries her face into the crook of my neck. I hug her back, crying myself.

"T-Thank you, C-Cat." I sob. "I l-love you."

"I love you too, Tori." She says in between sobs. "Please never leave again. I'd die without you."

"I a-almost died w-without y-you," I remind her with a shaky laugh. "T-Thank you, C-Cat." She shakily laughs too. "Anytime, Tor-Tor." She whispers.

I had the courage to tell Cat what happened…so maybe I can tell more people. Maybe I can get more comfortable with what happened.

Cat's the sunshine on a rainy day, after all. Where would I be without her?

.

..

…

**A/N: Cori feels 3 **

**Her Saviour is totes going to have the bestest ending yet, I can already see it…well, I already wrote it! Hope you Cori requesters liked it, because the next chapter's going to be more interesting! **

**Thank you, lovely reviewers. Where would I be without you guys?**

**Love you all!**

**-Red Velvet is Love~**

**(AKA: Ally)**


	39. HELP ME!

**A/N: You know what I really hate? When instead of a new chap, there's an Author's Note. I promised myself NEVER to do this, BUT I HAVE TO! I'M SOOOOO SORRY! AARRGGGHHHH.**

**You see, I have this problem. **

**ALL of my writing stuff is on a USB, right? WELL THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED! I WAS WRITING ON A WORD DOCUMENT WHILE MY USB WAS CONNECTED TO MY LAPTOP AND CHIZZ AND THEN IT SUDDENLY SAID IT WASN'T RECOGNISED.**

**WHILE I WAS ON A WORD DOCUMENT.**

**WHILE IT WAS WORKING PERFECTLY BUT THEN ONE SECOND IT DECIDED TO SEND ME THIS MESSAGE. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? **

**This USB has ALL of my writing on it, and there's a crap load of it, trust me. So I went on Google Chrome and apparently a lot of people have had the same problem as me. So I did all of those methods that were supposed to work, but my USB STILL ISN'T RECOGNISED! **

**The light comes on and everything, so it should still be working…but how do I get it to be recognised?**

**PLEASE HELP! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! I POSTED THE SAME THING ON MY QUOTEV ACCOUNT AND NO ONE HELPED!**

**IF YOU WANT ANY MORE FUTURE UPDATES PLEASE HELP!**

**Plllleeeeeaaaasssseeee help me fix my USB. **

**I'll love you forever. I LEGIT WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND DEDICATE A CHAPTER AND EVEN A FUCKING STORY TO YOU. I WILL WORSHIP YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE IF YOU GET THIS USB WORKING AGAIN.**

**I'm not even joking. I will WORSHIP YOU.**

**Please help me. I'm literally begging here. **


	40. Mending the Broken Friendship

**A/N: I got an overwhelming amount of messages regarding my USB problems. Most of them were from people who had never once reviewed and as I read them I had tears in my eyes. So many people actually care about this story…it's just overwhelming. *Cries quietly in the corner***

**Thank you for all your lovely help and support…but sadly nothing work. My USB is dead to the world. I've tried everything everyone suggested but it's just not working. The light still comes on and all, but it still doesn't work. It really sucks because I had a work document of SIXTY PAGES that's just GONE. 60 PAGES OF HARD WORK ARE GONE.**

**Oh and guess what?! Remember that Jori story I said I was updating soon? That's gone too. ALL OF IT. All of my hard work has been deleted by the thing that was supposed to back everything up. Nice one, USB. Can everyone send an angry email to 'Koolsitx' and let them know their 'One Direction USB' has malfunctioned and has made me lose HEAPS of hard work?! Cos I'm really annoyed with them. **

**So the chapters I'd already written in advance to upload are GONE. But don't worry, I'm still continuing. I'm RE-WRITING the 5 assorted chapters I had in advance. I'm defiantly going to finish this story, it's like my baby. I'm never going to desert a story, remember that. I love you all too much. I'm also going to have to rewrite ALL of the Jori story I had started. Thank you for the overwhelming amount of support, AND THE 312 REVIEW COUNT. ASDFGHJKL I FEEL THE LOVE.**

_~Previously~_

_"T-Thank you, C-Cat." I sob. "I l-love you."_

_"I love you too, Tori." She says in between sobs. "Please never leave again. I'd die without you."_

_"I a-almost died w-without y-you," I remind her with a shaky laugh. "T-Thank you, C-Cat." She shakily laughs too. "Anytime, Tor-Tor." She whispers._

_I had the courage to tell Cat what happened…so maybe I can tell more people. Maybe I can get more comfortable with what happened._

_Cat's the sunshine on a rainy day, after all. Where would I be without her?_

Her Saviour, Chapter 39: Mending the Broken Friendship

Tilly's POV

_And here I am, a stone's throw from the biggest idiot in the Games. Strapped in a tree. Not daring to flee since my general location has just been broadcast to any killer who cares. I mean, I know it's cold out here and not everybody has a sleeping bag. But then you grit your teeth and stick it out till dawn!_

_I lie smouldering in my bag for the next couple of hours, really thinking that if I can get out of this tree, I won't have the least problem taking out my new neighbour. My instinct-_

"Oh it's lovely to hear from you, _Katrina_." Aunt Sonya's loud and cheery voice distracts me from my favourite book. "Yes, yes, I know you've been busy lately and I can hardly blame you for not-" she pauses, and I'm guessing Trina's cut her off on the other end of the line. "Yes, _Matilda_ has been fine. Her heart transplant was a complete success, I told you that earlier. Yes, but her body hasn't rejected this on…If she wasn't ok, you'd be the first to know, being her guardian!" she suddenly snaps. I groan, setting _The Hunger Games _down, bookmarking page 192. I've read it dozens of times before and seen the movie, but I enjoy it. I tiptoe down the hallway, listening to Aunt Sonya and Trina's phone call.

"The flowers are being delivered and no, the order hasn't messed up in any way whatsoever. No need to fuss, dear. I got both lilies and orchards, since they were Holly and David's favourite flowers. It's being held on Saturday, so you have plenty of time to get _Victoria_ and _Matilda _ready."

Get Tori and I ready for _what_? I groan as Aunt Sonya rattles on about some flowers or something. She has a thing for calling anybody and everybody by their _full _names. I introduce myself as Tilly for a _reason. _I absolutely _hate _it when people call me Matilda. When I'm 90 I'll allow people to call me that. Not now. I don't want the name of an old woman. (No offense, to the elderly). Every time someone calls Trina '_Katrina' _her left eye always twitches and she makes a funny groaning sound, like an animal in pain. I can imagine her twitching right now every time Aunt Sonya dares to call her Katrina. Her eye _always_ twitches, and it's hilarious.

Now when people call Tori '_Victoria'_, it's a completely different story. She'll automatically glare at the person and start tapping something angrily, giving everybody a smile that's _clearly _forced. You can just see the pain in that smile like someone's just annoyed the hell out of her in a miler second. It's funny to others, but I'm exactly the same. Some people have nicknames for a reason. Tori and I hate being called by our full names because people only call us that when it's something official. The last time we were together and were called Victoria and Matilda, something horrible had happened.

We were in the hospital, both of us, after being in a horrible car accident. They (the doctors) started calling me Matilda when they were trying to soothe me as I screamed for Tori, for my other half. It just brings back bad memories, ok?

The door opens and Aunt Sonya walks out, hanging up the phone. "Ah, Matilda!" she says in surprise as she sees me standing in the hallway. "You gave me a bit of a fright there, dear." She chuckles, resting a hand over where her heart would be. "You need to stop popping out of nowhere, honey. You might give me a heart attack one day," she jokes.

"Funny," I mumble. "Now what does Trina have to get Tori and I ready for?" I ask, folding my arms. Aunt Sonya's smile drops and she sighs heavily. She looks at me, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "I…" her voice falters. "It's the…" she exhales, shaking her head. "It's…Matilda…you don't have to-"

"I'm not a child!" I exclaim. "Tell me what I have to be prepared for! Tell me!"

"It's Holly and David's funeral." Aunt Sonya says, voice starting to crack. "On Saturday. Katrina has stepped up to arrange most of it, since I never could. She's such a strong girl…" she trails off. "I couldn't deal with their deaths myself…but she did. She stepped up with all of her strength and she did it…"

"Oh…" is all I can manage to say. Well what does anybody expect me to say? Am I supposed to be excited about my parent's funeral? Am I supposed to be jumping up and down in joy?! Of course not! I have to wake up every single day, knowing I will never see them again. I know I haven't been around as long as Tori or Trina have because of my heart and all, but that isn't my fault! My stupid heart is the reason I was there in the first place. Aunt Sonya regains her composure, wiping her eyes.

"I'm going to visit Tori." I blurt out, running towards the door. I just suddenly got the feeling like I absolutely _have_ to see her. I do _need_ to see her. I need to.

~Victorious Shouldn't Have Ended Without Cabbie and Tandre~

As I walk down the hospital corridor towards Tori's room, I bump into Trina. "Oh, sorry!" I exclaim. She laughs. "Don't worry about it," she says. "I'm guessing we're both going to visit Tori?"

"Well duh," I grin. She laughs again, punching my shoulder playfully. We both walk inside the room, seeing Tori sitting up in bed. She's typing something on her PearPad. Staring intensely at the screen. Trina lightly knocks on the now open door, catching Tori's attention. She looks up at us with a tired smile on her face.

"Hey baby sister," Trina says sweetly, leaning over and kissing Tori's forehead. She brushes hair from her eyes and smiles softly. "How's speech therapy going? And physical therapy? And-"

"F-Fine," Tori says quietly. "Now c-c-can y-you t-t-tell me w-why y-you're t-t-talking and acting like t-that?"

"Acting like what?" Trina says, a little surprised at her younger sister's words. Tori sighs, the same tired look still on her face. "Y-You act _e-extra _cheery w-when y-you are hiding s-s-something or w-when y-you're trying to cheer m-me up about s-something. W-What's w-wrong? What's happened, T-T-Trina?" Tori painfully stutters out. "T-Tell me."

"It's…it's the funeral…" Trina says slowly. "…its Tuesday today…so it's in four days…" she pauses, letting the news sink in. "You don't have to come, of course. It'd be bad for your recovery after all, and you need to stay here and work hard in your thera-"

"Y-You actually b-believe I-I'm _n-not _going?!" Tori exclaims loudly, hands gripping the sheets tightly. "D-Do y-you _honestly_ b-believe t-that?! T-They're my p-parents too, y-you know! I n-need to go!"

"No you _don't_!" Trina snaps, just as loud. "You actually don't have to, Tori!" she folds her arms, frowning. "I don't want you to have a breakdown and possibly have a setback in your recovery! It's not good for your _health_!"

"T-To hell w-with my health!" Tori snaps back. "I-I'm going!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"I-I AM!"

"You guys are going to stop fighting about this right NOW!" I scream. Both girls stop, looking at me. "Fighting is the last thing we need. And Trina, if Tori_ does_ want to go, _let her go_! Alright?! If it was me I'd like to have a proper goodbye to my parents." I tell her. Trina nods and then we glance to Tori. Her head is bowed, and her shoulders are shaking. She finally lets out a sob, and then I realise she's crying. Trina and I rush to her side, wrapping our arms around her. She sobs out loud now, leaning against us for support.

"E-Everything's g-g-going w-wrong!" she wails. "E-Everything! E-Everyone f-fought and i-it's all m-my fault!" she sobs as Trina holds her tightly. "Ssh, Tori. It's not your fault." She says, rubbing her back. I hug my twin tightly, tears of my own rolling down my cheeks. When Tori's hurting, I hurt too. My heart breaks as Tori wears herself out with all of her crying, and finally collapses into my arms, asleep. Trina and I carefully tuck her in and I kiss her forehead, about to leave. Trina grabs my arm.

"Where are you going?" Trina asks, her grip on my sleeve tightening a small amount. I pull my phone from my back jeans pocket and look at the time. 5.03pm. I still have a bit of time. I put my phone back in my pocket before smiling sadly at my older sister.

"I'm going to go stop this stupid little spat between Beck, Jade, Robbie and André. Tori needs them, after all. And they need her. They all need each other, and I'm not letting them make Tori blame herself. She doesn't deserve to be this hard on herself, Treen."

"I understand." Trina says, kissing my cheek. "Good luck, baby sister."

~Insert a clever, sassy and humours message here as a funny line break for readers~

André's POV

I don't know how Tilly did it, but now here we are. We're all in the same room as each other, together. Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat and I. She's gotten us together to sort everything out, but I'm not sure if that'll go so well. I'm 100% sure we're all pissed off at each other still.

Jade and Beck are refusing to look at each other, or the rest of us for that matter. Cat's clinging to Robbie's side, anxiously looking backwards and forwards between us, as if she's expecting another fight to break out at any possible moment. Robbie's holding Cat close to his side, glaring at Beck and Jade. I'm just looking on, waiting. Waiting for the egos and personalities to clash, and for us to start arguing once more.

I notice Beck still has tape over his nose where Jade landed a hard right hook. I remember how close he was to hitting her back, but Tori stopped him by shouting out. I've never seen her so scared in all of the years I've known her. She has enough going on with being a victim of abuse and torture. Robbie's hand is also bandaged from punching the wall in an outburst. Cat's gently brushing her thumb over the bruised knuckles. Beck and Jade are standing far away from each other, the fight still fresh in each of our memories.

_~Flashback~_

_"FUCK YOU ALL!" Jade screamed, punching Beck straight in the nose. Blood poured down his face and his hand flew up as well._

_"NO!" Tori screamed, stopping Beck in his tracks. Tears streamed down her face and she's was actually wheezing. Her eyes were wild, darting all over the place, unable to focus. André found himself struggling to breathe as well at the sight of the girl he loved. He had no idea what the fuck to do._

_Beck froze as he finally took in the whole situation, his hand millimetres away from Jade's cheek. He was so close to smacking her across the face, and with how much anger her was in, he could've cracked or broken something. Jade shakily took a breath, closing her eyes._

_"What…what has happened to us?!" Beck asked in a pained tone. "What the fuck has happened to all of us?!" he dropped into a chair, resting his head in his hands. Both of Jade's hands flew to her mouth in shock at what just happened. She fell to her knees and just cried. Robbie tugged angrily at his hair, kicking over stuff. Tori couldn't breathe. Dr Morgan had to drug her so she stopped panicking. She fell unconscious, an oxygen mask strapped to her face._

'_What have we become?!' André wondered. 'What are we doing to each other?!'_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Why are you guys even fighting?!" Tilly's voice breaks the silence. She's frowning at all of us, hands on hips. "This is all so stupid! You are all best friends, so what's the big deal?" she demands.

"I was just trying to help Tori!" Jade snaps. "Those stupid doctors were trying to drug her to calm her down or some shit, and it wasn't going to help at all! If they just keep drugging her it's only going to make her worse!" her shoulders then droop and she looks at her feet. "Beck said they were just doing their jobs and things escalated…and soon we were at each other's throats…" she makes a small choking sound, quickly looking away. Beck's eyes soften and he sighs. He calmly walks over to her and simply, wordlessly, pulls her into a hug. She squirms in his grip before relaxing.

"I-I'm sorry," she says shakily. "I a-almost broke your nose…"

"I've been through worse," Beck chuckles quietly, rubbing her back. "Remember that bar fight André and I had with those guys hitting on you and Cat three years ago?" he asks, grinning. Jade laughs quietly. She nods, burying her face into his shoulder. After a little while, Robbie pats them both on the back. "Sorry for fighting, guys." He says softly.

"So you're all fighting because you're all worried about Tori," Tilly concludes. "Or you were fighting. How about we just all hug it out? Come on, give Tilly a squeeze!" she grins, stealing Tori's quote. Cat squeals, running into her arms. I hug them both tightly and soon Robbie, Beck and Jade join. We squeeze each other tightly; happy we're no longer at each other's throats.

After we break away, Tilly looks sad. Distant, even.

"So now I need to tell you guys about the real reason why I'm here," she says softly. "You see, Mom and Dad…their funeral is next week. Trina, Tori and I need you to come for support. We can't convince Tori otherwise. She's coming, whether we like it or not. We need you to help look after her."

"Of course," Robbie whispers. "She's family, after all."

"Forever and Always," Cat says with a small smile.

.

..

…

**A/N: So yeah. Next chapter will be kinda sad for some people. Mr and Mrs Vega's funeral. :'( **

**Remember back in the day when Tilly was first introduced? And how everyone was torn up about her looking exactly like Tori?**

**Well…I never actually said they were 100% **_**identical**_** per say…but just that they looked a lot alike. So Matilda and Victoria Vega are fraternal twins. That means they aren't identical, but you can tell they're twins. If you wanna know what Tilly looks like, I got wondering 'would anybody care?' But I typed in Victoria Justice twin into Google Images and pics of her and Nina Dobrev came up and I was like "WICKED".**

**So that's what Tori and Tilly look like. Vic J and Nina D. Just…maybe a **_**lot**_** more similar. So like, **_**almost**_** identical. **

**Great we could have this conversation. I love you guys, and thank you for the 313 reviews. I feel so special. **

**I might be making a trailer for this story…but I'm not really sure if I should or not. What do you think? Any ideas? Or maybe I could hold a contest…haha yeah, right.**

**Sorry to the Quotev reader for not telling you sooner, but I'm giving you permission to put this story on Quotev as long as you give credit and a link to this on this website. I also have a Quotev account under the same name of "Red Velvet is Love~" and I'll be posting some stories soon. All Victorious stuff will be here, on this website only.**

**Bye guys. Love you all. Stay amazing.**


	41. Bouquet of Lilies, Bouquet of Orchards

**WARNING: SLIGHTLY LONG A/N.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE, HAPPY BIRTHDAAAYYYY DEEEAAARRR AALLLLLLYYYYYY, HAAAAPPPPYYY BIRRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEE! If you didn't guess, it's my birthday.**

**Well, since it's 2am, I say it's my birthday! And now that it's my birthday, I can open my presents! :D Okay, okay. I'm so so so so sorry for lack of updates, but my teachers decided to stab me with all of the assignments and essays they could give me. And on Friday (It's Sunday right now) I had to go to school and do a stupid Triathalon. I rode 10 kilometres on a very uncomfortable bike seat, ran a very hard 3 kilometres with a sprained ankle, and swam 600 metres while getting kicked in the face. It sucked. ASDFGHJKL.**

**I was almost hit by two cars and I swear to the founder of Nandos it wasn't my fault. They swerved in front of me when I was given the all-clear by a POLICE OFFICER. I swear I could've gotten hurt pretty badly by that stupid P-Plater. But besides that, I was fine, except I got mildly hurt. (Ended up on the ground from a mild car crash) But now I'm better and IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! **

**So my present to you guys is this chapter and many more later. I love you all, and if I could, I would spend my 14****th**** birthday with you. So on this day, the 23****rd of JUUUNNNNEEEE teeheehee small writing aha****, I would like to say…**

**Thank you for all of the supportive reviews. They always get me writing. I apologize for the lack of updates, and to the Guest Reviewer…I'm sorry my lack of updates make you sad. This chapter might make you sadder. I'm sowwwwyyyyy! I invite you to have virtual soft tacos with me and Catbug later, ok? YAY! WHO WANTS TO BE MY SOFT TACO BUDDY?**

**Come on Jazzy…you wanna have soft tacos with me? Do ya? Do ya, birthday bestie? DO YOU?! (OH AND SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JAZZY2297 AS WELL! SOFT TACO BIRTHDAY BUDDY! ASDFGHJKL :D :D :D :D :D**

**Soft tacos are nice. Damn it, this is supposed to be a serious time! Okay, okay. *Serious Face and/or glasses on***

**Thou encourages soft tacos…wait that's not it….**

**I encourage you to listen to "To Build A Home" by Cinematic Orchestra while reading this chapter. As soon as I heard it for the first time on a YouTube video, I instantly thought about this chapter and began writing straight away. This song enhances the feel, and I hope you do listen to it. If you choose not to, that is fine as well. I took a little while writing this and trying to put a lot of emotion in it. I was not ecstatic about the result, but I hope you feel what I've been trying to write.**

**Once again, very sorry for lack of updates, but I finally got all school work under control…but…sad face inserted here…my grades have dropped. I'll sort it all out, though. Wish me luck!**

Her Saviour, Chapter 40: A Bouquet of Lilies, a Bouquet of Orchards

André's POV

This is the day we've all been dreading. The funeral of Mr and Mrs Vega. My heart aches for Tori, Tilly and Trina right now. I know how it would've been more tragic for parents to bury their own children, but the three sisters shouldn't have to say goodbye so soon. Tori, Tilly and Trina will never be walked down the aisle with their father by their side. Tori, Tilly and Trina will never be able to show their mother her grandchildren. I can't even begin to imagine the pain they're going through, I mean, they're orphans now, and none of them are even in their twenties yet. It's so tragic.

The only good thing that's happened recently is when Trina received Tori's therapy results two days ago. Her physical therapy results have been improving from what I heard from Jade, but the doctors don't want Tori to risk too much today, so they've made sure Cat and Jade are going to supervise her at all times. Her legs were horribly crushed when she arrived at the hospital, but she still won't tell anyone what happened. I have a feeling Cat knows what happened, but I'll have to ask her another time.

Beck, Robbie and I carpooled together this morning. We're all wearing the same, dark suits we wore to what we thought was Tori's funeral. Our faces are grim, just as so many other's will be today. The sky is dark as we wait for the girls. Robbie nudges me just as Jade's Mom's car pulls up next to Beck's truck.

Jade emerges from the car first. Her dark clothes are the same colour and shade as her dyed hair. Today she's decided not to wear any highlights. She's wearing a strapless black dress that goes down to her knees, and matching high heels. She's wearing a black jacket over the dress. The only make-up I can see is her black lipstick, but that's it. Her face is set with a soft frown on her lips. She glances around the car pack before opening the door, helping Cat out.

This is one of the rare days Cat doesn't have a smile on her normally cheerful face. She looks serious…and depressed. She's wearing a short black dress, and her bright red hair is pulled back in a high ponytail. Her lips aren't painted, but coated in a light lip gloss. It's the only trace of make-up seen on her. They both look exactly like they were on the day we thought we were attending _Tori's_ funeral. But now we know our best friend is alive.

When Tori emerges from the car, my heart sinks.

Her skin is paler than it usually is, and she looks weaker. Jade and Cat have to grip her arms tightly to just help her out of the car. She looks more fragile than the day she was brought to the hospital. Her shoulders are drooped and her gaze is kept to the floor. Her eyes are red like she's been crying recently and her whole being looks just…exhausted. She looks completely defeated.

She's wearing dark ballet flats and a plain black dress that goes down to her knees. Her hair falls into curls that cascade down her back. As she grips onto Cat and Jade for support as they walk towards us, Beck, Robbie and I sigh. "It's her first official time out of the hospital." Beck whispers painfully. "This shouldn't be the place she visits first,"

But it is.

As the girls make their way over to us, not a word is spoken. We give each nods, acknowledging each other's presence and knowing that it's time to be strong for Tori. Cat and Jade stand either side of the brunette, linking their arms as we walk inside the church. Memories flood back to me of the time I swore I was seeing my best friend for the last time. I'd been so torn, knowing I never even got to tell her I loved her.

She was taken merely hours before the day of our fourth date together. I broke down, thinking we'd never get a chance together, that there'd never be an _us_. But now I have a chance once more. I have to show Tori how much I will support her through her hard times, as difficult as they might be for one or both of us.

Multiple relatives look surprised as she enters, along with Jade, Cat, Beck, Robbie and I closely keeping an eye on her. Many cousins, aunts and uncles run to her, repeating condolences and worried questions. She says she's fine as we help her to the front of the church. Tilly and Trina are dressed in clothes mirroring Tori's. Tilly rushes to her twin, demanding if she's ok and seeing if she's ok. Trina pulls me aside, frowning.

"Keep an eye on her," she whispers. "This is extra hard on her with all she's been through. That _man_ has taken so much from her, and now she's going to be constantly reminded of that all day today." Her tone is hushed, but as she mentions John, I can see her fuming. "Promise me you'll take care of her," Trina pleads for her younger sister.

"Forever and Always, Trina."

~Season Finale Support Group is now open on Tumblr~

Jade's POV

Tori and Tilly began crying almost immediately as the ceremony started. Everyone was attempting to comfort them, but none of our efforts seemed to work. Trina's managed to stay strong for the whole day, and now she's standing in front of her entire family, even the distant members she barely knows, and she's in the middle of reading a speech she's prepared.

"Here on my Mother's…_coffin_, you will all see a bouquet of Lillie's." Trina speaks clearly, but you can hear her voice crack on the word _coffin_. "And on my Father's…_coffin_…you will all see a bouquet of orchards. These are…_were_…my parent's favourite flowers. I want to say thank you to everyone who brought in so many, remembering how much Mom and Dad loved them. Thanks especially to Aunt Caroline and Uncle Max,"

Two members in the row behind us nod, her aunt dabbing her eyes as she struggles to remain calm. Trina looks longingly at the caskets at the front, as if she's trying to memorise what the people inside them used to look like. Maybe she's hoping that her parents will come back, and that John never hurt them or Tori. Maybe in an alternative universe it could happen. Maybe in a dream?

But this is reality. Cold, harsh reality.

"My mother and father wrote a will in advance," Trina says, smiling sadly. "I remember watching them cry as they wrote in while Tori was…_away_…" more tears spill down Tori's cheeks as she struggles to contain herself. "And when she was found again, they were ecstatic," Trina continues. "I'd forgotten what they'd looked like when they were happy." She sighs.

"They'd do anything for their family and I know that. They were good people. Hard working, intelligent, kind, loving people. Innocent, is what I would describe them as." Tears brim in her eyes, but she still somehow manages to stay strong. "They never deserved this cold, harsh way to pass on. But then again who are we to judge fate? That's what someone said to me today. But I know for a fact, fate or not, they still didn't deserve such short lives. Hell, Tori never deserved to be hurt! Fuck it, the man who did this to my family can rot in hell for all I care!" she snaps.

Tori's choking on her own sobs, crying hysterically. I rub her back comfortingly, but it does nothing. She only gets worse. Beck looks anxiously to me as she tries to calm down again.

"Holly and David Vega were wonderful people," Trina breathes slowly, tears starting to cascade down her cheeks. "_Were. _That is a word I'll never get used to saying when referring to my parents."

Tori still won't calm down. Beck and I take that as a hint, sending a quick glance at Trina before taking Tori out of the church for fresh air. Trina continues her speech, with Tilly still inside, crying in her Uncle Max's arms. I know we made a small amount of a scene, rushing out and stuff, and I can see Trina stopping her speech to look worriedly at us, but that's not the key issue here. André, Cat and Robbie rush out to see if Tori's ok, but she's far from it. I'm continually rubbing her back as she struggles to breathe properly again.

"Tori?" Robbie prompts. "Are you ok? Tori?!"

Tori weakly shakes her hand, gripping tightly onto Cat and I for support once more. She sways slightly from side to side, the lack of oxygen in her lungs affecting her. She can't manage to keep her balance any longer in her panicked state. I attempt to quickly move her arms around the fragile teenager to catch her, but I can't in time. Tori's knees give way from beneath her, and she collapses onto the hard gravel.

"Tori!" Cat exclaims. The group of us and a large amount of Tori's relatives hurriedly rush to her aid. I drop to my knees down beside her, trying to get any response I can from her, but she doesn't seem to hear me, lying on her side. Her eyes are shut and her face is pale. Her breaths are quick and painful, and her entire frame is shaking. Tears rush down her cheeks as she struggles to breathe in any oxygen she can.

"Tori!" I gasp, hurriedly going through my bag. She's having yet another anxiety attack. This isn't good. I search through my bag's contents, sighing as I pull out the bottle of pills Doctor Morgan gave me. I take two out, focusing back on the brunette. Beck helps me get her into a sitting position.

"Tori you need to breathe, ok?" I order in a soothing voice. She shakes her head rapidly, her chest moving up and down at an uneven rate. "Tori, breathe!" I beg, trying to hand her the pills she needs. She smacks them from my hand, placing her own hands on her chest as if it'll help her calm down.

"Tori, please calm down!" Cat pleads as Robbie is calling Doctor Morgan for help.

"Tori, can you hear me?" I demand, gripping her shoulders. She doesn't answer. Her eyes are darting all over the place, just like they have in every other panic attack she's had. "Tori you need to calm down!" I exclaim. "No one's going to hurt you! You're safe!"

Nothing's working.

"Tori, focus!" I scream. Her eyes lock onto mine, tears streaming down her cheeks. She takes a full, shallow breath before her chocolate orbs roll into the back of her head and she passes out.

"TORI!" Robbie, Cat, Beck, André and I exclaim.

I pull her limp frame tightly in my arms, burying my head into her shoulder.

We knew this would be overwhelming, and we still let her come here today.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

**A/N: Next chapter will have some requested Bori Friendship. ;)**

**Fun Fact: I originally intended for only David Vega to die…but do you think it was better this way? I mean I could always make a plot twist and say Holly never died or re-write a couple of chapters…what do you think? I guess I feel kinda bad for Tori and Trina because they'll never get walked down the aisle and their parents will never meet their grandchildren. I actually consider bringing Holly back…aha. But the whole orphan thing makes it more dramatic I guess, aha –x**

**NOW I'M GOING TO GO AND SLEEP IN ON MY BIRTHDAAAAYYY!**

**YAY! :D**

**Have a great day –x **


End file.
